Halo X
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: The Master Chief crashed landed into an unknown world without a way to get back to the UNSC. However. Sonic and the heroes found themselves teaming up with an uneasy ally the Chief . But can the Master Chief makes a big difference in this new world as he battles new enemies and saving the galaxy at the same time. Based on the anime series Sonic X and Halo series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Crash land.**

**Author's note : Halo 4 and Sonic X crossover**

It was a peaceful and busy night in Station Square . People were minding their own business neither shopping or eating in the streets , walking on the streets , stopping or chattering . Cars , trucks and buses are moving and stopping by the traffic light. It been a month since Sonic the hedgehog came to their world and changed everything. Sonic the hedgehog was the hero of the world and the whole world loved Sonic and his friends. Sonic the hedgehog always foil his arch enemy Eggman's attempts to rule the world even better Sonic and his friends were heroes of planet Earth also celebrities along with his best friend Chris Thorndkye.

This time there was something from outer space that was coming to this world and everything will change violently. Then people on the streets start looking up at the peaceful night then pointing up to the sky where a merge of blue and white energy vortex fired a spear of light into the sky . A large crowd of Station Square citizens gather in the middle of the streets to get a better look. Cars stopped and drivers lean out of their cars to get a closer look at the sky.

A blonde police officer and a fat police officer rushed to the crowd . " What's going on here ? Another Eggman's robot attack?" asked the officer with the mustache .

" Uh no , I think we are looking at a meteor shower and that is pretty new." said the blond police officer pointing to the skies . In the skies of the peaceful night was a white blazed spear of light and pure energy flying smoothly across the city.

" Yeah . This is kind of new ." said the fat officer as he was eating a hamburger in his right hand .

" Wow ! " the crowd gasped

People just stood there amused and surprised by the beauty of the light from the vortex . People may guess it was another a meteor showing off its beauty. But wrong it was an object from another universe transported to another universe. The strange " meteor began to pick up speed then the white blaze of energy changed into a orange fireball then several chucks of the meteor began to separate from the flying meteor.

A chuck sized of a school bus suddenly came blazing towards the crowd of people below . People stood in there froze in shock as their amused expressions quickly wipe off in a spilt second.

Horror spread across the crowd as they realized the debris from the meteor was going to hit them hard . it happen so fast , The crowd quickly disperse as people were running in all direction while looking for cover ; driver abandon their vehicles running like panicking turkeys . Other citizens threw themselves down on the ground covering their heads or ears or others took cover inside the buildings .

The fireball came crashing down to the centre of the street with a loudest thud ; the flaming object of metal pierce though the concrete road. Then there was a complete moment of silences around the street of station square .

The citizens or police officers lying on the ground waiting for the secondary explosion to ignite but it never came. They were starting at a large green chuck of burned , scorched iron and alloy from an unknown metal element as the smoke cleared . The chuck of metal reveal a symbol the people of Station Square had never seen ; a eagle bird with wing spread out and it's talons holding a globe under its talons labeling _**UNSC**_ . Underneath the symbol was a name : **Forward unto Dawn** . People got up from the ground and began to approach the wreckage and others were taking pictures on their phones.

The fat officer laying on his stomach bush off his burger and raced to the wreakage with his parther

" We better call back up now I got a bad feeling about this man." said the thin officer seriously to his stun partner as they observed the symbol in horror while the citizens who were staring at the unknown alien metal in horror or shock. The streets were echoed with police sirens as the crowd of curious citizens grew bigger. Everyone had no idea there was something from outer space was coming to their world.

A news van pulled up from the corner and stop before the doors of the news van open and stepped out Scarlet Garcia , news reporter for SSTV and her cameraman .

" You ready ? " asked her cameraman as he quickly draw his camera while they approach the wreckage of the unknown alien alloy. Garcia ready her microphone as the cameraman played his camera and when Garcia took a look at the wreckage ; she stood with a look surprised and shock holding the microphone in her hands .

I never seen such a meteor before and I think this would help take full credit in my report. wondered Garcia.

" This is Scarlet Garcia live in downtown , moment or minutes ago , witnesses claim to see some kind of meteor came crashing down in the middle of the street. Right now , I am looking at some sort of monstrous material that came from outer space. Doesn't that mean there are outsiders from other part of the galaxy or the Milky Wave ? Or are we alone out there ?"

**Master Chief and Cortina POV **

**Master Chief Petty officer **

**Spartan Super Soldier class 2 **

Darkness was everywhere with a cold feeling

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 could hear his thoughts in his head as he was seal inside cryonic tube while fighting the deep sleep .I been gone for too long , How long I been gone ? Now the covenant , the flood and this . I have to find a way to wake up . I have a feeling something is changing though John

Finally a voice came to his head .

" Chief ! Chief ! I need you ! "

Then the supersoldier's eyes widen as John woke , the supersoldier push the glass hatch and let himself out of the tube. John rushed to the rounded console and active a button reveal blue holographic woman .

" Chief ! We have to get out of here ! Now is the time to get before- " exclaimed Cortona the super soldier's artificially intelligence unit . Suddenly he felt a violent shake from the outside of the ship nearly knocked the Spartan to the ground but then realized the rumbling frozen. " You okay ? " exclaimed Cortana in alarm.

" I am solid fine . Let go ! "

The Spartan grabbed the plug clip containing his AL and locked inside his helmet . The Spartan raced across the room pasting rows of tubes . He approached a pair of metal sealed blast doors and with a grunt , the Spartan kicked the door open only to find a relief of fresh air in his helmet . He found himself staring at a trait mixed with broken trees , flames rocks , and mud about the size of a football field . Turn on his flashlight on his helmet as he forgot how dark the whole area was and it was night time .

John frowned around his surrounding and realized half of the ship was break off and no one knows where the other part went . The ship was 65 feet high , the decks were in a mess of twisted metal and debris of metal and ashes .Switching back to his super soldier mode , the Spartan active his jetpack and launched himself 1 mile away from the crash site then landed on the ground then analyzing the crashsite

" Cortina what is our status ? " asked John as he approached the inside wreckage then moving a large scrapes of thick chucks of metal . Clearing a path of himself and open a pair of blast doors with his armored hands, He came across the lightly damaged motor pool and a small armory of guns and large stash of ammunition and equipment of the UNSC.

" We crashed landed on the unknown planet , UNSC records have no proof of which planet we landed." she reported " I am not getting readings from any active UNSC or Covenant units around but I am getting mostly civilian channels .There is a lack of military broadcast and a huge amount of civilian traffic everywhere. But I am detecting a large civilian presence 30 clicks away"

" We go check that out maybe they got something to get to the UNSC . Cortina ? Do you have a feeling we traveled back in time and I reckon or not we did ." John said to his AL. " Maybe ? " replied the Al

" Well , that will take time to find out where we are ? Cortana , I think we are not in Kansas anymore ."as his military side took over. John said " We find a place to lay low for now , gather as much weapons and equipment and await for the UNSC for a while ."

John scanned the area for hostiles with his flashlight then one thing captured his attention.

There was an operating warthog with a M41 min gun behind the motor pool along with a few working UNSC war machines . John open the gun locker and he found 5 MA5 assault rifles , three shotguns ,a single M739 SAW machine gun, four M392 marksmen rifles, a Spartan laser ,6 BR85HB battle rifles . 2 rocket launders , two pair of submachine guns, 4 M6H handguns , 6 frag grenades , 5 plasma grenades , three plasma caliber rifle, two pair of plasma repeater , three plasma rifles and an energy direct sword.

John equipped the armaments to his utility belt ; He grabbed three frag grenades , two plasma grenades , 4 clips of MA5D assault rifle ammo , six clips of M65 clips and a combat knife along with an energy sword. The Spartan grabbed the M739 machine rifle and strap the gun in his metal back, he pick the MA5 assault rifle and a rocket launder from the armory. Then John strapped two pairs of submachine guns in his hip armor compartment

" There that all the firepower we need Cortana and now we figure out where we are." John said to his AL.

He placed the rocket launder into the Warhog and hoped on into the warhog . The warhog snapped into action as the chief driving the warhog out of the wreckage of the ship into the trail path past the tree lines . John didn't stop for anything as he rode in the warhog , his survival instincts told him to find shelter ; lay low and gather supplies and survive all possibilities. He continued to drive the warhog forward though the forest trait in silence during the night ; Did he and Cortana traveled back in time and landed into Morden day Earth and how was that even possible .

John shut his thoughts away from his head and he found himself driving towards a large city pasting rows of the tree lines across the road , he passed a sign reading **Welcome to** **Station Square** . The supersoldier from the UNSC was on his way to Station Square and there will be a new hero coming to town.  
Our heroes will have a unexpected ally coming to town. Will Sonic and the heroes react in meeting the Spartan Super soldier from the UNSC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : First Contract **

**Author's note : This will be an AU Halo 4 and Sonic X crossover**

**North America : United States of America**

**3 miles to Station Square**

A hulking monster with green armor with a golden visor stepped out of the treeline walk towards a cliff over 3 hundred miles. The morning sun shinned his armor as John-117 stood over the rocky cliff and glanced at a sight of human civilization. he could see a landscape of civilization ; jungles of buildings from apartment buildings to office buildings , highways of cars moving back and forth and ranks of neatly single houses in clustered groups.

" So that city is Station Square." said John to himself " No UNSC forces stationed there , that strange I am only getting multiple civilian transmissions and channels."

John frowned in confusion and held toward the treeline back to the warhog . " Cortana , I think we are back on Earth but this is not the Earth we thought of before. I don't see any military bases around or any UNSC presences around even worse I am in a different world with no chance of getting back home . Here we are at Station Square, a city that I never even heard in UNSC records. We been travel back in the Morden time almost 500 years"

"I never seen Earth that beautiful and free from the Covenant war before . Looks like we are back in the Morden age before humanity developed space traveling technology in 500 years . I don't know if we- "

Cortana sighed deeply as she looked at the inside of the golden visor before sense a large presence in the build in long range sensor . " Well, hold on ! I am picking up incoming vessel on the radar and it heading towards Station Square , 50 kms, ETA 1 hour. It not just any Covenant or UNSC vessel and that vessel doesn't even match any of the UNSC or Covenant database .

The image on his right shows a long ship with two cone shaped thrusters on it's tail and a large looking drill in the front with symbol that has a round face with a mustache.

" This is new but interesting . I got a feeling there will be a hell of a fight down there . These people down there are helpless but they forget about me. Better lock and load " John quickly double check his weapons to make sure they were lock and load.

He jumped back to the warhog as hit the wheel. The warhog grind forward ripping though the ground as he speed towards the city. " Whats our ETA until we get to Station Square before that ship arrivals ? "

" My calculations will be a hour that until you get to the city and the same time that ship will arrival at the city." said Cortana

" Right on schedule Cortana and how long was I out ? " asked John wondering how long he slept on the ship after the events of Halo 3.

" It been four years since you escape the ark." replied Cortana " Mental status ; sane just in case . I hack into the unknown vessel network ; well this is interesting . This ship was built by some person named Dr Eggman."

John frowned again then slammed the brakes with his feet , halting the warhog to a stop . However , both the Spartan and the AL chucked softly .

" Eggman ? That's ….haha.. really shitty but a dumb name for a guy . Why would someone want a name that starts with word Eggman ? " John asked in confusion " That word doesn't even exist ."

* * *

**1 hour before the attack of Station Square**

**Thorndkye Mansion**

It was a sunny morning at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chris Thorndyke a twelve boy raced down the living room only to find his best friend Sonic the hedgehog sitting in the coach relaxing. It has been a month after the defeat of Eggman ; Sonic and his friends launched an attack on Eggman's base while the US army and Guardian Units of Nations armed forces launch an surprise attack on Eggman's base . Sonic managed to defeat Eggman , destroyed his base and took two Chaos emeralds as prizes.

" Hey Sonic ! " called out Chris as he pull out a yellow cell phone from his pocket and show the phone to his friend. Sonic grunted with an eyebrow raising. " What that Chris ? "

" I got you a cellphone Sonic . This will make things allot easier ." explained Chris " Now you see , we can reach other right away even you are out in a run. We can talk anywhere now ,no sweat Sonic .

" Oh really ? " sighed Sonic with a hint of boredoms in his tone while he picked up the phone with his right hand . Chris winked at Sonic " Be sure to leave it on ." but Sonic frowned at the phone then Amy and Tail from the living room " Chris is time to get going , we have been waiting outside for you." Amy scoffed as the pink hedgehog sighed impatiently along with her friend Tails Miles .

" Where you guys going ? " asked Sonic puzzled

" Now we can go out in public , we are heading to Station Square to go shopping and we spend weeks hunting chaos emeralds and it is time to do some bargaining and I am going to shop until I drop." Then Amy scoffed again " There no point of taking me to the mall because I don't even know most of the time."

Then Amy's eye wide with excitement and she gasped with Joy " We can stay connect all the time."

Sonic raised another eyebrow at Amy and he said " No thanks ,". With a flash, Sonic placed the phone into Amy's hands " I be back in a flash and I see you around. Hey leave a message" Chucked Sonic as he took off run in a blue flash.

" Wait Sonic ! what about your cellphone " yelled Chris but Sonic was gone out of the mansion leaving his stunned friends behind.

Amy , Tails and Chris groaned with disappointment then Tails said " I guess he wants to be left alone." But Amy growled with frustration slamming her feet to the ground several times " Why can't he be alone with me ? "

" Don't worry Amy and Tails , Sonic will come around eventually. Maybe going to the mall and shop around can cheer you about Sonic. Besides what the worse could happen ? " said Chris patting Amy on the shoulders before the three friends headed for the Limo with a waiting housekeeper Ella and their rabbit friend Cream and her pet Chao Cheese .

But Chris and his friends or Sonic were unaware there was a new hero coming to town and it will be a hero that will change everyone and even Chris's lives even more. The new hero will be the spartan super soldier from the UNSC.

**Unknown Space**

A group of 35 purple long curved ships came out of a blue glowing vortex , the fleet of purple ships drifted for a while before the fleet came to a sudden halt expected for a large white warship that position itself in front of the fleet

Inside the CAS assault carrier flag ship , a brute chieftain sniffed the air around him as he stood up from his throne seat holding his gravity hammer in his hands. " What happen ? What is the status of our fleet and our vessel ? " the brute ordered to a small group of brutes and grunts working on the monitor stations . The chieftain frowned at the bridge but the Brute sensed something was not right and he can't not see what was wrong in front of him.

All the Brute leader could remember he and his battle fleet were fleeing from Covenant separatists and UNSC battle groups and ran into a black hole that suck the entire fleet in when the fleet came out of the vortex. They were in the middle of nowhere once to be drifted in a endless sea of stars with no way to get

" Our communications are up running smoothly and our engineers were repairing the hyper drive is damaged . " reported the grunt manning the monitor ." It would take weeks to get the hyper drive and the main engine back to glory." added a brute helmsman.

" Our weaponry systems and shields are down to 90 percent ." reported another Brute helmsmen. " We have not been able to detect any military frequents or vessel communication networks. We had word from the rest of the fleet they were receiving minimal damage and now in the state of repairs. Our ship and the rest of the fleet is now immobilize according to the transmissions from the remaining ships. "

" Very strange indeed , I want full scout groups deployed at once and I want all air units in the space now until we must know how we got lost in the first place ." said the Brute leader calmly before leaving the bridge.

" I want the ship and the fleet to be running in a week." he barked an order to his brute bodyguard. The chieftain marched out of the bridge , walking though the hallway and into his quarter before sit down and mediate his anger and his frustration.

The brute closed his eyes as he sat down in his exotic carpet of wool , ignoring his frustration and metal and dreamed into a vision where he placed the head of master chief in his throne victoriously. But the chieftain had one goal in mind: Find and kill the UNSC's demon ' the Master Chief ".

* * *

**Station Square mall **

Chris , Ella , Amy , Tails , and Cream and Cheese were sitting in a VIP room in a building groaning with disappointment . Their trip to the mall was turned into a disaster ; people were staring at them with interest ever where they go . Even worse , Tails was pulled by a kid who though Tails was a toy , Amy was being stalked by hordes of shoppers. But at a restaurant, the customers were taking picture of Chris and the rest of the group eating and hugging them.

Giving hope to go shopping longer , the group managed to find a room that isolated from the people who were stalking them.

" Oh what a waste. This shopping spree was a trawl." sighed Amy with disappointment.

" Well , people will get use to seeing you and the rest of you guys- " then Chris's eyes wide with shock as his eyes look at a window behind Tails .

" What is it ? "asked Tails with confusion in his tone.

" That ! " cried Chris in shock . The rest of the gang turned and gasped at a large warship hovering in the skies . Ella , Cream , Cheese , Amy and Tails along with Chris pressed their noses against the window staring at Eggman's new battleship in horror and shock. " Its him " growled Tails as he look forward to edge up for a fight

" We got to get out of here now ! " cried Chris as he lead the others out of the room as Chris , Amy , Tails , Ella and Cream and Cheese raced down the walkway pasting panicking civilians . Chris and hsi friends jumped into the elevator that would take to the ground floor.

People on the streets gasped in shock looking up at the strange ship hovering across their city. It was Eggman , a mad doctor with a long and thick mustache with a twisted plot to rule the world and he was back in town for some real payback.

Inside the bridge of the Egg warship was Eggman with his two robot assistances Decoe and Becoe . Eggman snarled with glee as he glanced at the screens filled with Station Square citizens stood still in fear. Then Eggman address to the microphone and his voice boom out loud .

"HAHA ! You losers ,about to learn that you cannot defeat me. I am like a rubber ball ; ever time you tried to slam me down , I keep bouncing back. Since your government attack me and destroy my base. I am going to destroy your city and rebuild my headquarters right here. "Announced Eggman as he pull down a level on the control monitor deploying his robot assault units and dropping them down in the streets of Station Square.

He watched evilly as his robots armed with wreaking balls wreaking havoc on the streets ; some robots were chasing civilians and others were smashing buildings left and right. But Eggman was unaware there was a UNSC supersoldier who was just arriving in Station Square and it would be a new foe that can't be reckon with. It was a foe that cannot be underestimated. Eggman will meet the Spartan for the first time ever.

Suddenly Eggman could hear loud barks of gunfire and explosions above his ship but he can hear it in the bridge however Eggman assure the police was batting the robots .

" Huh ? What the ? That better not be that blasted hedgehog and his little friends." growled Eggman to himself.

While monitoring and directing the attack on the screens of his ship , Eggman's grin turned to shock as he glanced at the nearest screen along with his two Hench bots.

Then Eggman's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the full horror on the monitor screens . Eggman saw a figure in green armor armed with an machine gun he had never seen and his gun was splitting fire and lead on his robots .

" What ! No , it can't be Sonic ! Then who is that nutcase tin scrape freak? " roared Eggman in shock . The mad doctor realized his E series robots were not match for the man in armor.

* * *

**Master Chief Pov**

**Pretty Officer Spartan Class 3 commando **

A warthog speed though the streets of Station Square towards a ship hovering over the shopping distract.

John heard the transmission coming from the ship in his helmet after Cortana analyzed the transmission into his ear. "HAHA ! You losers are about to learn that you cannot defeat me. I am like a rubber ball ; every time you tried to slam me down , I keep bouncing back. Since your government attack me and destroy my base. I am going to destroy your city and rebuild my headquarters right here."

" Not on my watch . That's the Eggman guy ? This is so interesting." The master chief muttered to himself as he squeeze the wheel tighter as the warthog gunned forward . He look up from his helmet to see massive chunks falling from the ship. They were robots and were armed with wreaking ball cranes, John assumed these robots share similar traits with construction vehicles.

" Hostiles incoming ! Watch out for civilians ! Don't let them in the crossfire! "warned the AL in his ear

He wasn't going to let a bunch of robots trying to destroy or kill as many people as they could.

He turned the warthog around into a defensive position . The Spartan hopped into the mini gun turret, ignoring the panicking civilians running though the sideways . John flipped the safety off the gun and placed both thumbs on the trigger.

10 seconds until the assault robots hit the ground.

He rotated the gun turret and he aimed the gating gun at three robots who just land near a group of buildings.

Now ! screamed John inside his mind.

The gating gun roared to life , it unleashed a stream of flaming armor pierce rounds , bullet clips pouring into the road. The first robot was riddled with chunks of bullets and blow into bits of scrap metal and the second robot's sensor head exploded by another burst of cannon fire and the last was ripped in half . Gunfire echoed through the streets , civilians were flinging themselves down to the ground to avoid getting ripped to pieces and stopped screaming before they covered their ears.

" On your left ! " cried Cortana in alarm.

John turned to see another group of robots armed with wreaking ball cranes marching though the streets pushing cars out of their way then charged forward.

Big mistake, the robots were in range of the M26 gating gun . John turned M26 gating gun around then opened fire again with the M26 gating gun and prevents the robots from firing their wreaking balls.

All the five of the E series robots already busted into flames and scrap metal after they were hit with a fierce barrage of tungsten rounds. John glazed at the destruction of the robots left and right on the streets .

John-117 smirked with complete satisfaction inside his golden visor then he glanced around the street looking for casualties . Cars were scattered on the road undamaged , buildings were untouched and there's people were getting up from the ground staring at him in confusion and fear.

"It's clear ! Get out here now ! " he yelled from the gun turret at a group of civilians hiding behind an alley and a couple of park cars.

" I think this section is clear no casualties , I just pick up another wave of these robots heading for the largest civilian center just three click from your position. You better hurry these people are sitting ducks." reported Cortana.

" Okay that will be the mall , these things are too easy to kill .But counts as a warm up Well these things lack armor piecing protection and well that makes the job simpler to do." scoffed John as he hop back into the warthog and speed off leaving the civilians or the police officers staring at the broken bodies of twisted chunks of robot parts wondering what the hell just happen.

**Eggman's war ship **

Eggman , Becoe and Decoe stood there in shock and horror at the screen. They had saw the damage , the carnage and destruction of the attack E 42 torole attack groups inflicted by one man in green armor armed with strange weapons . All 10 of them were destroyed by one man in armor without a starch.

Red veins blurted out of Eggman's forehead and Eggman was completely angry.

"Arrghh ! That thing is ruining everything! But I am not going let some nutcase lunatic in that suit of armor spoiling my plans and get away with it ! I GGGGGRRRR am not letting that freakface getting up on my nerves." roared Eggman

" Uh we do we do ? " asked Decoe enviously.

" We have no idea what we are up against. "protest Becoe

" We going to plan B ! " growled Eggman " Deployed Missile wrist now ! Let see that heap of misery can hand this surprise welcome."

**Station Square Shopping Mall **

" There nowhere to go this whole city going be wreak if this demolition derby keeps up. " cried Tails as the group ( Amy , Tails , Chris , and Ella holding Cream and Cheese) running across the parking lot and the maze of cars. People left and right were screaming and running though the park lot.

Chris and Tails could hear loud gunfire , explosions and screams echoed though the city and it was a real terrorist attack at Station Square. Eggman create some kind of a robot that run around and shooting people.

" I wish Sonic kept that cell phone. " added Chris in fear.

" Hey maybe we can get out of here ! " exclaimed Tails with hope , pointing to the limo parked in front of them. But a robot smashed the limo with his wrecking ball destroying their hope of getting out of the city alive.

" Oh boy ." gasped Chris as Ella , Amy and Tails along with a group of civilians cowering in fear behind the rows of cars as a three big yellow E -42 Torole robots surrounded them armed with their wreaking balls ready to kill.

Suddenly a green looking jeep vehicle with a cannon came flying out of nowhere smashed into one of the robots , the robot went down with a thump with its sensors and engine damaged badly. The animals and the humans flung down to the ground and crawl to the nearest car to hide . Chris peak out from the corner of the car and his eyes widen with shock.

The two yellow robots were catch off guard and turn around to find the source of the attack. Suddenly a figure in green armour with a golden visor up leaped from nowhere and landed on top of the robot smashing some kind of a blue curved sword into the robot's head. He twist the sword and a chunk was ripped out exposing the core . At the same time , the man fired his duel SMGs into the core of the robot. The gang screamed as the roar of the SMGs continued.

The robot shook and fell sideways and the super soldier charged at the last robot who turned and fire his wrecking ball but the super soldier dodge the wrecking ball shot with a twist from his torso , flipped backwards over the wrecking ball carter and the man landed on top of a car in seconds .

He pulled out a strange two barrel rocket launcher from its back and fired two supersonic missiles . Both missiles slammed into the robot and the robot exploded into a fireball of fire and chunks of metal.

The mysterious green supersoldier turned to see a group of civilians rose from their feet staring at him with awe, confusion and fear .

" It's alright , I am not going to hurt you . It over and it's clear ! Get out of here before more of those things come ." John said to the survivors signaling them to leave the parklot.

" Check the area if there are any civilians causalities ." asked John to his Al and he strapped the rocket launcher back on his back . He flipped the warthog back on its wheels after his vehicle had punctured a hole into the robot.

" No causalities John , we are lucky no one was hurt. " said Cortana in his ear . John glanced at the collateral damage around the park lot leading to the mall . Dozens of cars scattered , broken or in pieces , shoppers were fleeing everywhere and others were hiding behind the cars staring at him in confusion and fear.

" Well at least it couldn't get any worse. Good thing I stop this Eggman guy from turning this city into a warzone. There no UNSC forces or MAC cannons around. The fight isn't over." The Spartan turned away from the parklot and pull his MA5D assault rifle and fired blank range into the wreaking ball robot that was just twitching.

Chris and the gang was speechless and horrified, peaking from their hiding spot and they just witness a mysterious and merciless man just took out Eggman's two robots with such brutality . Brutality they had never seen. Chris , Tails, Amy, Ella , Cream and Cheese were staring at a man in mysterious green armor who just saved them from Eggman's robots .

" Oh my god ." gasped Ella placing her hand on her mouth.

" No way ! That is not cool. "gasped Tails

"I am so scared ." said Cream in fear

" What…..a …. Monster . Only Sonic could stop that freak" comment Amy

"What in the world just happen ? What kind of thing is that? " gasped Chris in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : New Hero In Town**

Sonic the hedgehog zoom across the city , running like a thunderbolt with his impressive speed of light. People saw the blue beam of light zooming past them ,using his spin dash moves to destroy Eggman's robots one by one giving Station Square citizens a bright feeling of hope.

" Oh YEEAAHHH ! " yelled Sonic as his form transformed into a red and blue self made cannonball and launch himself in and crushed a E series robot with the wrecking ball into chunks. He speeded around the corner and was about to rush towards an orange building .

Sonic froze in his track and the hedgehog's mouth dropped in horror. Sonic saw a dozen burning robots laying there in chunks , there were people standing on the sidewalks who were froze in fear and their mouth dropped open wide and there was a mess of bulletcases scattered around the road.

" Whoa! That is not cool ! That the most uncoolest thing I ever see." gasped Sonic as he gaze at the carnage around him. Dead robots with chunks of metal ripped out by something or someone destructive and fought such brutality that Sonic had never seen.

" What happen here ? Someone wreak this place I reckon without me . Oh boy." Sonic sighed shaking his head "Don't you tell me there a new party guy in town or Eggman is just trying to mess around with me."

Then Sonic's instincts picked up ; Sonic glanced at the orange building far ahead of him and there was massive gunfire and screams echoing across the city. " What going on ? Oh boy what did you do this time Eggman? " asked Sonic to himself

" Got a new toy to play around Eggman, too bad I am going to wreak it if other people got hurt." Sonic chucked and he speed ahead in a flash of blue light towards the shopping distinct. Sonic wasn't aware there was a new hero in town; a hero from the future.

* * *

**Station Square Mall**

John grunted with full satisfaction as he delivered another deathblow in the injured yellow robot firing blank range of his rifle. Then he took on last glance around the parklot but something catches his visor . Beside the ranks of parked car was two bunny ears sticking out from a deserted car's hood a few meters away from him.

John frowned and raised the assault rifle in mid air and he slowly took a step forward. Did he saw real bunny ears or it is just a girl wearing a bunny comb crying softy. John assumed there were civilians hiding behind the car completely traumatized or scared to death.

" It's alright, I am not going to hurt you." amused John as he took another step " I wouldn't shoot you ,I am here to get you out of here."

Hearing the voice from the green monstrous armored figure and it wasn't human , Chris gulped in fear as he crutched down , Tails was cowering in fear , Ella was holding a crying Cream and Cheese and Amy was holding her mouth with both hands shaking in fear praying Sonic was there.

" Oh no, he's going to get us . I am too young to die" whispered Tails

" I really wish Sonic was here. I don't want to be touched by that monster." Chocked Amy in fear

" I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't shoot you." The voice continued behind the car

" Go away ." sobbed Cream " Leaves us alone. Please I begged you."

" It's alright , they are gone now until you are alright. I am a Spartan; I am just a soldier . I here to help you." the voice boomed out sending chills down into the gang's spine as his presence became closer and closer. every foot step the figure took the more scared the humans and the animals were. Clearly they have no idea what kind of Spartan the figure was .

John sighed and tried again" Just come out ,I want to see if you peo-"

" John ! Watch out ! " screamed Cortana .

John turned just in time as a missile slammed into his chest exploding into an orange fireball knocking John off his feet into the ground.

Lucky his shields active and saved his life. The golden force field glowed around his armor, John blink with confusion as his hub blinking danger and warnings. His shield were down to 30 percent , Jumping back on his feet only to discover his assault rifle was in pieces . John realized he had a plasma grenade and a combat knife left.

" Where the hell that come from ?"

" You are looking at it Chief ! " cried Cortana. John eyes widen with surprise but a frown twisted in his face , he was looking at a robot with a missile launcher in its chest and two arms equipped with cord head rocket heads marching towards him waiting for his next move. That was the most stupid robot he had never seen but it didn't look like any forerunner sentential form.

" You got to be kidding me ? " scoffed John but a plan form in his mind then the Spartan smirked inside his helmet .

" There our chance ! Run everyone ! " yelled Chris to his friends while the mysterious man was distracted by one of Eggman's E series robot.

Ella , Cream and cheese, Amy and Tails along with Chris made a break in the opening , They ran across the parklot , passing fleeing civilians and cars . They managed to race to the street and turned a corner . Chris stopped in his tracks and he turned to see the armored man charging towards the robot with a ball glowing blue ball. The robot fired a continuous barge of rockets and rocket head cords

The superhuman just easily dodge them with a twist of his torso with such superhuman speed and jumped with such strength and the man flipped through the air avoiding shot from the robot's arm cannon . He slammed the ball into the head as he flew in midair . The Spartan landed on his feet 4 meters away from the robot . The robot exploded in a burst of blue flames and left a large carter in the parklot .

Then the Master chief turned around and walked away from the carter and the ruined parkinglot . The man with the golden visor turned to see a boy across the street standing in shock and fear. However the boy ran off in terror screaming .

" You spook that poor kid out didn't you John." Scoffed Cortana in his headphones.

" Well Cortana , I just want to make sure these people feel secure and oh my bad." Sighed John as he picked up his energy sword laying on the ground and reloaded both SMGs .

" John ! Got another unknown drone incoming." Warned Cortana to John. John pulled out his duel SMGs and turned to see a rounded ball like robot hovering in midair then it played out a hologram of a man with a fat mustache. It was Eggman himself.

" Is that Eggman ? Is he for real ? " gasped Cortana with confusion.

" You are Eggman ? " asked the Master chief as he lower his SMGs

" Who in world think you are ? " yelled the mad doctor " You miserable tin scrape freak ! You ruined everything ! "

" I am the one that ruined your killer party here ? Not me you are ." answered the Spartan as he circled around the probe. Your so called robots didn't put up much off a fight. But I got one question here buddy, what kind of somebody like you would want to call Eggman ? I doubt that word or a name doesn't even exist "

" YOU DON"T KNOW WHO I AM ? ! I am Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest gen-"

" The world's most greatest asshole ." John said coldly finishing Eggman's sentence." You are a nothing but a psychopath , a terrorist and even a mass murderer. I see it in your eyes. You are only focusing on collateral damage and civilian casualties. " John paused then said something else Eggman will never forget

"However you have no experience in combat tactics and that makes you look pathetic."

Eggman gasped with shock when he heard the mysterious man utter those words but Eggman's face twisted with rage.

" No one would call me such a word and get away with it . Who do you think you are ? Tin man ! " roared Eggman as his hologram edged closer to the Master chief's face. The Spartan crossed his arms in a menace pose

" I am just a Spartan." John replied fearlessly.

His words were like knifes and the word "Spartan" send a chill up to Eggman's spine. " Go ahead, throw another one of your robots . The next time we meet again ; this is between you and me and then you going be end up like your robots here ." said John coldly before raising his SMGs with his right hand in spilt second shooting down the probe and rip it into pieces.

Back on Eggman ship, Becoe and Decoe gulped in terror but Eggman was lending back in his seat in fear and he was taken aback by words said by the man in amour and he was shaking up for real.

First the mysterious man called him an asshole and then the man claimed to be a Spartan from the future.

" I am going get that Spartan nutcase! "yelled Eggman

" What kind of show-off thinks he is ." roared Eggman throwing his hands and arms in the air. " That Spartan nutcase is way worse than Sonic and my robots seems to underestimated him every move."

" I deal with that big pile of miserable scrape next time since we underestimated that Spartan whatever future freak for the first time. I think I got a city to fry and a hedgehog to bust. I got more problems than that blasted hedgehog and his little friends." Growled Eggman as he finished recording everything on his screen ; the Spartan's first encounter with his robots and his abilities wielding weapons that are not familiar with him.

" Well he was interesting ." said Cortana

" Wow that was some introduction by the new guy." said John " We better get a move on before any more of these strange people or robots get in our way."

Then John look up to the skies to see a strange fighter jet with x wings and two rectangular thrusters flying forward pasting buildings with a strange blue creature on the wings next to the cockpit heading for the battleship floating in the centre of Station Square.

The jet moved with such speed and agile dodging the flak fire and AA rounds with the blue creature in red shoes holding on the wing with such courage and determination

" What the hell ? " asked John to himself " What is that thing on that jet ? Can't be any UNSC strike fighters isn't Cortana."

" I got no clue what the vehicle is but it looks like it is handmade by someone with an advance genius in aerial flight. I never seen any fighter designed like this ." He turned to see a large flat screen TV fit on a large office building with a large crowd watching

The Spartan watched as the plane lead the ship towards the middle ocean before the Egg battleship was struck by a blue beam of light with such power the UNSC or the Covenant had never seen.

A woman in a orange suit appeared on the screen " This is Scarlet Garcia live downtown, Ladies and gentlemen ! Sonic the hedgehog had did it again and save the day." as a scene shows Sonic the hedgehog zoom down like a rolling flying blue cannonball into the cockpit of the Egg battleship , destroying it and send the ship into the ocean in a smoking messy.

The crowd cheered with triumph on the streets expect for the Spartan who was staring at the screen with disbelief.

" You got to be kidding me? A talking hedgehog walking on two feet? " said John to himself.

" Well at least that hedgehog took care of Doctor Eggman . Eggman and Sonic ; this is interesting. At least that Eggman guy wouldn't cause anymore harm. We better go before we are discovered too."

_Moving Hedgehogs and crazyass scientist .this is really not making my day that well_. though John as he seized the opportunity to jumped into the warthog and speed off forward in the street and out of the city of Station Square.

" Now Cortana, we find a place to lay low and I need to figure out what the heck I just saw after 4 years in sleep." Said John to his Al as he took one last look at Station Square and disappeared though the treelines.

* * *

**Thorndkye mansion **

_**" Breaking News : a mysterious vigilante in green armor successful foiled another attack committed by the insane Doctor Eggman and aid Sonic the hedgehog. Who is this man in the suit of armor ? Is he an ally or a foe from another outer space? However we are receiving multiple witness who claim this vigilante in green armour saved more than 6 dozen lives from the rampaging robots and police confirmed that this vigilante is armed and dangerous . The Police are asking for anyone to step forward to help led to the vigilante's arrest."**_ The TV reporter shows a vigilante in green armour holding an assault rifle firing on a robot.

Chris was sitting in the sofa watching the news and turned off the TV but Chris couldn't stop thinking about what he had just seen today. He did saw a figure in green armor and wearing some kind of golden visor armed with war instruments and guns Chris or Sonic had never seen. When he closed his eyes and he could see the man in the strange armour saving him over and over again with guns blazing and it saved him twice.

"I am a Spartan; I am just a soldier" still echoing inside his head and Chris did look up the word " Spartan "back home . He found out Spartans are brave warriors of Ancient Greece and fought multiple enemies on their own.

" Hey buddy, you ok ? " asked a cheerful voice.

Chris look up and turned to Sonic who was standing with a worried look on his face. " What the matter Chris ? you look really messed up. " said the hedgehog. Sonic like to see his friend simile but this time his best friend had a somber look on his face and looking like his worlds was crashing down hard.

" Oh Sonic, it nothing ." said Chris before putting on a fake smile " I am just too tired after the trip to the mall. The mall was a disaster."

" That didn't turned out that way ." added Sonic sat beside Chris " It great you , Amy, Tails and Cream and Cheese are okay."

Chris smiled again " I really don't feel good today after the trip. I need a real nap." Lied Chris as he slowly got up and he walked up stairs into his bedroom.

Sonic frowned to himself and he suspected Chris had seen something terrified or kept a secret from him. But Chris was too afraid to say something about what he had seen. "I don't know what's wrong with you even Amy too" Said Sonic "But I am going to find out. Just hang in there buddy I figure something out"

" You there Sonic ? " asked a voice and it sounded like someone was crying

Sonic turned to see his girlfriend Amy was standing there walking towards him. Amy started to cry and Sonic confront her by hugging her gently.

Chris was staring out the window of his bedroom and wondered ._There is something out there and I don't know what kind of a monster this thing is and why did he save me. But he is still out there and I got a bad feeling about him. _ Chris thought to himself

**One week later**

**Washington DC**

**White house**

Guardian Units of Nation agent Rouge the bat and her human partner Topaz and a GUN agent Captain Westwood in full dress uniform were at the office of the president with the president and his secretary Christina Copper along with an United State Army general. The president was about to brief on the situation

"I had never seen anything like this before." said the president as he turned on the screen " NSA received a report claiming some kind of meteor had crashed landed in the city of Station Square but that meteor is made up of some kind of metal that we are not familiar with ."

" This is the footage of the mysterious vigilante or terrorist last seen in the city ." said the president " However , he did not inflicted any civilian casualties and only attack the robots unleashed into the city by Eggman."

The screens show the large piece of metal at the GUN HQ with scientist analyzing the metal at a research lab and then TV shows a man in green armor holding an assault rifle at a robot laying on the ground.

Rouge and Topaz's mouths dropped in horror but Captain curled his fist in his hips as they glance at the TV screen.

" I never seen anything like it before . That thing is way worse than Eggman ." said the GUN captain and the president nodded. " That figure is not an ally or a friend to Sonic the hedgehog but clearly he is acting alone."

" On the news, we had saw the same figure in unknown armor armed with some kind of weapon launched a full scale attack on Station Square instead it aid Sonic in the defense of Station Square and drove Eggman away. But this monstrous technology or weaponry is something we had never see and that type of technology had no connection to any of countries around the world." the president continued

" Eggman will be our secondary concern but this new threat is our main issue here and we are not sure what this thing's motive is ."

" However, we have located some kind of unknown vessel crashed landed near the city of Station Square 580 hours ago but we don't know how bad this new threat is ."said the US army general

" How bad this new threat is ? " asked Rogue in whisper to her human partner " I call it the little green man."

" I not too sure but we see if this threat is that real." answered Topaz as the agents of GUN glanced at the screen on the fireplace plays another scene.

**Abandon Warehouse**

John sighed with satisfaction as he put down another set of supplies near the warthog inside the abandon warehouse in the forest. He managed to find an abandon warehouse on the way and turn it into a personal HQ after the Eggman's attack on Station Square . John spend a week gather weapons and supplies from the wreckage and set the warehouse as his base of operations.

He had enough weapons and ammunition to face a whole army , enough food and water for 4 months and now he had to gather Intel on what he will be dealing with in the future.

John placed his assault rifle next to a wireless laptop on top of a crate next to a dozen radar scanners, military laptops , and radios from UNSC hardware . On the other hand, Cortana was busy hacking into numerous military networks for Intel.

But John was continuing to put back the pieces of what he saw after he woke up from 4 years of hibernation back on the ship. First he met a weird man with a long mustache with the name Dr Eggman then a hedgehog that can walk and run like lighting in a speed of light

" John ? asked Cortana as her human AL form popped up from his clip next to the lap top. " I didn't know how we got back to Earth in the Morden ages but I guess I have find a way to pick up the piece on what I just saw. I start from fighting the covenant now to robots and face off against this nutcase doctor. This is getting even weirder every day better than crash landing into the United States of America I never even heard off ."

" While we will find a way John .I managed to hack into the US governments' computers and networks but their software is a piece of cake and I can hack in undetected. I pull up a dozen profiles and boy this is interesting . Look like you want to take a look at this."

John tap into the keyboard and then a screen pop up a photo of Dr Eggman himself . John scoffed with disgust " Whoa that the same guy we encounter back at Station Square. Well Cortana based on what you just read ; this mad nutcase has a obsession with world dominion and creating robots to do his dirty work and he maybe skillful in lying and trickery but you and me . We can see him lying in his eyes."

"You forgetting one thing chief , Eggman does wears glass ."

"What a loser this guy is and he doesn't admit he was a total bastard. Aright what else rather than Eggman ."asked John

" Second thing ." said Cortana " There is international military organization named the Guardian Units of Nation or GUN responsible for national security and law enforcement . Also the organization is well fund and relay on elite military units ; spec-ops , military branches from every army of the world and peacekeepers . They are resemble to the United Nations or North American Treaty Organization. The term GUN is sound similar to the same word gun ."

"GUN wouldn't be that of a problem since they lack the manpower to look for me. At least it is a waste of time for them ."

" However I found something else , remember the hedgehog we saw on TV ? You are looking at him." said Cortana

" Let me guess Sonic the hedgehog ? The one we see him on TV last time we were at Station Square? " said John

" That a yes John."

John frowned " Okay , this is going to be interesting ." as the laptop show him a picture of a blue hedgehog with a smirk on his face.

"That the Sonic the hedgehog people are talking about . So we are going to deal with some animal with the ability of superhuman speed that is a match to the speed of a sonic jet ."

" Yes ." said Cortana

" Alright ."

" Guess I have alot of homework in reading about Sonic and Eggman . What else is more interesting than these two show offs ? Look like I will be doing homework for now Cortana." chucked John as the master Chief continued to browse for more information about the new world and the other heroes on the laptop .

* * *

**Week later**

**School Bus **

A shool bus was driving past the tree lines on the road ; inside the bus was Mr Steward the teacher sitting in the seat of the bus doing his attendance while a group of students were seated in the bus chattering with their peers.

Chris stirred from his nap to his friend Danny elbowing his arm . " You okay Chris ." asked Danny

" I am fine Danny and I kind of didn't sleep well last night." replied Chris turning to see his classmate friends Danny, Helen and Frances

" It sound like you really have a bad dream didn't you ." asked Helen one of Chris's friends lending next a bit forward

" Yeah looks like you really dream of bad spinach or evil robots." said Frances next to Helen who were sitting side to side on the bus. Danny tried to change the subject.

" Didn't you heard about this lunatic in a green armor in TV? asked Danny " This dude got this wick cool armor and this machine gun. Even better he took on Eggman's robots single handily . Man Eggman went nuts over that green dude."

" Yeah ! I saw him on TV too ." explained Frances " His shinning green armour is so cool and I wonder he is a knight or something. Maybe he is a scary super hero."

" I saw him too and he is so brave ." added Helen

" No way , all by himself ? " asked Chris as he put up a fake curious look .

" Yeah ! " said his friends

" Whoa ! No way is that so cool ."

" Excuse people in the back ." called Mr Steward Chris 's teacher " Will you keep the noise level down and you people are distracting the driver in the front ."

The bus stopped by a sign named Station Square National Park . The kids and the teacher got out of the bus before heading towards the forest

" Move along children, today in this field trip , You will learn why nature is important to everyone . " said his teacher as he lead the group of kids though the forest . Mr Steward began talk about the eco-system, the wild life and how mother nature helps Earth .

Chris and the rest of the class spend hours collecting rock and plant sample as they learn the eco-system and mother nature.

The class moved swiftly though the forest and the tree line while staying on the trail until they reach the lake but something got their attention . Instead of a beautiful looking lake , they saw a deep trench of mud , broken trees and dirt craved form nowhere then the class saw a largest chunk of broken metal of such sizes stretch out and laying near the lake . The massive thing was almost the length of three football hills and the size of a 45 story building .

Chris , Danny , Helen , Frances and the class along with Mr Steward gasped in horror. The thing was made out of metal and no one knows how that thing got in there in the first place.

" What is that ? " asked Helen who squeezed the handle of her wheel chair in fear

" I don't know and it came from the space ." answered Chris

" Look at the size of this thing and I think there are aliens inside." exclaimed Danny

" This isn't some kind of UFO and it huge ." said Frances

" Oh my goodness." said Mr Steward as the teacher step back from the kids who were staring at the massive object with shock and fear.

" Let go in there ! Maybe there an alien in there and he got some cool stuff we have never seen ." said Chris as he rush over to the large torn gap and went in and the others followed Chris lead . One by one the kids went into the wreakage.

" This is chalkboard Charlie come in ." whispered Mr Steward the uncover agent to his watch " I have stumbled a mysterious identified flying object . It big and its dangerous ."

" Did you say a UFO ? " demanded the voice from the watch " This is some crazy joke isn't Agent Steward."

" Don't judge me as a nutcase now but this is serious . I am standing in front of it and I am uploading pictures now . He was about to take pictures of the object on his cellphone .

Then Mr Steward gasped in shock as he turned to see his class went into the object though a large open gap in the ship.

" Don't go in there ! Children get back ! " he yelled with panic as he rushed towards the hole of the thing but he was unaware of a new hero from a different word.

But there was a figure in green armor watching him enter the ship.

Chris and the class carefully walked though the massive hole of the ship ; he had to admit whoever build this ship who very creative.

He never seen anything like it even his friends . He wonder how would his grandfather Chuck would react if he or Sonic see this. The group of kids walked though the hallway made up of unknown metal , they walk past fallen debris , broken blast doors and the hallway was in a mess of rumble or twist metal. The kids move quietly expect for Helen's wheelchair squeaking and lights everywhere were blinking on or off

The kids were nervous ;Frances and Helen was breathing heavily and Danny was getting nervous . Chris took a deep breath as they approach a room . To their surprise, the doors spilt and side open . They saw a tablet like table in the middle of the room. It has a holo projector of the ship UNSC ShipForward into Dawn surrounded with numbers and words the kids weren't familiar with.

" Whoa ." gasped the kids with wonder as they were staring at a hologram of the UNSC battleship with the name Forward into Dawn. Chris , Danny , Frances and the kids simile with amuse and wonder at the hologram ; they saw some kind of artillery gun on the sides , turrets and a jet generators scattered everywhere on the ship . They never dreamed in their hearts that there will be something that can inspire them to do wonderful things like building ships to fly in space .

Then children continued to explore around the ruins of the ship while their teacher was busy looking for them though the maze of walk ways .

"Children ! Where are you people ? It is not safe in there." called out Mr Steward as he walked though the ghostly hallways of the ship with his flashlight on . However he brought a flare gun just encase of emergency.

While the kids were walking down the metal stairs leading down to their mysterious destination

"You got any idea what inside the ship ? " asked Helen " I really have a bad feeling about this . I really do."  
" Don't worry we are here together. We wouldn't let anyone hurt you." said Chris calming his friend down. " We will find a way out of here ."

" Yeah , this place reminded me of a scary story last year when we were in camp ; I remember I told the legend of the bogyman of the forest and this monster loves to hunt kids in the dark. Then he gobber them up like potatoes chips." said Danny

" This isn't the forest and I may want to change your story a bit . What if the bogyman did live in the UFO that we are exploring ." said Frances

" Bogymans don't drive UFOs." joked Danny to Frances as the other kids burst into laugher

They came across a large door that open sides always and next to the door was some kind of control panel . " What this ? " asked Danny as he came closer " Chris have you seen anything like this " asked his friend as his hand tapped softy on the panel .

Sudeenly the door came to life , the kids jumped in alarm and terror . The blast doors side open revealing rows of lockets and crates filled with weapons with lights hiss on. The kids gasped in shock and unison. Wonder , horror and a rainbow of emotions.

Weapons and equipment were everywhere ; assault rifles , shotguns , calibre rifles and alien plasma weapons.

" No way." gasped Frances " I think we found the million dollar jackpot ."

" It so technological cool." exclaimed Danny

" Oh my goodness ." exclaimed Helen in alarm

" It can't too real and what are those things ? So cool .This is the best field trip ever ! " yelled Chris

The children exploded into chatter of excitement as they rush towards the weapon lockers grabbing hardware , ammo magazines , armor pads or any goodies into their backpack as much they can carry.

Danny grabbed a dozen ammo packs and 12 shotgun shells into his backpack. Helen took a war goggles and a sniper scope equipment, Chris grabbed two hand grenades and a load handgun and Frances took a plasma pistol , a UNSC helmet and reach for a flash bang on the lower self. Other kids were grabbing guns from the rackets and tried to lift them up as they examined the weapons.

However the weapons were too heavy and thick for their backpacks to fit

" Mr Steward is going to love this ." said Helen with excitement

" Yeah , I can used these things for our next science project." said Frances

" This is some cool stuff this ship got and I really going to enjoy this ." said Danny " This is real science fiction and I don't see anything that looks like a real alien."

" You okay Chris ? " asked Helen to Chris who was standing there looking nervous. " I think we should leave . I got a really bad feeling about this."

Then the blast doors side open quietly and the kids were busy looting the weapons and ammo from the gun lockers . A figure in green armor walked right in and turned to see a group of kids everywhere looting the shelves.

Chris's eyes wide open in fear and his mouth drop in horror and everyone's eyes widen open as the children turned to see the monster in green armor staring right at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Spartan **

John-117 turned into another corridor with his assault rifle drawn as he approached a blast door with red blinking lights . The door side open and the Master chief stepped in and his head turned . His eyes widen with shock as he encounter a group of kids inside the armory picking up weapons , ammo clips and other arsenals . They were shoveling them into their backpacks. A few of them were scattered, chatting with excitment and grabbing weapons from the gun lockers and they were too busy looting the weapons since they didn't bother to know there was a Spartan behind them.

" What the hell ? " though John as a anger scowl twisted on his face however the helmet was hiding his expression" What are those children doing here ? " gasped Cortana . Chris was the first to turned and gasped in horror and slowly point at the direction of something horrible is going to happen . Danny frowned " What ? " seeing his friend in sheer fear and turned and Danny's mouth twitched with horror , Frances then Helen and the other kids turned and gasped in horror. They saw a humanoid like monster covered in some kind of green armor with a golden visor holding an assault rifle staring right at them

Chris was the first to scream then the other kids screamed too !

" AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHH! " screamed Chris

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! " screamed the kids and Chris in horror.

The Master Chief didn't respond to the screams of the children instead he lowered his rifle and kept his mouth shut. He let the kids screamed as loud as they want but he thought it would be better if he didn't move a muscle.

" It's the monster! " yelled a kid

"It him isn't it ! It's the monster from the city ! " yelled Danny

"He's the bogyman! " screamed Helen

" Oh on he's going eat us."" cried Frances

"Run for your lives! " screamed Chris running in circle

The kids were screaming and pointing their fingers at the Spartan, the others were running towards the blast doors banging in vain . The other kids were hugging each other crying as they await their doom. A few kids tried to hide behind the gun lockets .

" Get away from us you monster ! "Screamed Danny throwing a pistol ammo clip at the Spartan but the Spartan did not move

"Wow ." Muttered Cortana

Danny , Chris Frances and all the kids grabbing the stolen goods from their backpacks and throwing them at the monster until there was nothing left to throw but to screaming at the monster .

But the ammo packs and other stolen goods bounced off his amour and the Master Chief shrugged if the projectiles are nothing to him Chris tried to lure for a UNSC handgun on the ground but the monster retrained his rifle on the boy.

" Don't think about it . Don't make me do this." the monster's voice boomed. Chris gulped in fear and horror at the barrel of the gun. " Please don't hurt us . We so sorry we took your stuff." as he rose from his feet with his hand raised.

" All you kids stop, raised your hands and down on your knees now ! Place your hands behind your back of your heads "the Master Chief order as he lowered the gun down.

Chris gulped in fear and he and the others did nothing by comply; all of Chris's classmates and friends slowly got down on their news and placed their hands on their heads. All of them were sobbing in terror at the mercy of the super soldier.

"What about you? Can you move or can you walk? "asked Spartan at Helen was shaking in terror covering her face with her arms .

" I can't , I am parleyed. Please don't hurt me." squeaked the girl but the Master Chief turned his attention at the kid with the brown hair.

"What are you people doing here?" the Master Chief asked to the group of kids but the only answer he got from the children were the sound of those who were still sobbing." I am not going to ask it again, what are you people doing here." The Chief asked calmly but in a slow tone.

Chris was the first to break the silence" I am sorry! It my fault I went in there, we were only exploring. Take me not my friends." Chris busted into tears "I am so sorry! " he sobbed for mercy.

John frowned all of a sudden." I am not going to hurt you and the others okay , I am going to put the weapon away. So we can talk and everything will be all right." as he placed the rifle back to his armored back. The kids look at each and breath with relief since the monster wasn't hostile after all.

" You can talk ." asked Chris calmly as he was done with his tears.

The man in the green armour nodded " Yep , how about we can take it very slowly from here." before knee down on his left foot before the Spartan could say a word

" Get away from the children you alien freak ! " yelled a voice.

The Master Chief spun up on his feet and pulled rifle from his back and aimed at a man in a blue jacket holding a flare gun standing in a corridor .

Mr Steward gulped in horror as he was now staring at the golden visor of the man. " Uh...I got ... a ..flare gun and I am not afraid to use it ."

But Master Chief stood there in a minute locking his polarized visor on the teacher and he took a step forward. Mr Steward panicked and fired the gun unleashing a red flame bolt at the Spartan.

" Mr Steward NO ! " screamed Chris in horror

The Master Chief snapped in his other hand in action and his hand snatch the flare with such lighting reflex and at the same time his shields flared in respond. Mr Steward gasped in horror at the armored creature was lighted by glowing force field . John scoffed with annoyance inside his helmet ; that flare gun had no effect against his shields and he catch it in his left hand and extinguish the flare with a squeeze of his fist .

"You thought flare guns could work on me?" Asked the Chief.

"Oh no." gasped Helen hearing the voice booming from the alien's helmet

Mr Steward's eyes widen in fear as he was staring at the barrel of an AR wield by the Master Chief , he dropped the flare pistol to the ground. "On your knee. Do it" The Chief ordered as he flipped the safety off the rifle and locked a clip.

Mr Steward dropped on his knees with his hands up "Don't hurt the children. Take me not them."

"I am not taking anyone but I got a question for you. What are you people doing here? "the Chief demanding.

" I don't know what you are talking about." replied Mr Steward but the man in the green armour said " You are a liar."

The Master chief was unaware Chris was rushing towards the panel on the wall . Chris slowly push the button on the panel and the blast doors open quietly allowing the kids to run for their lives . " Come on go ! " cried Chris as he help the others run though the gap of the open door

" We got to go Chris ." cried Danny pulling his arm

" I am not leaving without Mr Steward." said Chris turning around his back to see the Spartan lifting his teacher by the neck .

" I said what are you people doing here." asked the Chief as he held Mr Steward on the neck."I said I don't know what you are talking about ." chocked Mr Steward who was shaking in fear but did his best not to show it.

Doing the unthinkable, Chris grabbed a plasma pistol laying on the floor and raised the light pistol at the Chief and squeeze the trigger tight . A green ball of energy formed from the tip of the gun as he hold the trigger on the handle.

"Chris what are you doing ?" yelled Frances

"Shoot it Chris ! " yelled Danny " You let Mr Steward go you monster ! "

" I am trying –" his sentence was cut off as the plasma gun let out a scream of a bolt zooming towards the Spartan.

The plasma bolt smashed into the Spartan's shields and John turned to see Chris holding the pistol in his hands. The Spartan dropped the man to the ground and Mr Steward coughed and wheezed for breath. The two boys stood there with their mouths dropped with horror, awe and fear.

"Drop it ." the Spartan ordered at Chris holding the pistol in his hand. " RUN ! " yelled Danny as the two friends boasted from the armory into the hallway.

" Aw great , two kids in one stone." muttered John as he took off after the two kids. " Keep running Danny ! " yelled Chris as the super soldier was gaining after them.

" Drop that gun ! " the Spartan boomed as he raced after the two kids as they turned into a corridor.

" Faster Danny." Yelled Chris as he ran

" I am trying ! Oh on ! " cried Danny as he turned to see the monster in green armour leaped and lured for him .

" AAAUGGHH ! " screamed Danny raising his hands to defend himself as the Spartan knock Danny off the ground and holding him in his left arms and his hand pined Danny to the ground.

" Danny NO ! " screamed Chris in horror and the super soldier's visor lean up and stared at him right in the eye.

"AAAAAUGHHH ! Get off me ! GO RUN ! Chris save yourself, don't save me ! I am already done for. " cried Danny struggling against the Spartan.

Took a final look at his friend at the mercy of the Spartan , Chris ran off in terror holding the plasma pistol in his hand.

" Dam it , the other kid got away ! " the Master Chief groaned to himself. " He in the bridge deck." Cried Cortana

The Master Chief took a final look at a screaming Danny before getting back on his feet continuing the chase on Chris. Danny rose to his feet in confusion and gasped in horror " Oh no Chris."

Then Mr Steward rushed up to Danny's aid after recovered from the grip of the Spartan. "Where's Chris ? " he demanded with fear. " We have to get out of here."

" It got Chris." Cried Danny with tears hugging his teacher" I am so sorry Mr Steward."

* * *

Chris crutched down beside a control panel behind the holographic projector table inside the large square like cockpit. Chris squeezed himself in a corner holding the plasma pistol tight and squeezed in eyes with sheer fear. The screen door open stepping in the Master chief , John scanned the entire bridge deck with his visor only to see communication and weapons screens online on the walls and the monitors. He could sensed there was someone in Bridge deck hiding from him in plain sight and there someone breathing slowly.

" There no way out. Put down the weapon and I will let you go. I wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't shoot you." The master Chief called out.

" Hold on John , Remember back at the city . We recognized the same child who saw us after we dealt with that nutcase Dr Eggman. How about we take it slowly and process gently will you John ? Follow my lead shall we."

" Sure thing."

John unplug his Al clip from his helmet and knee down on one leg and his hand holding the AL clip straight ahead.

" Its alright , you don't have to be scared anymore. We not monsters." Said Cortana out loud.

Chris frozen and called out "No stay away from me , you are trying to trick me. You are one of Eggman's robots and I know you are trying to kidnapped use me to get Sonic and the others when Sonic finds out something bad happens to me ,you are dead meat." Chris crubbed like a ball and wrapped his legs as tight as possible

The Master Chief frowned "Who's Sonic ? "

" I don't know who is Sonic is . But We are not the monsters you think and we wouldn't hurt you. I know you are just a child and do you know want to know my name ? " asked Cortana

Chris called out " Huh ?" as he peek out the corner to see the armored and masked man on one knee holding some kind of device containing a holographic beautiful woman.

"My name is Cortana , I am a artificial Intelligence and you are standing aboard the UNSC Forward unto Dawn cruiser. What's your name sweetheart?" asked Cortana

" I am Chris." Called out Chris from his hiding place." You can talk ?"

Cortana smiled and nodded " It true Chris ." Chris rose from his hiding place holding the gun on his side and stared at the armored green soldier on his knees holding a blue woman in his hands. Chris breathed hard with fear and kept his cool of not panicking infront of the alien.

" What are ? Who are you ?" Chris asked outloud

" John , this child must see some trust between us . said Cortana to the master chief " Will you please take off your helmet Master Chief."

John placed the AL clip on the ground and removed his helmet revealing a young man with a military shaved haircut with blues eyes and harden pale skin. Chris gasped in shock and awe at the young man dropping the plasma pistol . " You are ..."

" Spartan Commando Petty officer John 117." Replied John

Chris gulped in shock " You are the Spartan guy in the suit of armour that save us from Eggman. People say you are a monster but ..."

" Its alright Chris ."said John

" If you are a monster , why are you so scary." Asked Chris seriously as he got closer to the man's face " You scared my teacher and my friends why ?"as Chris point to his helmet on the ground .

" What you are looking at is a MJOLNIR power armour . An power armour system designed to improve the combined strength, reflexes , agilities and speed of a Spartan ." said Cortana.

" That thing kind off protect you for real ? asked Chris

" Yes. "said John

" Wait a minute or second ! You came from the outer space and crash landed here ? " asked Chris to the Spartan then both John and Cortana nodded

Chris broke into a grin " Then You are a space Spartan! So cool." The pair nodded again.

" Why are you here ? " asked Chris

" Because you and your friends were onboard the ship during your trip since you people stumbled upon it now you came here to steal the weapons. "said John " Kids like you shouldn't be playing toys like this ." continued John as he reached for the plasma pistol on the ground , taking it away from Chris.

"Who knows what could these arsenals could do if they hurt a child like you." Said Cortana as well. Chris starched the back of his head look at the woman.

" I got curious about your ship." Chris smiled " I understand Cortana and I really do." Cortana broke into a cheerful grin " You are a good boy Chris and you are one of the good ones."

" You shouldn't be here do you know why because I came from other galaxy or another world but I am a different human than your kind . But I need to destroy the ship because if your people find out you and the others saw me and the ship then people like you will be in danger. You will likely get blackmailed or charged with treason even your friends too." Added John .

Chris stood there in shock if he wants to believed what the Spartan said but this harden war veteran was very serious and protective of himself and others as well.

"Do you understand ?" asked John , Chris nodded and offer his hand " I understand you. You should come with me and maybe I can help you out. I can take you to see Sonic and grandpa , they will understand you."

John shook his head " I can't do that , I appreciate the offer but I will do myself just fine. I have to destroy the ship and I can't allow your people to gain access to the arsenal , hardware and technology of this ship. "

" If they did and there will be higher chances of starting world war 3 or 5 if that technology is access though greed and power." Added Cortana.

" But I want to help you what if something happens to you and you are all alone." said Chris sadly but John shook his head " I can't do that and it is took risky. I don't think civilization here will react lightly to me. But this ship and everything needs to go. Do you understand why I am doing this to protect you. Our mission is to protect humanity at all cost ."

" I understand and I promise you I will not tell everyone about you." said Chris " Back there , How could you be so brave ? " Chris asked again but the man didn't say anything and placed his hand on Chris's shoulders.

" Because Spartans don't die." Said John and Cortana causing Chris's grin even bigger

" I think you should go back to your friends. They must be worry sick." Said John as he got back up on his feet then put the helmet back on his head. Chris nodded and then said " I am very sorry for taking your stuff."

The Chief paused for a moment " Apology accept and I believed you ."as he lead Chris out of the bridge while holding his Al clip in his other hand

" Will I ever see you again and what can I call you ?" asked Chris

" Maybe or maybe not . You can call me the Master Chief." Said John

" It is very nice to meet to you Master Chief and Cortana. One more thing thank you saving my life and everything ." said Chris before delivering a crisp salute to the Master Chief and Cortana then John and Cortana returned to salute as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : The Mission**

The last of the Chris's classmates went screaming from the wreckage as they hurried towards a ditch in front of them. The frighten kids were still screaming, crying and frighten for their lives after they encounter a monster in green armor with a golden visor. The rest of the class hidden themselves in the ditch ; most of the kids were in despair , girls were crying and boys were shaken up. This trip was something they will never forget and it scars them for life.

Mr. Steward hurried to the ditch carrying a crying Helen , regroup of his class and he did a quick head count of the class only to realized he was missing another student Chris who was in the hands of a monstrous armored figure. Mr. Steward was nearly have his neck broken by that monster

" Children stay here but if I don't come out with Chris in five minutes. I want all of you get to the bus and go home." Ordered Mr. Steward as he turn to his frighten students. Helen was crying endless and Frances and Danny were hugging and sobbing.

" There something coming out of the ship ! " screamed a boy pointing at the gap of the grey walls of the wreckage. The kids screamed and covered their faces with their hands in panic as Mr. Steward crutched down.

It was Chris in one piece but the difference was Chris look really calm and relaxed .

The children exclaimed in shock and alarm , Danny , Frances and Helen were shocked to see their friend in one piece even Mr Steward too.

" Hey guys ? What did I just missed ? " asked Chris with a bright smile on his face.

Then everyone busted into cheers of joy surrounding Chirs, giving him hugs and pats on the back. Everyone was overjoyed by Chris's return expect for Mr Steward . But Mr Steward was so furious and Mr Steward was still furious when they were back on the bus on the way to the school. Everyone on board the bus was still pale white expect for Chris who was looking out the window smiling to himself . Mr Steward knew Chris was hiding something and he wasn't going to stop until he learn the truth of what Chris had just saw on that ship.

Two days later

A Guardian Unit of Nations Transport helicopter flew over a sea of green pine trees. 25 GUN soldiers or commandos and operatives onboard checking their equipment and weapons . Most of them were wielding MP5A3s and M4 Carbine assault rifles.

Captain Westwood and operative Topaz and Rouge were being briefed on a laptop by the GUN Commander and the president.

" We have confirmed there was some kind of strange debris from outer space and that kind of wreckage was something we have never seen before." Said the Commander " According to NSA reports, the wreckage has landed in Station Square National park , no civilian causalities or cases had been report but the wreckage broadcast some kind of military transmission and we reckon there were survivors ."

The laptop replays the transmission " Mayday, Mayday , This is Forward Unto Dawn requiring immediate assistance. One passenger onboard –" the transmission ended shortly.

The GUN crew muttered to each other in confusion and Rouge and Topaz look at each other in worry. Captain Westwood frowned suspiciously, something tell them in their mission there was something down there and it dangerous.

"However, agent Chalkboard Charlie has stumbled upon the wreckage and the debris from space then he confirms it is the actual wreckage from the meteor. Command allows Operation Whisper a go." Said the president.

" I want the wreckage or the survivors secured and the area sealed off after you secured the wreckage , contacted the 45th National Guard unit at Fort Canine and then I want to see the wreckage and the debris with my very own eyes. Good luck girls ." said the president

" Yes sir." Answered Westwood, Rouge and Topaz as they salute to the laptop as the laptop's chat screens turned off.

" Five minutes to the wreckage ! " the pilot yelled out. " Lock and load !"

"Captain Westwood have you seen anything like this ? We are coming across some kind of a platform " called out a co-pilot " I doubt Eggman can make this ." The Helicopter was hovering over a long chunk of bulky , druggy metal with two long occasional boxes in the end . Gun turrets , missiles batteries and artillery guns positioned on every angle and length of the ship with the name UNSC Forward Unto Dawn

Topaz and Captain Westwood walked into the cockpit and their mouths dropped in horror and shock.

" Look at that size of that thing Captain , That so ship , we have no idea what we are up against. I guess we all unestimated aliens from outer spaces than Eggman or Sonic."

" You got a point Topaz but I don't like the odds of the mission ; even getting in and out alive." Scoffed Westwood and continued "Those are our orders from command and we will have to finish it at all cost no matter what. Get ready I see you outside".

John's POV

John stepped from the elevator and stepped into the bridge and walked over to the monitors. He spend the final two days scavenging medical , food and weapons supplies, military hard drive and other UNSC vehicles into his base of operations.

After he stumped upon a group of kids looting the armory , John had to rigged the ship with C-12 explosives and then self destruct the ship before anymore visitors or witnesses create more attention from the outside world. He calculated he had 5 hours to scavenge any last minute survival supplies and 20 minutes for the ship to self destruct whipping out all the evidences of the crash.

Cortana was deleting every control system on the monitors to erased the records, weapons blue prints and other important information related to the UNSC. Her holographic image of a blue woman popped up on his clip

" Hows it going Cortana? " asked John and he removed his helmet , wiping off sweat off his forehead .

" Almost done big guy. Just a feel more minutes to program the ship to go boom boom." Chucked Cortana at her sense of humor.

" I been busy and I am done with the rest of the supplies. I set the charges on the ammo depot , the armory and the generators and the thrusters. Last part will be the bridge and that will be enough explosion to level this place to the ground and all the evidences too. Good job keep up the presence."

"But while you are working , I hacked into the GUN's database. I found something interesting Project Whisper." Said Cortana

" Project Whisper ?" asked John

" I have no clue that the United Nations and GUN are studying both UNSC and Covenant technology. Don't get me wrong, these people have no idea what they are doing or up are against. Project Whisper began 6 years ago after debris from outer space crashed landed in the Atlantic Ocean. That debris turned out to be a damaged UNSC battle cruiser and a DDS-class covenant carrier. Both ships were barely destroyed and under heavy guard by Theatre GUN armies. "said Cortana as she actived a screen of the two warships held under a top secret research facility with a flick of her hand inside the monitor with scientists and engineers doing experiments or taking part in the research . It's funny because Eggman isn't aware they are making arsenals of their own.

" What the hell are they doing to those ships ? " asked John " We can't let them gain access to the arsenals."

" It is already too late. My predations are they are researching and reversing both UNSC and Covenant technology turning them into weapons of their own; advance weaponry , armored vehicles and aircraft . Almost every nation is getting their hands on the weapons that are not familiar with them-. " Cortana turned to another screen to see a helicopter landed on a platform of the ship. A Chinook helicopter with the GUN insignia touched down on the ground before allowing the cargo of operatives with small arms walked down.

John looked closer to the monitor flat screen and a frown twisted on his face. He saw a bat in a sexy suit and a woman in full combat uniform armed with submachine gun. " Just keep getting better . isn't Cortana."

" Yep and Uh oh ? I think we got some problems John. Visitors from GUN themselves. I think they send themselves for the ship , they must know we are here. "said Cortana seriously. " its funny , they are using helicopters for transportation or combat functions. I though helicopters are outdated in the 24th century."

John added a clip into his rifle " We better go and deal with them."

" John hold on ! They are just human like you. Try to be a bit gentle with them. " said Cortana " I stay here in the bridge and you go off and try scared them . I wiped up a warm UNSC welcome for these gentlemen."

John nodded but careful placed his AI clip into a hard drive and hidden it under the command console connecting it to the other systems " I will be back. Try to scare them for real." He whispered.

" Go get them big guy." Snickered Cortana.

The team of GUN soldiers walked forward though the platform and they admitted whoever build this kind of technology must be centuries ahead and was creativity with the technology. Missile batteries , Artillery guns and nuclear missiles tubes scattered around the platform in a frozen pose and they showing signs of no resistance.

"What's all this ? Captain Westwood sir ? asked a British SAS commando GUN recruit with the blonde yellow hair, a transfer from London Britain" Have you seen anything like this sir ?"

" I don't know and we will find out when we get to the bottom of this ." said Captain Westwood gripping his M68 machine gun tight. " We have way bigger problems right now than that Dr Eggman himself."

" Yes sir ! " said the GUN recruit before glazing at a gun artillery turret.

" I think I am going like this place and yeah I like it when it's creepy. Don't you think Topaz." Asked Rouge the bat

" Maybe yes or no but next question what are we up against ? "said Topaz to her partner

" I doubt there's a ghost waiting for us." Snickered Rogue "I think I am going like this place here."

" Contact at the Control Center over there ! 2 o clock! "yelled a soldier

The GUN operatives snapped into action and the soldiers jumped into a metal trench next to a missile battery raising their assault rifles to see the enemy others crotched down in defensive formation. Rouge and Topaz crotch down beside a missile battery and Topaz leveled her machine gun.

Rouge jumped on top of the missile battery and look up to the building on the platform dead ahead and Rouge frozen then look closer. Rouge gasped in shock. A man dressed in full green battle amour standing there side the control bridge looking down at the GUN forces in defensive positions.

Rouge couldn't see his face because of the shadows inside the control tower. " What are you big guy ? " Rouge asked herself.

" Sir target is in range. He is in some kind amour." Reported a soldier with a scoped M4 carbine " Permission to engaged"

"Hold position." Hissed Westwood

"I got the shot sir ! " protested the GUN soldier.

"Rouge what did you see ? Isn't Eggman or what ? "asked Topaz hugging beside the battery

" It looks like he is some kind of mystery guy in a suit of green amour and oh I think he disappearing. Looks like handsome wants to play hide and seek." Rouge saw the mysterious figure disappeared into a curtain of shadows.

" Depends if he a real nutcase or not. This guy is going down hard. I doubt he is an agent for Eggman. I bet the president who like to see this nutcase would be real nice. Just keep your guard up Rouge .I sure he got plenty of surprises for us."

"Target disappeared sir." grumbled the GUN marksman with disappointment lowering his rifle.

"Alright ." said Captain Westwood to his men " Let move on."

Rouge flew up to the bridge before launching a spin attack melees on the windows, the glass scattered into bits and Rouge landed on her feet surveying the bridge.

At the same time ,Captain Westwood and Topaz threw hooks and ropes at the bridge , locking the hocks tight against the 14 inch bars on the presence windows. Topaz was the first to climb up before Captain Westwood and the rest of the GUN unit .

All of the GUN forces regrouped in the bridge. The other soldiers were standing guard behind the broken windows and two GUN operatives were setting up laptops and hard drive on the computer terminal . Others were rechecking their weapons or munching on snacks and sitting down on the monitor desks.

" Sir this is new , these monitors don't have any wires or cable drive and they must be run digitally ." said a GUN operative as she opened up a panel under the weapons console while inspecting the main drive.

"Can you turn it open? " asked Topaz

" I think I can try madam." Replied the female operative.

"I think I got a bad feeling about this Rouge." Said Topaz with worry " Something is in this ship doesn't want us to know about this."

" Relax sister, why would anyone want to abandon this heap of baby scrapes here." Chucked Rouge reassure her partner " We better make a move on before you get those funny feelings again."

The other soldiers chuckled at Rouge's sense of humor even Captain Westwood too.

" Alright let get back to work, I want 4 teams of 5 securing the ship and I want radio contact with all squads to this location. The rest of us will be securing intel and we will going establish communication ASAP. Move out. "ordered the GUN captain. The groups of five then walked out of the bridge deck and one commando was standing guard behind the console

" Do you have a bad feeling all of us are not getting out alive ? " asked Topaz to her commanding officer in charge.

" Maybe or I don't know what we going against , just be on your guard." Before turning to the radio in his hands. However they were unaware there was an AL watching them. Cortana snickered as she watched behind the monitors watching the five soldiers and a bat chatting along themselves.

"Okay then, I am going to enjoy this. I can scare them." Cortana chucked.

" All teams come in ? " asked Captain Westwood in the radio

" Team red in position ? "

" Team blue staying by?"

" Omega troop ready."

" Delta Squad waiting for new orders."

" All teams watch your backs and proceed with full caution." Warned Westwood " We don't know the layer of the wreckage be on your guard. Westwood out."

Below the bridge , a group of five GUN soldiers walking though the hallway towards the armory infront of them. They shined their flashlights and rifles up and down looking for any signs of life however a helmet with a golden visor peeked from his hiding place behind a corner and saw the GUN soldiers walking ahead.

" You think something's down there waiting for us. "asked a GUN operative to his partner on his left side.

"Nan I don't know but I got a really bad feeling about this place." said the other GUN operative behind them.

The GUN squad was unaware there was a Spartan hidden in the shadows waiting for his next move.

The blast doors open stepping the soldiers, the soldiers gasped with wonder and horror. They saw weapons everywhere on the gun lockers , weapons of the future they had never seen ; from machines guns to assault rifles to UNSC equipment.

" Sweet mother of mercy ? " gasped the young soldier.

" Are those real guns ? " asked another GUN soldier

"They got to be way better than ours." Added another GUN commando ,he picked up a battle rifle with a tactical scope from a shelf. The other two were rerunning weapons in the crates and sampling the weapons.

" This is Team red to Command, we stumbled upon large stash of weapons and ammunition." reported the commando to his radio.

" Hey Fredric, you want to see this?" called out the GUN trooper to his comrade who was standing guard behind the metal slide door. The respond was nothing but clear silence.

" Fredric? " as the soldiers to see a SMG laying on the ground, then a chill of fear griped each of the GUN soldiers and they got a feeling something bad was going to happen. They all stepped out of the room into the deserted hallway, leveling their guns up and down and each of them were shaking their rifles with sheer fear. They breath unsteadly.

" Fredric! Where are you ? " called out the GUN trooper as he and the other active their night vision goggles in the dark ; the more they walked further the more frighten the soldiers became.

" Fredric -"

The soldier could see a field of green light reflecting the hallway as his goggles active, they saw a helmet with the name Fredric on the side laying there 5 feet away.

" Right behind you now." Replied a voice in the dark. The GUN soldiers turned their rifles around and they gasped in fright to see an armored man with a helmet and a visor standing there looking straight at them.

The commandos screamed and fired their weapons in a panic. Much to their horror , the Master Chief shields ignited in a gold blur of light and his shields deflect the bullets fired from the GUN commandos . Not a single wound inflicted on the Master's chief armor.

The hallway echoed with gunfire , punches , screams , thumps and groans.

The Master Chief brushed both his hands and walk away , leaving the four GUN soldiers laying on the metal ground out cold.

" Red team come in ?" demanded Topaz on the radio and turned to see Rouge putting her feet on the console while resting her wings.

Radio responded with nothing and Topaz cursed to herself . She walked over to Captain Westwood and the operative at the computer screen. The Tech operative having trouble getting the main computer drive online.

" Any luck on our mystery figure and if you don't I am so bored I could go for a nappy." Called out Rouge.

Then the computer screens and the consoles turned on mysterious and the lights were turn on in the bridge.

" What did you just do ? " asked Topaz to the operative.

" What did heck just happen ? " asked Captain Westwood.

" I don't know but it wasn't me." Answered the GUN operative.

" Oh now we are in a haunting shipwreck." Chucked Rouge " Light flip on, stuff moving around and wow what a dull ghost hunt this mission is."

Then the computer displayed a few words on the screen saying " Do you want to play ?"

" I think we are in Captain." Said the operative.

" Allow me, let turn this thing around and lets see what you got." Chucked Westwood as he typed in the words Yes.

" Hey Rouge ? asked Topaz to her partner " Do you really have a bad feeling about this ? Look at this kind of technology and it looks like it is centuries ahead of time. Someone must have a brilliant idea of designing supercomputers."

" Oh please Topaz, I doubt those super computers could scare us. Besides they way more enchanting than Mr Eggman himself." Said Rouge tapping the screens of a monitor.

Suddenly the voice echoed around the ship, " Hello there."greet a female voice causing everyone in the room to jerk up in shock and surprise.

Captain Westwood quickly pull out his handgun scanning the bridge deck for hostiles and the others gulped in fear.

" Who said that ? " yelled Topaz holding the machine gun and Rouge put up her fist ready for a fight.

" My name is Cortana and what are you people doing here ? " asked Cortana though the microphones as she snickered with glee watching the tension inside the monitors. The GUN operatives were frozen in fear and sheer terror.

" Hahaha, very funny. Whoever you are ! You are in serious trouble! Come out with your hands up." Yelled Topaz.

Cortana laughed again " That's the best you can do ? Wow , I am so bored with this conversation."

" How about we make this really better ! Trying out one of your girly tricks with me huh and oh you sounded like an old lady." Retorted Rouge.

Cortana scoffed with annoyance, brushing away the insult and continue her taunting as she watched from the other screens of the console monitors.

" Then why do you sound like an old lady. Just between you and me Miss batty." Said Cortana returning the insult back at Rouge.

Rouge's eyes widen with shock as she was taken aback by the insult and Rouge gasped in shock.

" Its funny because there are 25 of you at first and now you are down to 15 men down." Said Cortana " I don't think your men are coming back Captain Westwood and agent Topaz. I noticed your name tag by the way."

Cortana pretend to give her audience a chilling laugher. Her laughter gave the group the chills.

" HAHAHAHAHA."

Topaz and Westwood gulped in horror and shock by the ghostly AL's laughed . " What ! " yelled the two agents.

Cortana said " I am afraid your boys are already dead."

Topaz swallowed with fright , " That impossible ! We are on board for an hour. Where's the other teams ?" Cried Topaz.

"You killed them." asked Captain Westwood.

Cortana giggled " No I did not I am not alone."

Topaz , Rouge and Captain Westwood look at each other with full horror.

The female voice continued " What's yours name batty ? "

" Hey the names Rouge and I'll mess with you with a bang. Nobody calls me an old lady and gets away with it !" yelled Rouge to the bridge " Who do you think you are ? "

Cortana snickered " I am every computer's worst nightmare of the 26th century. This is what happens when you take people's stuff you are not familiar with. We take it back , one more thing any ladies and gentlemen want to tell me about Project Whisper. "

" How did she know about Project Whisper ? " gasped Westwood in horror

" Okay sorry ! " said Cortana " Shall we end this conversation with a bang ! "

Then the consoles around them exploded in a shower of sparks of flashes. Topaz , Captain Westwood and the remaining GUN soldiers cried in frighten. Rouge screamed in horror. The lights turned off instantly leaving the bridge in a deadly silence. Everyone looked at each other's in sheer horror plastered on their faces.

" Oh my god." Said the Westwood in horror.

" I don't want to die! " cried the GUN Commando

" Lets get the hell out of here ! Bomb this place." Added the GUN Operative.

" We need….abort the mission…AS…A..P right now." Stumbled Topaz

" Okay I am so freaking out now." Said Rouge with horror

" We need to get out of here now." Said Topaz determining to get out of the mysterious wreckage then Rouge , the operatives and Captain Westwood nodded as well. Their mission was now turned into a nightmare of survival. A mission they will never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Newfound enemies **

A GUN squad turned into a room on their left and the GUN commandos gasped with amaze. They found a facility filled with big long tubes enough for twenty people and there was a holographic table in the middle . The soldiers scanned their rifles left and right looking for any hostiles. Two soldiers advanced towards a pod dripping wet , the others were looking at the Holographic table that is active.

" What the hell is this ? " asked a young soldier to his squad at the pods.

" I don't know what we are looking at and I think is brand new. These tubes look like they are locking people in there." Said the other GUN Soldier from Canada as he touch the tubes

" Or they were freezing something." Said an recruit from Korea

" This one is wet , one of the tubes and I think somebody was in that tube." said another female GUN veteran from the United States army. " I bet they are containing aliens in there."

" I thought aliens come from UFOs not ride on big flying battleships. One of these days I am going to see a real alien from space." said another commando tapping on the tubes.

" Uh guys I found something over here !." called another soldier tapping on the holographic table causing the squad to turned around. and then a 3D- digital file pop up in front of them and then the holographic file release a swam of charts , battle reports and a video of a frozen figure in green amour laying in a crystallized tube.

" What the heck I am I look at ? " asked the GUN commando leaning closer to the scene and another GUN soldier said " That looks like full body amour with metal on it. It got to be an alien here and where is he now ? " Then the squad felt a big shiver of fear in their spines and then the radio crack alive " To all units , we are aborting the mission –" the radio was jammed instantly.

" Command ! Come in ! "yelled the soldier in his radio, then they heard a something hard crashing to the ground on the other side. The soldiers rushed out of the room with weapons ready and then turned a twisted corridor leading to the supply room. The Soldiers frozen as they saw a body of a GUN soldier lying behind a corner with his legs stick out. The M4 Carbine was torn in half laying there. Then the body was jerk back. The soldiers gasped in horror and shock and then they realized something was really wrong in the mission.

The squad leveled their rifles at the ready as they advanced forward .

"Whoever you are ! Come out with your hands up you alien freak." Yelled the commando.

He flipped the safety off the M4 carbine and then active the flashlight attachment. The commando's eyes widen open in horror as the flashlight active and shinned at the Master Chief in full armor standing there staring right at the GUN commando .

" What the hell ? " gasped the GUN Commando in horror.

Then Master Chief lunged forward knocking the carbine off the man's hands in front of his stunning teammates before deliver a hard punch to in the man's stomach. The man gasped with intensive pain grabbing his stomach.

He grabbed the stunned man and threw the soldier back at one of his teammates.

The master chief quickly adjusted his strength in the battle as he attacked the horrified GUN commandos who didn't have the chance to open fire. He went for another GUN commando, he snapped another rifle in half , flipping the soldier 180 degrees in the ground . John delivered another KO punch in the man's face , breaking his nose .

He elbowed a soldier in the face who tried to bash his head with a rifle on his left and the soldier collapsed down. The two commandos stood there in horror as they saw the armored monster took out three of their squad mates in such a brutal manner , shaking their rifles in fear. Then they opened fire in full auto at the Spartan as he walked towards them but the Spartan's shields flick up and deflect the bullets at erase. John yanked both of the rifles out of their hands and smack the two soldiers in the face with the butt of their own rifles.

Five minutes later the GUN soldiers were laying on the cold metal ground wounded and out cold. The Master chief examined the GUN soldiers as he noticed their GUN badges and insignias on their flak jackets.

" Wow that's the last of them . The Guardians Units of Nations." said the Master chief with disgust " They need to come up with a better title."

* * *

Back the bridge , Westwood smashed both of his fist into a termite with frustration and turned to see the rest of his squad with concern .

" Where are the other squads ? I don't see them regroup back at the RZ zone ." growled the GUN captain as he retreated from the windows. " We going to have to call in airstrike on this one and believe or not one of us are so going to get fire

" Sir , it even worse and something is jamming our commutations. " said the operative tapping his headset.

The remaining GUN squad was nervous , frustrated and edger to get out of wreckage. Topaz was yelling at the radio for the squads to return, Rouge was wreaking the monitors with her fury and the other two GUN operatives were shaking their rifles in sheer fear.

" Maybe sir .We should save ourselves." said a GUN operative with fear in his tone.

" Not until we get everybody out of here." Growled Captain Westwood.

" I really hope you ladies and gentlemen are having a great time." Came the voice of the AI again and this time it was the ship's AI Cortana herself. This time , the AL made her appearance of a blue woman on the main screen.

The GUN squad included Rouge gasped at the beauty of the woman then the GUN agents raised their rifles and submachine guns at the monitor . "You got me but you already know me ." taunted the AI raising her blue hands in the air " All this time, I am the one who keeping you distracted in your heist mission."

" Well , Well .This is still one of your little trick missy ? Make a move you toots and I have the pressure of ripping your blue Blondie head off." Growled Rouge raised her fist.

Cortana smiled " Really ? That all you got ? this is interesting to me because you are different from the other. You are a talking bat with human characteristics is that right ."

" Enough chit chatting sister. You are in a deep world of pain here."

"Well then I forgot I am outnumber 5 to 1 but you are forgetting one more thing." Chucked Cortana

" What that supposed to mean ? What's that ? " asked Topaz

" You are looking at the real danger right here." Answered Cortana with glee on her face.

" What ? " gasped Topaz and the other teammates exchange looks of shock and fear and they stared at the monitor in confusion. While Cortana was distracting them , the evaluator door open quietly and two flash bang grenades and a sonic bomb were tossed in the air and exploded in mid air infront of the agents .

Topaz , Westwood and Rouge and the other GUN agents were catch off guard only to be blind by a bright flash of light and sparks from the flashbangs. The agents were knock and push down hard by the blast impact wave from the sonic bomb and it send Topaz flipped over a railing and hit her head on the ground before blacking out . Her partner Rouge crashed into a monitor behind her and hit her head on the keyboard . After collapsing , he bat was laying on the ground wounded before slowly closing her eyes. Her world went to black and later she heard a loud foots steps towards her. All five GUN agents were knocked out in 60 seconds.

" What is this?"the voiced answered. " What are you people doing here ? "

* * *

000000

Back at the Thorndyke mansion , Chuck and Tails were in the laboratory , monitoring the screens for any signs of chaos emerald activity. Sonic was up on the roof napping and Chris was doing his homework in his room. Amy and Cream and Cheese were helping Ella with dinner.

" This is new." Said Chuck "We have not been picking up any signs of a single chaos emeralds for a while, and besides I couldn't stop think about that man in that mystery green armor."

" Same too Chuck. "said Tails as he signed " I don't know if he a monster or not. The last time I saw that freak he was protecting all those people back there. I still can't tell or believe he is some space freak or something."

" I serious doubt that." Said Chuck " I have never seen anything like it and I don't think Eggman would have the brains to build such a thing like this ."

" Amy and Cream said he was such a evil monster." Said Tails fearfully.

He tapped on the monitor to reveal a video of a figure in green armor firing blank range at a robot. Seeing the same figure in green armor on the screen was making Tails nervous but something catch tails eye.

" Is that a name tag Chuck. I going to get a closer look." Said tails as he zoom in the image of the Spartan's armor plate on the monitor.

" You are right Tails , look at the tag on the armor and it look be a serial number rank." Said Chuck

" It is 117." Gasped Tails "He must be from a top secret Spec-Ops unit from the military. But I hack into the military files but I come up with nothing to related to what we had saw. Whoever this mystery 117 is , I am going to find out ."

" Don't think about it , you , Sonic and the others don't know what you are up against. We may all unestimated that thing in the green suit. If we did, we will be all in danger if we come across this thing. Who knows what kind of weapons he may used against us." Said Chuck seriously

" But-,hold on Chuck I got something on the radar. Scanners show high levels of chaos emerald active 10 clicks from Station Square. Hold on I got something ." said Tails as he rapidly tap on the keyboard.

Then a recorder played on the monitor " Mayday ! MAYDAY, MAYDAY, This is UNSC Forward Unto Dawn requesting assistance. we have one passenger on board. Repeat one passenger-" the transmission was cut off.

" Did I just hear that right ? Did she just stay UNSC Forward Unto Dawn ? " asked Tails to his human friend.

" I think so." Answered Chuck.

Chuck and Tails were completely stunned of what they just heard. " I think chaos control must brought something dangerous to our world but the question is what came to our world."

" I am sure it is way worse than Eggman and we better tell Sonic about this." Said Tails

"Hold on Tails , I think I found the trace from the transmission." Said Chuck and he clicked on the screen of the computer and then the satellite cam shows a large chunk of metal laying in the middle of a forest with the name UNSC Forward Unto Dawn.

Tails and Chuck's eyes widen with shock and awe as they were both staring at the shipwreck of a spaceship in screen.

Back at the Eggman HQ hideout, Eggman and his henchbots were finished analyzing the video of the Spartan at his office. Eggman raised his fist in fury " Whoever that Spartan nutcase is , he going be sorry for this ."

"AAARRRGGGHHH ! So you think you are the big shot than Sonic. You are so dead you Spartan! " growled Eggman to the monitor screen.

" First we unestimated that big green bundle of misery and now I can added Mr Spartan nutcase into my hate list."

" You just became my number 2 enemy Spartan." Said Eggman furiously. " You just decade war on the Great Eggman himself. I will get you soon. Very Soon"

"Boy, Eggman is still holding the new gurgle against that green nutcase." Said Becoe

" I don't know, Eggman remember what happen last time." Said Decoe " When we came across that Spartan

" Enough of that word you two boozes, I have something that will tear that Spartan nutcase for good but we will meet him soon." Said Eggman with a smirk.

Meanwhile back at Forward Unto Dawn wreckage, the Master Chief was securing the GUN prisoners and bonding them up with handcuffs before dropping them off inside the GUN transport copter. Rouge and Topaz along with Captain Westwood were tied up in a corner back at the Bridge. Rouge had a burse on her left forehead, Captain Westwood was bleeding from both of his noses after crashing into a termite monitor and Topaz had a small cut on her forehead.

Topaz slowly open her eyes only to see a green figure in armor walking out of the door towards them. He put the assault rifle on the holographic table next to the laptop and turned to a blue holographic woman analyzing digital files . The Spartan and the Artificial intelligent blue woman were busy chatting about Project Whisper. They didn't noticed Topaz waking up along with her teammates.

" It is him ! Isn't it ! " gasped Topaz to her partners.

" What is that thing ? " asked Rouge with fear in her voice.

"It can't be ! Is that thing from the news." Gasped Westwood.

The Master Chief turned away from the AI woman and approached the operatives then his interrogation with the GUN agents began. His gold visor scanned the three agents with interest and it send a chill down to each of the agents spine. A voice boomed out.

" You better listen very carefully and this is how it's going to work. I ask the questions and each of you are going give me answers in a way I find satisfaction." Said the Master Chief to the agents who swallowed in fear as they heard his voice for the first time. It was deep and hollow." If you don't, none of you are getting off this ship. Here it comes."

" I know all about Project Whisper , you and GUN are researching and reversing both UNSC and Covenant technology and making them into your own weapons. Where are you keeping the technology, the arsenals and the weapons?"

Captain Westwood was the first to answered " I don't know what you are talking about."

" You are lying." Said John " Okay that didn't work. Cortana your turn."

Cortana smirked as she appeared on the holographic screen flat table with a digital file of Captain Westwood in a dress uniform along with his personal information infront of the agents.

" Captain Westwood , a 7 year GUN veteran and there's more about him . You served in US special forces for 4 years, 2 years as a CIA operative before joining GUN. He did more than 10 tours in Iraq and 35 combat missions won three medals of honor, a bronze cross and promoted to rank of Captain. On the other hand." Said Cortana out loud " You are serving head of UN security for Project Whisper. I can't believe you people are using taxes to fund your so call science project"

Captain Westwood swallowed fearfully in a way that it surprised him , still he couldn't offer an answer to the chief but he was nearly on the edge to speak out sensitive information. The Master Chief look satisfied with the agent's reaction and noticed beads of sweat pouring down from Westwood's forehead.

" This is an interesting, Rouge the bat , a jewel thief and a full time government field operative working with a 9 year GUN veteran and a former US marine Topaz who served 15 tours in the pacific and in the Middle East." Continued Cortana and smiled to The Master Chief.

" How do you know that I was in the US army ? " gasped Topaz in horror

" You little blue snitch. You be sorry sister when I rip that blue blurry head of your off." Growled Rouge at Cortana ,shaking from her bonds. In responds to Rouge's insult the Master Chief swing his assault rifle and aimed it at Rouge's head with on hand.

" Try , it wouldn't be that easy . One more thing I am not easy to kill." warned the Master Chief seriously. Rouge swallowed in fear and it was something that can't be reckon with.

" You people are well train to handle interrogations Oh boy, " Cortana taunted " I can't wait to release all of your personal information to the general public. "

" Stop ! Stop!" yelled Westwood " What do you want to know ? "

"The arsenals ! The project ? Project Whisper! Where are they ? " yelled The Master Chief

" Area 99 ! Nevada ,West United States, but you wouldn't make it because we are looking for you until you are stopped . But there more faculties and the weapons well hidden around the globe and you wouldn't be that lucky you wouldn't find the ships and the weapons at the same time. We are everywhere." Growled Westwood. " You are messing with the wrong organization you terrorist nutcase."

" No, I am no terrorist " said the Master Chief " I am here to destroy all of the weapons you stole."

" We found them first." Protested Topaz " Rouge and I will do what it takes to stop you."

" Try and get me. I am not easy to reckon with and two I am still not easy to kill. "said the Master Chief " The next time we see each other again, in that case I wouldn't like it when I see three of you in a body bag."

Then he picked up the AI clip and stick in the back of his helmet before grabbing the assault rifle from the table " All the information all I need to know. I let three of you live for now. I am blowing up the ship if you don't get out. I can't allow this location to be discovered ; UNSC regulation , capturing a USNC ship or an AI is unacceptable. I making sure everything onboard wouldn't fall in the wrong hands like you. "

He gestured the confused agents to move to the door with the rifle in his hand. Rouge, Captain Westwood and Topaz groaned with defeat before rose up then walked out the door. Topaz and Rouge took a gaze at the Spartan was had his rifle at the ready as he trailed them like a guard. They went down three levels of the deck into the open platform. The Chinook Helicopter was waiting for them, Topaz and her partners entered the cargo bay of the helicopter to find a pile of unconscious GUN operatives and Commandos.

" This isn't over whoever you are." Growled Rouge as Topaz and Westwood glazed at the man in green armor in anger before taking a seat in the bench.

" I am just a Spartan, I got plenty of fights to prepare in the future. I be waiting for you." Said John before the ramp closed infront of the GUN agents who saw the Spartan for the last time

John hurried to the cockpit of the copter with his rifle drawn at the two shaking pilots. " You good to go . Get out of here. This place is going to be a wasteland soon." Said John to the pilots inside.

" Okay….whatever you say." Choked the pilot in fear

The GUN helicopter took off and hovered though midair before escaped though the skies and never come back. The Master Chief stared at the skies for a moment before Cortana interrupted his thoughts

" Time to go big guy." Said Cortana appeared in his HUB" Before Reinforcements show up."

Back at the hanger bay, John pushed the last of the supplies inside the pelican dropship along with a warhog. He entered into the cockpit and active the dropship. The thrusters roared to life and the dropship zoom out of the hanger. Thankfully he active the charges that will last for 30 minutes buying time for John to escape.

The pelican was flying over the sea of trees across the large forest , John look down from the cockpit to see a landscape of green; trees , lakes, rivers and animals living in harmony along with a few houses.

" It so beautiful John." Said Cortana as she took a peek from inside his hub. " Don't forget to watch the fireworks my dear Spartan."

The dropship turned around and hovered in mid air for a moment at the sea of trees then suns was litted up from the edge of the forest and expand a large mushroom cloud of orange and yellow fire came boom at the end of the horizon

John smiled inside his helmet, his mission was complete and turned the dropship around and flew for his hidden HQ.

Back at Station Square, the citizens paused in their daily routine and turned to see a largest mushroom from the furthers horizon. Back at the Thorndkye Mansion, Sonic and the heroes and their human friends gasped in horror at the mushroom cloud a thousand miles away.

" Oh my goodness." Gasped Amy

" This has to be the work of Eggman." Gasped Tails

" Don't sweat it tails, Eggman and I got the same score to settle everyday besides we be fine here. Come everyone let see whats going on over there." Said Sonic to Tails, Chris , Amy and Chuck along with Cream and Cheese the Chao.

" Yeah ! " everyone exclaimed.

Sonic and the heroes weren't aware there was a Spartan from the UNSC was here in their world to change everything.

* * *

2 hours after the mission

**The White House**

The president crossed his arms in disbelief waiting for an answer for a failed mission as he stared at three of his agents standing in his office . Captain Westwood with his head bandaged was the first to speak.

" We came across the same figure from the news. He was wearing some kind of armor and had a faceless helmet." testified Captain Westwood rubbing his bandaged head.

" And he armed with an arsenal of assault carbine weaponry." added Topaz

The president and his assistant on the left frowned at the agents confusion.

" What you don't believe me ? " asked Westwood angrily " That manic just put my entire unit in the hospital. " He pulled out his smartphone and showed the president the images of the UNSC wreckage.

" Dear god, what kind of debris is this. Don't tell me we are dealing with aliens." Gasped the president at the stunning images of the wreckage

" There one more thing you should know. That thing call himself a Spartan." Added Rouge.

The word Spartan send an uneasy chill on the president's spine

" He told us he knows all about Project Whisper and he going for the project. He plans to destroy it all." Said Topaz and the president swallowed with concern and shock .

" Mr President, Should we increased extra security on Project Whisper or alternatively, we can shut down the project much to the International UN research community's disappointment."Asked Christina Cooper.

" I don't think so ,we stay on course. but I need to book an emergency meeting with the United Nations ASAP and right now as for you three. You better find that Spartan and bring him to justice nothing what the costs." Said the president.

" I get word to the military and National Security and I tell them something big is coming." Said Christina to the president.

" Yes sir." Answered Topaz , Rouge and Westwood before leaving the room in utter silence. Westwood disappeared into another hallway and Rouge and Topaz walked aimlessly though the other hallway .

" Whoever this Spartan freak is in a world of pain here. I am going rip that blue snitch" Growled Rouge to her partner

" Yeah, who the heck think he is ." added Topaz " The next time we see him again , this will be a lot different than before. We unestimated that green manic for the first time."

" Oh more thing , Who is that man in that Spartan armor ? " asked Topaz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : First Strike**

Knuckle the Echidna the master emerald guardian was enjoying the silence as he watch over the master emerald . Knuckles closed his eyes to listen to the chipping sound of birds." No more Eggman for now or Rouge messing me around." Knuckles muttered in his sleep but suddenly a loud roar echoed across the floating Angle island.

" What the ? " gasped Knuckles as his aggressive side snapped into action and he jumped off the stairs and ran down to the slope of Angle island only to see a giant mushroom cloud of black smoke far from a distance. He could see a green dropship with the name UNSC exiting the murshroom cloud and it flew past the floating island with such speed.

Knuckles blinked with surprise " I am seeing things ? IS that one of Eggman's robots and what is that thing ?"

With the dropship out of sight, Knuckles gave up on going after the dropship and the echidna returned back to his guarding duties and felt complete secured and safe in his corner of the world.

* * *

It was night time at John's hideout HQ at the warehouse and a figure in green armor was standing guard near the fence gate. John lowered his AR before closing the chain gate with his other hand. The gate was sealed tight and the fences were boarded up and John already finish securing his base of operations.

" Someone did the right thing boarding up the fence otherwise people would get suspicious what is going on in here." Said John to his AI inside

" You are right, this is the last place they are not going to look or look." Said Cortana

John locked the gate before headed back into the warehouse, he took one final look at the outside surrounded by darkness. He closed the slide down door as he got inside and locked down the warehouse for the night.

Lights flick on ,UNSC crates in piles filled with supplies such as Food rations, water , medical supplies , weapons and ammunition. There heavy rockets and artillery shells to hard drives and mobile radio and computer sets along the supplies too.

A pelican and three warthogs armed with mini chain guns or rocket launchers parked near the crates. John put down the rifle and his helmet on the crate before throwing a few wood scrapes into a fire inside a rusty garbage can. John sighed deeply as he was staring at the cracking fire surround by silence in the warehouse wondering if he was still the only surviving Spartan left back in his universe or there a way back to the UNSC or not.

The last time he remember his last battle back on the ark ; He and the Arbiter active the halo ring to prevent the spread of the flood. Chief and the Arbiter escaped the halo ring separately when the slip space portal collapsed.

The Arbiter managed to escaped back to Earth but John didn't make it back because he was struck here on a different Earth without the existence of the UNSC.

He turned to a table where he placed his AI near the laptop he took from the GUN agents thankfully Cortana crashed the entire system before coping all the files based on Project Whisper.

" I have located at least 50 GUN research cells across the globe and 15 heavily guarded facilities here in Canada and the United States of America." Said Cortana but then her avatar shook into a mixture of red and blue. " We were asked to give up your family, your childhood and your future." Said Cortana using Dr Halsey's voice

" Cortana ? " asked John loudly causing Cortana to regain her sense

" I am fine. I am sorry it from the crash."

" Cortana ? Something was wrong since we left the dawn. " asked John again.

"Really I am fine. Chief" Cortana sighed and gave up then reveal her secret. " I was put in service for eight years and AIs deteriorate after 7, Chief."

The Master Chief was surprised and shock of what Cortana had said to him. " Halsey made you. She can fix you" John said

" Chief Please." Protest Cortana

" We need to find a way to get to Halsey. Don't worry that's a promise I am not going let go. I promise you Dr Halsey will fix you .There is always another way." Said John.

" You can't keep a girl a promise and you still know that." Said Cortana sadly.

" I am only try to help no matter what it takes , don't worry I can still save you." Sighed John, as he put down the AI clip into his helmet

" Maybe there is a way , she may have a chance to fix me." Said Cortana.

Then both John and Cortana became silent for now. Cortana was everything to John , her partner but more than a friend and everything the two been though only one of them was coming home alive. They fought together against the covenant and the flood armies , stopped the halo rings from activing so it could wipe out all life across the galaxy and they both defend and lead humanity to victory at all cost.

" You should get some rest , today was a busy day for now and who knows what else we are up against." Pleased Cortana.

" As you say so." John sighed sadly before putting his AI clip back to his helmet before putting it near a crate next to a makeshift bed.

He crawled into the bed resting his armored shoulders on his side before falling a sleep peacefully with Cortana watching him inside his visor.

" Sleep tight my love." Cortana whispered.

* * *

**One the next day **

" Oh my goodness, it all gone." Gasped Amy though tears" It used to be such a beautiful lake and forest now it all gone."

Sonic , Amy , Chris, Chuck , Tails, Cream and Cheese the chao were staring at a large smoking carter that was the size of 6 football fields. The gang along with Chuck discovered a large spaceship nearly the city and Chuck , Sonic and the rest of team flew in the X tornado to locate the source of the only to find a large carter so deep it could fit 500 gallons of water.

" It used to have so many plenty flowers and it all gone." Chocked Cream with sadness and Chris confront her.

" Why would anybody wants to destroy such a beautiful place and why ? " asked Chris to his friends and all his friends replied " We don't know Chris."

Something hit Chris , he recognized this place and he remember he and his classmates been to the UNSC wreckage of the forward on his field trip. Chris and his friends found a green monster with armor inside, scared his entire class to death and he had the monster chased him though the ship before cornering him in the bridge. The monster revealed himself to be a man with the name John 117 and a super soldier. John told him he had to destroy the entire ship so he could prevent people from discovering and gaining access to the technology from his ship.

" Chris you okay buddy ? " asked Sonic interrupting Chris's thoughts about what John told him.

"Whoa, what a hole." Commented Sonic " Biggest hole in the world and that's a world record."

" Why would anybody want to take away such a beautiful place ? " asked Tails.

" I have only answer ; Someone was trying to cover up something and clearly someone don't want us to know what it is . No one knows how or what it is." said Chuck as he hopped on the aircraft walker so he could get a better angle on seeing the carter.

" Chuck I though you said you saw a big space ship and now it gone. Are you positive and I don't see any space ship here ? " whispered Tails

" It was here at first but it all gone in a blink of ashes and dirt." Said Chuck to Tails keeping his voice down " We don't have an answer yet."

" Something doesn't added up right in the agenda and I reckon something big is coming up very soon. At least Eggman still has his own tricks up his sleeve what could go wrong." Said Sonic kicking the ashes from the ground.

" What a waste of time here." Grumbled Amy as she turned away before boarding the X tornado , " There nothing left here , let go back home so I could dress up and get Sonic on a date." Chucked Amy winked at Sonic. Then Cheese saw something glowing bright near the carter and flew to it .

" What a minute, what's Cheese doing ? " asked Cream seeing her Chao wander towards the biggest crater before pulling out a green Chao emerald near the carter before handing the emerald over to Chuck.

" A chaos emerald ! " gasped Chris , Sonic, Amy, Tails and Chuck along with Cream and Cheese.

" A chao emerald must cause this ." gasped Chris

" No way ,it would land here." Said Tails " It can't cause that big of an explosion. It doesn't make any sense."

" The one thing I am not sure of. What cause such an huge explosion over one Chaos Emerald ?" asked Chuck

The gang weren't aware of someone watching from the treeline, hidden in the trees was a Spartan with a SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle watching and listening the whole thing though the scope. John frowned as he lowered his rifle , and back away from the treeline.

" Cortana did you get a glimpse of that power forerunner relic ? They call it a chaos emerald and that power reading from that green relic is off balance. Never seen anything like it." Said the Master Chief as he walked towards the warthog

" Never seen anything like it Chief , a Chao emerald so interesting. More like a combination of clean thermonuclear energy , a form of bioelectricity and high beam energy." Said Cortana " Sounds like a recipe for another atomic bomb."

" Clearly I have no idea how these kids can obtain such a power relic and they don't know what it can do. "said the Master Chief " at least we come here to check to make sure if the wreckage is still there. What do you know mission success."

Then the Master Chief heard laughter echoing the forest, he raised the sniper rifle in search of the hostile.

" Right behind you green man ! " squeaked a high pitch voice.

The Master Chief turned to see a black robot with a jetpack holding a TV set and a video camera. The Master Chief frowned and lowered the sniper rifle.

" Speak of the devil." Grumbled Cortana

"I been spying on you Mr Spartan I got a message from Eggman himself." Said Bokkun.

" Play it ." the Spartan ordered.

The TV screen reveal Eggman himself " Its You Spartan ! "

" Hello." Mocked The Master Chief .

" I remember you Spartan, I thought my robots could take on a tin can like you but no I was wrong because I unestimated a real green nutcase like you. You think you can take me on and the Egg Empire. "

" Yep." Said The Spartan

" So annoying." Murmured Cortana

" Next time, I will beat you Spartan nutcase and that blasted hedgehog and then I will rule the world. I am going wipe that smirk off that green head of yours GRRRRRR. Tonight will be a party at Station Square , that a party you going to miss it. I hope you get this message because my message is about to self-destruct HAHAHA."

The Master Chief yank the TV set from Bokkun's hands with lighting reflexes and flew the TV bomb in the air and exploded in the air much to Bokkun shock.

" You run." He warned to the black robot who stood there in shock with his mouth open as he hovered over the air.

He jumped into the warthog before stepping on the brakes sending the warthog down the dirt path spraying dirt at mud on Bokkun.

" Oh boy Eggman is going to be so mad." Grumbled Bokkun.

" What a loser." Said Cortana

Meanwhile the gang was on board the X tornado heading home. Cream , Chris and cheese and Amy sat in the second cockpit. Tails and Chuck piloting the X tornado. Sonic was standing on the wings of the X tornado enjoying the thrill.

" Your dad called to get ready for the annual 7th party festival of Station Square and even better the president will be there at the party as well. There will be food ,music, cakes , games and everything at the festival. All this is sponsored and hosted by your father and mother and they want you to be there for them. Said Chuck

" No way , I can't wait to see mom and dad." Gasped Chris with joy

" I love parties." Said Cream and Cheese chipped happily

" Me too Cream. " said Tails

" I am so excited , I am going to party until I drop and I can't wait to get my hand on some sweet cake goods then dance with Sonic ." Chucked Amy

" I can't wait to show off my next moves. Well I been practicing some move I am I don't practicing every day." Chucked Sonic

" That's our Sonic ." teased Chris

" My Hero." Added Amy.

* * *

**Station Square **

8 : 00 pm

The annual Station Square festival was a total hit as a clam nighttime had hit the peaceful city of Station Square. The quiet streets were filled with the echoes of music and people enjoying the event, people were socializing in the streets, dinning in outdoor or in door restaurants, or shopping at booths and stores selling specialty items or goods. Teens and children were dancing in the streets and holding flicking sparkers in their hands. Buildings everywhere were decorated with banners with different kinds of color. Pictures and posters of Sonic and his friends looked victorious everywhere. Police officers patrolling looking for any trouble makers or thieves.

The S-team along with their leader Sam were signing autographs to a group of teenagers and kids at the police Station.

Everyone was having a great time but they were unaware Eggman was planning something sinister in attempt to ruin the event. The gang was handing out at the VIP area along with Chris's family guarded by Nelson Thyondykes bodyguards. The X tornado was in mech mode standing guard behind the VIP area and the heroes were having a great time ; partying and dancing even signed autographs. Creams mother and Ella and Tanaka were chatting with each other. While Chris's parents were shaking hands with a few VIPs in suits along with their families.

Meanwhile Rouge and Topaz along with Captain Westwood in combat form and tactical vest patrolling the crowd before heading towards the VIP lounge area to secure the president's visit and Nelson Thorndkye's family.

" You have a feeling something new going happen ?" asked Rogue. " That Spartan we just met."

" Perhaps." Said Captain Westwood " I got another 50 men hidden and ready for that Spartan if he shows up and look like we going wipe that smirk off his face when we turned that armored freak into Swiss cheese with specialized anti matter armor piecing rounds and slugs. The military and SWAT police will be on high alert if that Spartan is here just in clash the party."

" Remember what happen last time, we unestimated that big green boo of misery and his Ms blueberry sidekick." Reminded Rouge " I am so going to rip that blue snitch's head off if I see her again."

" I doubt he would target the president." Said Topaz.

" That would be my best bet." Added Westwood.

" We got seven minutes until the president shows up how about we have our last minute fun here." Suggested Rouge.

" Maybe you should take that chance to go on a date with Knuckles, he really is attached to you." Said Topaz pointing to knuckles walking past groups of people.

" Perhaps, I may not tell you my classified information about Knuckles. But if you want me go on a date. Thanks and I take my chance." Said Rouge.

" Great time son ? "asked his Nelson patting his son on the back" Yep Dad having a great time." Said Chris smiling with joy but he couldn't stop thinking about the Master Chief

" That great." Said Chris

" Your father did this to bring everyone in the whole city together." Said his mother Lindsey. Then some people in suits and ties with cameras came over to take pictures of the Thorndkye family.

" Chris mom is right, looks like everyone having a great time here." Said Amy to Chris.

" Your party a real hit and now I get to show off some real dance moves now . Big dance bust going on here its my turn to party." Said Sonic before showing off some moves to a huge crowd on the streets

" I love your party Miss Lindsey." Said Cream to Chris's mother

" Thank you Cream." Said Lindsey

" Remember dear , we be having a special speech tonight. So have fun." Said Vanilla the rabbit with a bright smile on her face.

" Yes mama." said Cream before she and her Chao ran off to play with the children in the bounce castle.

" Best party Chris but we can't be too worry about Eggman. He will strike out of no where or any time." Said Tails.

" You bet Tails , Sonic always bet him beside Eggman may have a dirty trick up his sleeve all the time." Said Chris

" Some fancy party here." Said Knuckles the Echidna who appeared out of nowhere meeting the rest of his friends.

" Knuckles." Said Sonic , Chris , Amy and Tails

" I heard there was a party at your place not some party on the streets everyday." Chucked Knuckles " Don't mind if I crash it a little."

" I thought you are at Angel island protecting the Master Emerald." Said Tails

" Na ,I was in the neighborhood." said Knuckles cracking his knuckles" Took a break from watching the Master Emerald and saw the party here."

" Glad you are enjoying the party Knuckles so get shaking or froze there." said Sonic before moved to the music. " One more thing , I think you got a date with Rouge over there." Sonic jerked his thumb to the Rouge the bat walking towards the group.

" You are on your own Knuckles." Chucked Amy as the group back off leaving Knuckles all alone with Rouge.

" Having fun Knuckles ? " asked Rouge holding a cup of juice in her hand.

" Are you supposed to be working ." asked Knuckles leaning against the picnic table " Yes Knuckles but there one thing I am trying to forget." Sighed Rouge

" Whats that ? What the matter you too chicken to tell what your little secret ? " asked Knuckles.

" Oh ." growled Rouge squeezing her cup in full anger " It that Spartan in that green suit of armor."

" Huh ? asked Knuckles " What Spartan and it probably one of Eggman's newest robots."

" Yes, I couldn't stop thing about that thing in that green suit of armor. " signed Rouge " The last time we saw that thing , we unestimated that thing who call himself a Spartan. Nearly have our heads ripped off."

" Spartan ? Tell me about it because that thing can't be that true. Beside I never seen a real Spartan before but I can easily kick that tin scrape with my spike fists." Said Knuckles presenting his spike fist.

" Really ? Haven't you been up against a Spartan before ? " joked Rouge as Knuckles and Rouge share a laugh.

" It gets even better because he has a sidekick with the name Cortana ? said Rouge causing Knuckles to chuck.

" Tell more about this Spartan guy huh ? " asked Knuckle with a smirk "Oh I bet he doesn't really exist or it a joke you just make up."

Meanwhile the Master Chief was watching the event from the rooftop of a 8 story building , he lowered the binoculars and suddenly he felt a sense of peace and solidity after years of war and combat. John felt he found some peace in himself and John felt he should be the one who was joining the fun down the streets.

He saw men, women and children happy , chatting , socializing and getting together with friends and family at the festival and it reminded him of his childhood John swore he been to a festival before back in his universe .

" It all make sense now Chief. " said Cortana " I remember we enter the slipspace portal and according to my calculations we must travel back in time after the unknown disruption caused a unstable chain reaction in slipspace."

" So we are given a second chance to start over. We know the covenant in the future will be prepare for war in the next 500 years and they forgot about me." Said John " The problem is they don't believe us. You are seeing all of this ? "

" I do Chief and those people down look so happy without a care in world." Said Cortana.

He raised the binoculars to his visor to see a young Chris and a group of kids cheering at Sonic who just arrived to show off some moves infront of a crowd.

" Showoff." Muttered both Cortana and John.

" Hedgehogs with supersonic human speed and I think I like it." Said Cortana.

" We could use that." Said John

" I hacked into their communication Network Chief and I think they bringing a special guest to the party; our guest is the president of United States of America." Said Cortana .

" The president is Eggman's target and the last time we heard his transmission he plans to use the president as bait to draw me or that Hedgehog down there or both." Said John

" I got a feeling Eggman is setting up a trap." Said the Master Chief " We better wait and see what happens next." Before set up a makeshift sniper emplacement with a SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle and three clip of sniper rounds. He put the bipod on his sniper and positioning it on the ledge, he peered down the scope and saw a helicopter in a distance far with the name United States of America on its side.

Chris and his friends gather beside the food courts eating ice cream. " Remember last time we visit that ship-"

Helen , Danny and Francis froze and pause from eating the ice cream." Chris not that again." Groaned Danny" Now its all coming back and I remember that thing tried kill us with that gun. He tried to kill me."

" I been having the same nightmares again and again." Added Francis sadly " I couldn't get it out my head."

" Also it replays and replays in my head " added Helen " That a nightmare I will never forget."

" No, it not about the same nightmare we saw on the ship. You wouldn't believe me because that thing we just met is a space Spartan." said Chris with a grin on his face " Even better he is not an alien and he is just a man inside a suit of green armor."

Helen and Danny looked at each other with curious and surprise and Frances asked " Is he really handsome and how did he get that suit of armor."

" Did you say a space Spartan ? " asked Helen

" Yeah." Said Chris with a smile

" He told me he was a Spartan and his name was John 117. " said Chris to his friends. Helen , Frances and Danny broke into a grin " So this Spartan is named John 117." Said Danny " That is the most unbelievable part I ever heard."

" I bet he going to show up at the party if you don't believe me ." Whispered Chris

" Really I hope he is here so I could see his face." Said Helen " I want to see who he is ."

Chris nodded before turned to see a building 30 feet away from him to see a figure in green armor clutching down with a sniper rifle in his hand watching the festival. Chris smiled to himself " As long as they don't know our secret." He thought.

The voice speaker active " One minute until the president's showcase."

Chris made it to the VIP lounge where his family and friends were seated. In Station Square park A massive crowd gathered around a stage with a huge banner with the name **Station Square first Annual Party Freedom Festival of the year** than a video plays heroic scenes of Sonic and his friends batting Eggman and his robots. The heroes sat on their respectful spots; Sonic , Amy , Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Cheese , Rouge and Topaz along with Chris and his family.

" Oh boy Show time." Chucked Sonic

" Yep." Replied Knuckles

News crews along with Scarlett Garcia were taking positions and await the arrival of the president of United States of America.

" My fellow citizens of Station Square . Please welcome the president of United States of America ." said the mayor who turned to a older man in a blue suit followed by his Secret Service agents on to the stage. A hail to the Chief song was singing from the loud speakers.

" My fellow Citizens and fellow Americans." Said the president " it's been an honor to be part of this wonderful event. We thank Sonic the hedgehog and his friends for their heroic efforts for stopping Eggman and protecting the freedom and free will of all Americans and the rest of the world."

The crowd busted into wild cries of cheers and awe before chatting the word Sonic, Sonic

Sonic grinned with pride before showing off some of his spin dash moves infront of the crowd. John frowned inside his helmet watching the scene then his navigation radar shows a red hostile dot. He release the safety off of both of his SMGs , Assault rifle and a Spartan Laser. Good thing he brought three frag grenades, two flashbangs and two plasma bombs.

" Something tells me it is more than a bloodbath." Said Cortana " Guess we will wait and see."

He raised the sniper rifle and aimed at the gather crowd waiting for the danger to spark. He look into the scope to see the president giving his speech to a crowd of people with his protective bodyguards. He had the president who was clapped for Sonic in the crosshair but the Spartan had no intention of murdering a politician in cold blood only to watch the citizens of Station Square cheering for the president and their so call hero Sonic who was finishing about a showcase of spin dashes moves in front of the crowd.

John wasn't going let himself pull the trigger and blow the president's head off infront of the crowd but his mission remained clear to him : protect humanity against all threats.

Then John thought of another scenario, if he could imaged the reaction of the crowd as they saw the president of United States meeting the Spartan John 117 from the UNSC and greeting Sonic and his friends for the first time.

Final few moments he jerked the level in the rifle and lock and load the rifle.

" Right this moment , I would like to award Sonic the hedgehog a chaos emerald for his heroic deeds ." said the president before his secretary next to him open a briefcase with a glowing green diamond. The crowd gasped with wonder along with Sonic and his friends.

Meanwhile Eggman and his henchbots were watching the event from a building. " Oh the president is giving out a free chaos emerald to Sonic and I should be on that plateau being rewarded not that blasted blue hedgehog."

" We should take that chance doctor." Added Decoe

" I want to be on stage being cheered by the audience. Now we going be party crashers." Said Becoe

" Quiet you boozes, I have a new plan : Operation Party buster is a go. I am going wipe the smirk of that blasted blue hedgehog when I deployed my secret weapon tonight.

" Uh Eggman." Said Bokkun " Is that a big green mean scarecrow ? " as Bokkun pointing to a building apart from them 20 meters away.

" What big green scarecrow ? " asked Eggman and suddenly it hit him " Wait a minute is that blasted Spartan again ! " roared Eggman turning to see the Master Chief on a building holding a unknown rectangular sniper rifle staring right at him.

" He back ! " yelled Eggman in shock

" UH Oh this is bad." Said Becoce

" Yeah, Double UH Oh ." added Decoe

" Uh What is he doing ? " asked Bokkun

Eggman turned to the black robot grabbing him by the shoulders" What did you just tell that Spartan about my plans! ? "

" Uh no ." said Bokkun nervously

" Uh Eggman, what's that on his hands ? " asked Becoe

Realizing Eggman was about to do something detrimental, The Master Chief raised the rifle in the air and fired a shot in the air then three move shots. The rifle went berserk as it fired in the night blowing both Eggman and the Chief's cover. The mad doctor and his henchbots screamed in terror as they took cover inside the Eggmobile.

The crowd , the police and the president and everyone heard the booms of gunfire echoing from a distance . People stared to panic and evacuated the area in seconds, mothers and fathers grabbed their children and took cover beside tables or cars or trees anything will others drop to the ground. Police officers pull their pistols and handguns to search for the enemy sniper . Fleeing civilians ran like cowering turkeys. Topaz yelled at the president and the civilians to get down before drawing her submachine gun from her back.

Captain Westwood was signaling fleeing civilians to safely and yelled at the radio for military reinforcements.

Tails and Vanilla along with her daughter Cream and chaos look cover behind the chairs. Sonic , Knuckles and Rouge along with Amy draw her hammer snapped into action looking for the danger. Nelson pinned his son and his wife down to the ground shielding his family. Ella ducked down and held her frying pan at the ready. Tanaka stood with his fist drawn looking for a fight.

The president duck down beside his assistance and his protective secret service bodyguards tired to shield them from the sniper with handguns drawn .

" What's happening ? " asked Tails

" Stay with mama Cream." Said Vanilla holding a frighten Cream

" I am scare Mama ! " cried Cream

" Whats going on ? " asked Sonic

" Sounds like gunfire to me." Said Knuckles

" I think Eggman is here to flush us out for the chaos emerald." Said Sonic. " Trying to crash party Eggman huh. Let crash his."

" I bounce Eggman's head off if he tried to hurt more people." Growled Amy with her hammer at the ready

" I think it coming over there ! " said Rouge pointing to a building far from the event.

Eggman peek up from his eggmobile with horror , his plan of stealing a chaos emerald was destroyed by a Spartan who intercepted his mission unexpectedly. Now the heroes and the police were alerted to his presence.

The Master Chief reloaded another clip of fresh sniper rifle and aim the rifle at Eggman's head thought the scope of the sniper before John could pull the trigger in the rifle . A large bulky robot with a ugly clown face with two long arms popped up on the scope. John lifted his head up to see a 20 feet robot with a jet pack of Dr Eggman's mechanized creations staring right at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The battle begins**

**Halo Universe ; John's world **

**Office of Navel Intelligence secret Location **

**Interrogation Cell block**

" Dr Halsey ? " asked the interrogator

Dr Halsey , creator of the Spartan IIs and scientist raised her head up and stared at her interrogator.

" Tell me about the children." asked the interrogator seriously." You kidnapped them."

" Children's minds are easily to accept indoctrination." Began Dr Halsey and she continued " Their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the super solider and because of our success when the Covenant invade we are ready."

" Dr Halsey." Stated the interrogator " You're blending history to your flavor and you know it."

" You developed Spartans to crush human rebellions, not fight the covenant." Accused the interrogator rose from his chair pointing at the doctor.

" When one world fell after another. My Spartan were all that stood between humanity and extinction. Nobody was concerned why they were originally build." Said Dr Halsey defensively

" So you feel that , in the end , your choices are justified." The man asked

" My work have saved the human race." Stated Dr Halsey with pride.

The man scoffed and speak " Do you think the Spartan's lack of basic humanity helped ? "

Doctor Halsey frowned "What are you after. The others before you are Navel Intelligence but you , you're something else."

" Records show Spartans routinely exhibited sociopathic tendencies , difficulties with socialization." The Interrogator stated in his report.

" The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous zones. "argued Halsey " I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency."

"Do you really believe the Master Chief successes because he was at his core broken." The man answered strongly.

" What does John have to do with this ? asked Dr Halsey as the man turned away " You want to replace him"

" The Master Chief is dead." The man growled " Catherine ? Spartans never die."

" Your mistake is seeing Spartans as military hardware. My Spartan are humanity's next step. Our destiny as species." Said Dr Halsey proudly with honor in her tone , defending her Spartans like a mother would.

" Don't underestimated them but most of all , don't underestimate him." Dr Halsey warned.

* * *

**Current Location :Station Square **

The clown robot and the Spartan continued their death stare for minutes as they both wait for their next move. John admitted that Eggman was creative in his mechanized assets and are dangerous in his inventions. The robot clown was armed with missile pods and a machine gun with two long arms and a pair tentacles like legs

" Okay you Spartan nutcase , no more sneaking around and this time I am going wipe that smirk off your face Spartan. Spartan say hello to E-117 party crasher." Yelled Eggman " Good thing this baby has a shield generator and a few unique upgrades I stole from the government. And this time you will not make a fool out me!"

John smirked inside his helmet " We see about that and you forgetting one thing."

"Whats that ? " asked Eggman

"Try, cause I am not easy to kill. "said John causing Eggman to scoffed with annoy and anger.

" E 117 attack ! " yelled Eggman " Blow this Spartan nutcase to smithereens."

Realizing the robot was charging up his weapons with missiles drawn at the ready at close range causing the Master Chief to retreat

John boasted on his feet and ran across the roof as the robot charged out it's weapons , firing the sniper on his other hand and the AM sniper round scored directly at the robot's chest . Bullets just pierced and crack against the hard chest armor of the robot. It wasn't not enough to destroy it's armor.

Eggman must have his mech bulletproof thought John as he saw a barrage of missiles launched by the robot. He threw the sniper rifle at the missile and hit one of the rockets causing a chain reaction of explosions and it turned into a ball of fire exploding. The Master Cheif jumped from the ledge of the roof before the wall of fire vaporized him.

Eggman smirked with satisfaction as the smoke cleared reveal a debris of the roof . " That's for ruining my plans you Spartan nut freak. Oh well ,what waste of time staying there all thanks to that Spartan who is just blown to smithereens. Guess I have to walk in the front door." He scoffed already know the heroes were waiting for him.

He and his henchbots board the E-117 and the massive robot flew toward the event in Station Square central. Eggman was delighted to see Sonic , Knuckles and the other heroes waiting for him. They were ready for a fight. They all look bored and impatience for a fight.

The president was evacuated from the stage before taking cover behind the limo, the president , his secretary and his body guards.

" Sorry about the delay Sonic . I have to deal with some nutcase in green suit of armor. Now I demand you to hand over that chaos emerald or I turned this place into a pile of smithereens." Said Eggman . His clown fighting robot met face to face with Sonic and the gang. The heroes snickered to each other and themselves knowing they could handle Eggman and his robots.

" Fat chance, Eggman .Care to explain what staling you ? we are waiting for you for 10 minutes and you didn't show up you fat chicken. " taunted Knuckles with a smirk on his face

" You are late Eggman, what took you so long. Man I am just wasting my juice on tapping in the ground and right now I just want to settle the score with you." Added Sonic

" Enough talk Hedgehog. Time to dance." yelled Eggman active his robot as he got ready to fight Sonic and the gang.

" Party time ! " yelled Eggman as he battled the heroes with his robot. The E117 threw a fist at Sonic and Sonic jumped out of the way.

" Let get him ! " yelled Sonic to his troops. People from their hiding place watch the heroes fighting at the mencing Dr Eggman along with the news crews capturing the scenes.

Eggman active his lasers and the robot fired a laser repeating cannon on it's shoulders . Knuckles and Sonic rolled out of the way as a laser rounds hit the ground. At the same time , Rouge launched her spin attack on the robot taking out the cannon with a hard kick. The strangest thing happen when Eggman active his newest weapon ; a taser EMP shock shield .

Rouge tried to an dive bomb attack on the clown head but a glowing shield of energy and electrically fade up and a stream of electricity shocked Rouge as her attack failed . Rouge was knock back and smashed into a picnic table and was stunned completely.

" No fair ." Rouge growled though the pain as she rose up on one arm.

" Rouge." Yelled Topaz running to her partner's aid.

" Get back thats an order ! " called out Rogue

" I am not leaving behind." Said Topaz raising a gun at the robot.

" No one shocks a lady and gets away with it. Come on Sonic ." yelled Knuckles before recklessly charged forward only to be shock backwards by the electrical shield. Knuckles flew backwards before crash rolling into the ground stunned .

" Ah man." Groaned Knuckles before pasting out leaving Sonic standing.

" Aright , No more games hedgehog. This time I brought in some backup." Said Eggman then he active another button in the panel. Then a small army of clowns jumping out of the E117 and hovered beside the E117 and charged at Sonic.

Sonic smirked to himself it will be a long fight.

The Master Chief spitted through the streets towards the battle site where Sonic and his gang fighting against Eggman. Thankfully his armor, shields and his augmented endurance saved his life from that explosion. He charged towards the street filled with panicking civilians and confused police officers.

" Stay calm people ! " yelled a police officer holding microphone at a police checkpoint along with squad of officers armed with handguns directing people to safety.

" What the ? " yelled a police officer as he saw a large figure in green armor holding some kind of an assault rifle leaped over the police car and the stunning police officers and continuing running.

" Whoa ! What is that thing ? " asked a mustached fat police officer " Must be one of Eggman's robots."

"Should we catch him and put him in a cell ? "asked a younger police officer.

"Then let's get him." Said the mustached officer raised his handgun and fired a round. Much to the officer's shock , the shields on the running armored titan active it's glowing energy of gold deflecting the handgun round.

" I got to get one of those." Said the officer to his stunning officers.

" Contact multiple hostile ahead of you. Robots with clown faces 1 km away." Yelled Cortana

" I see them, they are on roof tops . Cortana." Said John to his AI

" Don't let the civilians in your crossfire John , dam they are everywhere running."

Chaos everywhere, civilians were running everywhere on the street. Mothers and fathers held their children running away from the danger. Dozens tripped and fell to the ground .People jumped inside stores for cover while others were running for their lives like cowering turkeys. Police officers were yelling and pulling out their handguns at the danger.

Clown robots emerged from the roof tops of buildings and jumped on the streets to wreck havoc and chaos .

Clowns robots with box gloves and laser blasters are chasing the civilians while other robots were wrecking stuff with their boxing gloves and bats.

The Master Chief's mind with into Spartan time as time slowed down in seconds, he raised the assault rifle and fired a control burst on a nearby robot chasing a civilian. The robot went down with it's head blown off, the robot attack group was catch off guard and turned away from the civilians. He fired the AR with deadly accuracy and scoring the kill count over the robots.

He charged towards nearest robot, melee his assault rifles butt into the face of a robot and killing it head , flipping the dead clown robot over his shoulders. Many of the robots charged forward.

Bursts switch to auto fire, the MA5D AR unleashed a stream of full jacket armor piecing 7 mm rounds at a group of robots that are stupid enough to charge forward with abandon reckless . Armor ripped apart in a blazing mess. Robots ripped apart by the brutal force of the 7 mm specialized high caliber rounds. Civilians threw themselves down on the ground avoid the gunfire and police officers took cover. Much to everyone's shock and horror, this armored titan came out of nowhere with guns blazing in sight.

One clown robots was about to club a police officer trying to load his handgun with a broken lamp post but John quickly switch to his side arm and fired a magnum handgun round in split second , blowing the clown robot's head off and saving the officer successfully.

The rescued and stunned police officer turned to signal his thanks to the Spartan, civilians , police officers and people raised their heads from their cover to see the Spartan running forward with high tech guns blazing on the attacking machines.

" Incoming machines ! Heads up on your right! " yelled Cortana

John switched duel SMGs just in time to blaze a clown robot jumping from the roof tops , the dead robot fell to the ground and broken in two.

Kept on running, he continued his rampage ; saving the civilians and police officers and blowing robots to bits. A news crew was recording the scene from a roof top.

" Break news tonight , a mysterious alien in green armor wreaking havoc on Eggman's mincing robots with machine guns. Wait I have just receive new information that the military is on their way after they got word of an Eggman attack." Said a reporter

On the main highway to the city of Station Square, a long US military convey of Abram battle tanks , humvees with gunners manning M2 browning machines guns and Gatling guns, trucks filled with US marines, APCS and Bradley fighting vehicles racing towards the city. Apache gunships and Chinook Helicopter transports with the logo GUN were flying overhead of the convey as the transport copters maintain formation.

" Three on your right ! "

John swing his torso around and fired his duel SMGs into alley where a group of robots were about to ambush John. A concerted burst of 5x23mm rounds tore the three robots into pieces , their robot bodies drop the ground spilling fuel instead of blood.

John and Cortana had to admit these robots were stupid and too easy to take down but lacking both AI in offensive and defensive .

" That can't be good. " said Cortana in the talk hub over the sound of the gunfire raging on. " Talk to me." Said John as he punch a hole into the robot's face before pull out his AR fired a burst at clown robot raising it's laser pistol . Conserving ammo, He kicked a robot in the chest and send it crashing into a store windows.

He ran , flipped and leaped over a pair of civilians helping an old man on his feet before kicking two robots with his feet.

" Looks like there a convey of the armed forces of the United Sates army is out to get us and they brought most of their friends from GUN. ETA 20 minutes. Looks like GUN are super anger."

" Yep , Guess I stirred up a hornets' nest. Time to move." Said John before running towards the battle between the heroes and Eggman leaving a street filled with bodies of clown robots bleeding out fuel and the civilians and police officers confused and shock of they just saw.

Sonic finished off the last of clown robots with a spin dash strike and Amy support her friend by hitting the clown robots with her hammer. " That was a warm up Sonic , I got the next trick on my sleeve." Chucked Eggman

" Be careful Sonic. Look like Eggman is acting tricky this time." Warned Amy

" Don't sweat it Amy , I deal with this a lot." Chucked Sonic.

" Eggman ! " called out Bokkun from his pilot seat watching a screen in the cockpit" The big mean Spartan is back."

" I don't care ! " growled Eggman

" Hes right, you made me anger this time super anger ! " added Becoe

" What big mean Spartan ? "asked Sonic to himself.

" I don't care if that Spartan loser is standing ! " yelled Eggman inside the cockpit. " Where was I ? Let make the odds even shall we ? " he active controls to the weapon systems. His long tentacle arms open up laser cannons on it's hands.

Amy, Tails , Chris and everyone was watching the fight between Sonic and Eggman.

" Go get him Sonic ! " cheered Sonic

" Yeah Sonic ! That my Sonic ." added Amy

" Win ! Win Sonic ! " called out Cream

Sonic smirked as he launched a spin dash barrage against Eggman robot. Both Sonic and Eggman exchanged attacks on each other with barrages of spin dashes and tentacle thrust and laser rounds.

This time Sonic jump on top of the tentacle arms and charged towards the robot.

But Eggman gain the upper hand as he catch the charging hedgehog off guard as he active his electrical shield . A bubble of blazing electricity formed around the robot, Sonic didn't see that coming and he was caught off got as Sonic got a full doze of blue electric bolts and streams came zapping hard. Screaming in agony.

The crowd watch in horror as Sonic was pushed off by a bolt of blue lighting fired from Eggman's hidden compartment of the Egg party crasher.

Sonic flew backwards and crash into picnic table where Helen , Danny and Frances were hiding. Sonic groaned as he place his hand his side. He could see a burn mark glaze in his torso side. Blood was pouring down.

" Are you alright Sonic ? " asked Helen in shock

" Come on Sonic , go get Eggman.:

" No Sonic ! " cried Amy in shock

" Sonic ! " cried Tails

" Sonic get up ! " yelled Cream.

" Victory ! " screamed Eggman with triumph. The Egg Robot aimed it's lighting weapon at Sonic who was about get up . " Oh well Sonic looks like I have the upper hand." chucked Eggman " My research was just paid off , I finally have my revenge."

Eggman grinned sickly as the cannon was ready to be fired on Sonic but Eggman had another idea in his mind. " After all these years of getting my but kick but this time it will be the last. " laughed Eggman " Now you get to watch your best friend get turned into pancake."

the Egg party crasher turned the lighting cannon , Eggman pushed the button and fired it at the nearest spot light stand post. The lighting hit the base of the spot light causing the pole to break and collapsed forward.

Sonic and the other heroes gasped in horror, " Oh my god , " screamed Ella in horror.

" Chris ! NO ! " screamed Sonic with horror

" Master Chris ! " yelled Tanaka

" Chris NO ! " screamed Amy , Tails , Cream and Knuckles.

Chris and his family screamed in horror as they raised their hand to shield themselves from the falling light post. Nelson shielded his family with all their eyes closed with the whole crowd watching in horror.

It never came, Chris open his eyes slowly to see an armored green soldier with a helmet and golden visor holding the fallen lighting post with supernatural strength Chris never seen. A strange rectangular bazooka and a machine gun behind it's back

The crowd , the police and the new media became silenced , shocked and horrified. Eyes widen in horror and surprise. Police officers and Secret service agents became frighten in fear, shaking their handguns , shotguns and submachine guns in terror. They had never dream in their hearts there would be something supernatural that will save humanity from destruction and chaos.

The entire Thorndkye family , the Citizens of Station Square , the Heroes and everyone recoiled in such a shock from their rescue.

" What in the world ? " gasped Nelson staring at the green metal monster who saved his family's lives.

" Oh my…..my word." slurred Lindsey in shock

" It can't be." Said Chuck in horror.

" I knew you came Master Chief." Cried Chris with joy " Thank you Space Spartan I mean Master Chief. "

" I kept my word ,You welcome , now go ! " The mater Chief commanded with bravely in his tone allowing his family to escape before place the light post down to the ground.

He stepped forward towards the Egg party crasher with an assault rifle at the ready. Lights shone on the Spartan making him look like a knight in shining armor.

" What the god name is that thing ? " asked president as he crutch down behind the limo along with his shocked and stunned secret service agents.

" That is the thing from the wreckage, Mr. president. It is him." Said Christina Cooper in shock

" I told you Mr. president , that thing is total real for crisis sake." Said Captain Westwood.

" Holy Cow." Gasped Scarlet " What we are looking at here live, is a man in green amour up against the menacing Doctor Eggman. This will be an interspersing battle ladies and gentlemen."

Eggman , Becoe and Decoe along with Bokkun gulped in horror at the appearance of the Spartan

" Okay he is back. But that doesn't mean he is super anger . That can't be that good." Said Eggman nervously.

" I think I am going to be sick." Said Becoe

" It's that monster from last time and it is really him." Said Danny

" He look like a knight in shining green armor and a golden visor." Said Helen

" That monster looks so high tech . He is so cool" said Frances

Sonic and the heroes gasped with shock at the Spartan but they never saw something more powerful they could not image . They were looking at the UNSC Spartan.

" That can't be one of Eggman's robots, it's a joke." Said Sonic.

" That's the monster? " said Tails

" Mama that is a scary monster." Said Cream hiding herself in her mother with her pet cheese.

Vanilla was speechless as she saw the Spartan 's battle form.

" That the Spartan ? No way." Exclaimed Knuckles

" It that same Spartan , he is really back. " said Rouge

" Yeah Rouges , It is really him and this is bad for all of us. Who knows what this thing is capable of." Said Topaz to her parther.

" No, it can't be this real , that monster." Exclaimed Amy

" Oh my god." Gasped Ella holding her plam in her mouth

" Some warrior with a lust of bravely and honor and all of the above." Said Mr Tanaka.

The family hid beside a limo, watching the standoff between the Spartan and the mad doctor Eggman.

" What is that monster ? What he doing ? " asked Chuck with horror.

" Grandpa that is the Master Chief." said Chris with a smirk on his face. " He saved my life."

The robot and the Spartan circled around each other waiting for their next move, News helicopters shine their spot lights on the battlefield and the whole world held it's breath as they awaits for the battle to begin.

" You got lots of nerve to come here making yourself look like a big mean star. " growled Eggman " I shouldn't blown you up last time but I am not going let some nutcase ruin everything for me ! "

" Try , I tell you it will not be this easy. Lets start now." Said the Master Chief raise the assault rifle and squeezing the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Master Chief's massive brawl part 1 **

The US military and the National Guard was everywhere as GUN forces and the US army stepped foot into the city. The US army field Commander and an US army general established a Command centre as a makeshift headquarters at the Station Square City Hall. Dozens of Abram tanks, Humvees with machine gun turrets or TOW launchers, Medic Jeeps and other combat vehicles were on the sides of the streets.

Checkpoints, chokepoints and barricades were set up and armed with squads from the United States 77th National Guard. M2 Bradley tanks took positions against the barricades. LAV-25 APCs and Stryker APCs lowered their ramps allowing the infantry to rush out.

Four SWAT police trucks pulled to the streets developed SWAT police officers armed with riot shields, assault carbines and sniper rifles. Streets were filled with the military; Army tanks, artillery and infantry divisions taking positions and prepare to march forward.

The US marines were barking orders and shouts as they unload their equipment and other arsenals from the trucks.

The US army general in full body armor and gear marched into the command centre with US soldiers and officers working with laptops and tablets. A group of special force operatives were analyzing the maps on the tables and walls.

" Listen up people, Station Square is on lock down. First platoon shut down the highways and cut off the bridges in or out of the city. " said the general " That thing is not getting in or out of the city. Colonel you know what you have to do." Pointing to a colonel on his left side and the man saluted in return.

" Listen up platoon we moving out now. We have orders to neutralize or capture this threat. Whoever this terrorist nutcase is , he's going down real hard." Said the Colonel to the group of US marines and the TV screen shows the UNSC Spartan in green armor. " Alright let get this thing over with marines ! Get ready to move out marines. Proceed with caution this terrorist is heavily dangerous and equipped. "

" We are marines hoorah ! " chanted the US soldiers in the city hall before the troops rush out with weapons draw.

The US army general turned to another female lieutenant in full combat gear. " Sir , we have new intel the president is still in Station Square at large." said the marine lieutenant.

" Get me a line to GUN control then." said the general before turning to see a flat screen TV with the live scene of the Spartan super soldier fighting the clown robot.

" What the hell are you ? " the general murmured at the TV.

The transport copters began developing their robot troops to the ground. Out of the transports came out the humanoid robots ( GUN hunters) armed with laser cannons, Auto cannons and combat shock shields , hover drones (GUN Beetles )with machine guns or laser repeater cannons and a bulky tank like robot (F-Gt Big Foot mech) marching with two legs armed with missile pods, laser cannon and a Gatling Vulcan cannon with the G logo. GUN SWAT troopers emerged from the copters and began proceed into the city. US soldiers delivered crisp salutes at the arrived GUN forces.

A M706 Commando armored car wheeling into the road with the GUN commander on top of a missile turret . The GUN commander active his tac/com and alert the ground forces.

" This is the 132th mechanized platoon Vector , all units prepared to mobilize ."

" UH-OH ! You are going have company soon , the whole GUN army is there and the United States Armed Forces. 77th Nation Guard ! 16th US infantry regiment, 7th US armored battalion , 132th mechanized platoon from GUN. They are already here." Warned Cortana

" Copy that." Said the Master Chief. " Let's finish this."

The Master Chief fired his AR spraying burst of rounds at the Eggman inside the cockpit. Eggman yep in horror ducking down as the armor piecing rounds smashed through the windshield of the cockpit. But Eggman accidently pulled a level as he deck down. The Clown robot tip backwards and fell down hard but the clown tentacle leg lunged out and smack the rifle but wiped the Spartan to the ground without serious damage to the armor.

" Eggman ! I got him ! Oh-no Eggman ! Uh ! The big mean Spartan is getting up." called out Bokkun hanging from the control screen . It only added more stress to Eggman who was knocked from his seat and was laying on the metal wall squashing his two henchbots.

" Ah I hate Spartans and Hedgehogs ! " growled Eggman with rage.

The Clown Robot was stunned for now.

" You okay ? " cried the panicking Cortana

" Yes nothing bad happen but Eggman tripped me." said the Master Chief as he got up on his feet as stared at the down clown robot.

The Master Chief turned to see the blue hedgehog and a group of kids staring at him in shock and horror.

Sonic , Frances , Danny and Helen stared at the 8 feet man in green armor holding a machine gun with horror. It was some kind of robot Sonic had never seen. The hedgehog gulped in terror with Danny and Frances shielding Sonic from the Spartan.

" Leave him alone you monster." Growled Danny recognizing the Spartan from the wreckage but the Spartan continued walking.

" Yeah ! Go away ! Get away from us." said Frances

The Spartan looked at Helen who shallow in terror before looking at the frighten kids and the hedgehog

The man approached Sonic with full caution with his assault in his back. "I can't do that. I am not here to hurt anybody and I can help him." answered the man before he lowered himself down on one knee. " He is going to bleed out if I don't help him. Tell him to hold still."

" Huh ? "asked Sonic and the kids.

Danny gulped and did what the Spartan told him and held Sonic on the shoulders.

" Whoa ! Whoa ! Whoa ! what are you doing ? Get off of me No ! No ! NO! " cried Sonic shaking the clutches off Danny's grip ignoring the pain from his wound.

The Spartan held a small cylinder in his other hand before handing Danny the bio foam. " Shaking it then spray into the wound as closer as you can. Do it now."

Frances snatched the bio foam from the Spartan hands before spraying a white pure bubbly foam into Sonic .

Sonic yelped in pain , as the foam healed the burn wound and suddenly Sonic felt relaxed " Hey I though this stuff eating me apart and I feel good ."

" Really Sonic ? You are a Spartan, Chris told us about you." asked Helen with surprise.

" Yes." said the Spartan

" Wow ! Thanks Mr. Spartan." said Fracnes

" Its Master Chief." corrected the Master Chief

" This is really real. he helping Sonic." murmured Chris watching the whole thing with his stunned family and his animal friends.

Suddenly the clown robots roared back on it's tentacle knees before deploying duel rocket launchers on its shoulders . Eggman tapped on the screen and a crosshair target the Spartan. " Active all missile ! Say your prays Spartan nutcase" yelled Eggman

" Watch out ! Sonic" yelled Amy

Amy tried to rush towards but Tails hold her back. " No Amy don't get too closer to that monster ! "

" It going to hold it for hours. Stay put." said the Spartan but he just in time to see Clown robot mech fired a barrage of speed fast 20 m rockets.

" In coming ! " yelled the AI "6 seconds ! "

In a split Second , the Master Chief grabbed Helen from her wheel Chair and shield Sonic , Danny Helen and Frances. The Master Chief grabbed a small digital cylinder and slammed into the ground igniting a glowing bubble shield wall. The heroes gasped in horror and shock as Chris and the others watch as the Master Chief deployed some kind of a energy shied in the group.

" I can't believe what I am see here live ladies and gentlemen, that some kind of - oh my god ! Eggman is opening fire ! " cried Gracia as her cameraman caught the scene of the clown robot fired a barrage of rockets at the shield dorm in a split second .

Helen's mother screamed in horror while Helen's father held his hysterical wife tight as the parents of the kids and everyone watch in horror watching the missiles slammed into the bubble shield barrier exploding the area with a firestorm of yellow flames.

" Sonic ! " screamed Amy, knuckles, Cream and Tails

Chris screamed " Helen ! Danny ! Sonic ! "

The flames stared to die down and the smoke began to clear and suddenly out came the smoke was a stream of cutting red energy . the red beam of energy slammed into the Clown robot , cutting thought it's electric shield into the chest armor of the robot. flames and sparks came out of the robot.

Eggman and his henchbots screamed and hollowed with horror as the cockpit shock and the panels exploded in firework of sparks. The crowd , the heroes and the others recoiled in a shock of a image which shocks them to the core. A Spartan holding some kind of rocket launcher with a red glowing bulb shielding a shocked Danny, Helen , Frances and Sonic behind his back. The super soldier fired another round from the Spartan laser and the red beam of light destroyed the arm effortlessly.

Chuck gasped in shock " A laser ! That impossible. "

Sonic , Knuckles , Amy

" You all need to run to your parents now. GO ! " said the Master Chief

" But ! " protest Sonic as he held Helen in his arms.

" Go ! " yelled the Master Chief.

Competently, shock from the tone the Master Chief said to him. Sonic did nothing but comply . Sonic and the three human friends evacuated from the area and regroup with the rest of the gang.

" What the- ? What did that Spartan nutcase hit us just with " yelled Eggman as he tried to maintain full control of his robot. The clown robot was slowly breaking down to the level of malfunction , the weapons systems were cut off and at the break of shutting down. Eggman tried to fire his last missile hoping to get the Spartan off guard.

The missile flew straight from the robot toward the Spartan who didn't finch . In split second the Spartan grabbed the tip of the rocket and threw it in the air before shooting the rocket with his Spartan laser with deadly precision stunning the crowd and the mad doctor

" I don't know. A laser." answered Becoe adding more to Eggman's stress and continued to worsen the situation now Eggman didn't realize he was fighting for his life.

" Oh please, lasers doesn't even exist in real life." yelled Eggman

" Yes…They….Do ! " chocked Decoe.

" This isn't some joke you are playing Spartan ! Some stupid gun that shoots shells ? " roared Eggman in the microphone

" This isn't a rocket launcher ! " yelled the Master Chief

The hole in the clown reveals a glowing power source inside the burnet core of the machine was a green chaos emerald glowing green

" Chief it looks like there weak spot in the armor , the power source ! Take the shot ! " said Cortana impatiently.

" With pleasure." replied the Master Chief.

" It's a chaos emerald inside of that robot." gasped Tails. " Eggman must use it to power up his robot and now his machine is actually fall apart because of that energy cannon ." point to that Spartan with the laser cannon.

" You are right Tails-What a minute is that thing aiming FOR THE CHAO EMERARLD! " Shouted Chuck in horror with his hand place on his head.

" Oh no ! " gasped Rouge

" That thing wouldn't dare ! " yelled Knuckles at the Spartan" You going to pulverize all of us ! "

" Oh boy things are getting really ugly form the way I see it. Oh man Eggman is getting hammer for real" added Sonic.

The immobilized clown robot stood there helplessly and paralyzed with the villains inside vulnerable as the Spartan prepare for the final deathblow with the Spartan Laser.

Eggman was trying to bash the jammed escape door with his hands but Bokkun , Decoe and Becoe peeked from the cockpit pit eyes of the clown robot.

" We are sitting ducks ! Help ! HELP ! " cried Eggman

" Lets hold hands together and this is it ." said Becoe sadly hold hands with his friend " We getting blow up for reality." added Decoe.

" I don't like to explode." cried Bokkun in tears.

" Did someone say we going explode ! " roared the enraged Eggman as he raced to the control pad and saw the Spartan armed with the laser launcher.

" Oh crackers." said Eggman grumpily and blinked at the Spartan laser

" NO ! " roared Knuckles

A whitish of red light down at them . A beam of pure red inflammable energy shot out from the Spartan Spartan Laser directly into the clown robot on last time. A full charged and concreted combination of heat , laser and energy slammed into the Chao emerald engine . This time it caused bight white light and electrical sparks form at the core.

Eggman and his henchbots screamed in terror as the light engulfed the villains. The heroes and the citizens shield their eyes with their hands or arms , the Master Chief turned his back and knee down with the Spartan laser awaiting the explosion. The bright light flashed for a moment before died down quickly. A shockwave occurred blasting the area and people took cover as the impact swept over the area.

Now the battle was over for now. The citizens , the heroes and the news media open their eyes only to see the clown robot torn in half and in ruins on the carter. Debris , burnt and torn metal chunks laid in pieces and flames.

People rose from their cover and stared at the victorious Spartan standing there with the laser cannon unscratched.

Sonic ,Amy, Tails , Chris ,Cream , Cheese , Rouge , Knuckles and Chuck gasped in shock only to see the Spartan rose to his full length dropping the Spartan laser and march towards the badly damaged robot.

But Chris burst into cheers " He did ! He kick Eggman butt ! GO Master Chief ! "cheered Chris as he savior the moment of watching Eggman humiliated again by the hands of the UNSC Spartan the Master Chief. He was so proud of the master chief victorious over Eggman

But savoring this moment was a horrible idea. Chris wasn't aware of the Master Chief's nefarious agenda on his list.

" Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen, Eggman has been defeated by the man in the green armor. Who ever that man in that armor , he is going to get the medal of honor for this . Right now, the menacing Doctor Eggman is under the mercy of the mysterious solider." announced Garcia .

The Master Chief grabbed the green chaos emerald from the wreckage of the clown robot and put the power jewel inside the compartment poach.

Eggman and his henchbots crawled out of the robot's cockpit groaning with pain and drunkenness but defeated badly.

" Ooh mommy ! I am going to be sick." moaned Eggman holding his stomach but he turn to see the Spartan. " Hes taking the Chaos emerald !" yelled Knuckles

The Spartan grabbed the mad doctor by the throat and lift him up before squeeze the neck of Dr Eggman before drawing a combat knife in his other hand.

Chris proud grin disappeared into a mouthful of shock and horror and his horrified friends and his family were unprepared to meet the most shocking image of their lives.

" Oh my god, that Spartan is drawing a knife." said Garica in horror as her cameraman zoom his camera at the Spartan.

" Get you dirty hands off me ! You dirty slimly Spartan ! " roared Eggman pounding his hands on the Spartan's armored arm grip with effortless , shaking from the grip of the Spartan.

" Never ! " answered the Master Chief outloud. " You nearly endanger civilians and children but this ends now. Nothing makes you feel safe."

Gracia gulped in horror " Whats the mysterious man doing now ? " the reporter asked as she and the citizens lean for a closer look.

It happen when the Master Chief plunger his 4 inch combat knife into Eggman's stomach in front of the horrorstruck crowd and the heroes.

Eggman screamed in pain as the knife entered his stomach , blood poured from the wound . The Master Chief thrust the knife again into Eggman's torso again causing the crowd to screamed in horror.

Locking his terrified eyes with the Spartan by then Eggman realized the Master Chief's true color ; a effective super soldier who destroys anyone his path with brutality , death and destruction.

" NO ! " blurted Chris in horror along with his horrified friends .

Sonic gasped loudly in horror as he watch his archenemy being eradicate by the Spartan by stabbed Eggman in the stomach twice. The brutality has shock Sonic to the core.

" Oh my god ! " screamed Lindsey as she grabbed her son and shield his eyes. Nelson stared vomiting to the ground.

Ella screamed in horror covering her mouth.

Tanaka was taken aback by the grizzly scene he just witnessed.

Chuck gasped in horror dropping his cup of water.

Cream and Cheese cried uncontrollable as she held her mother so tight.

Gracia dropped her microphone , screamed in shock and cupped her mouth tight with both hands.

The heroes gasped loudly and flinched with their mouths cupped.

Bokkun , Decoe and Beoce gasped in terror and watch as their Leader Eggman was stabbed infront of them

Back at the City Hall, US army commander and his command staff and other US marines gasped loudly at the TV scene live on the battle. " My god ! What are you ? " asked the Commander.

The Spartan continued hold Eggman on the neck and his other hand held on to the knife holding on to Eggman's torso. Blood strained the mad doctor's uniform and people realized the Master Chief was letting Eggman bleed to death.

People recoiled as one when the crowd erupted in a echo of screams , fear and panic ; mothers and fathers shield their children's eyes from the glorified sight. Children cried and hid against their families , reporters stood with terrified expression on their faces beside the shocked new crews .

The police officers were also terrified to shoot the Spartan after witnessing the brutality of the Spartan's weaponry and hand-to-hand combat.

The president of United States stood there horrified along with his bodyguards and his secretary Christina Cooper. The mayor next to the president stared to vomit his groceries down before fainting for the horrible scene.

" Oh my god." the President chocked.

" The National Guard has just arrived….right now Mr. President. We have to get out of here." slurred Christina.

" This is not good." muttered the president.

Knuckles snapped into rage" That freaking murderer! I ripped your head off ! " yelled Knuckles charging towards the Spartan who just push Eggman from his blade. Eggman was thrown to the ground laying there motionlessly in his own blood.

" No ! You can't Knuckles ! " yelled Chris in shock

The Master Chief turn and saw Knuckles charged towards him with reckless abandons, the Master Chief frozen for a second as Knuckle draw a fist while screaming in rage.

He was 60 seconds away from him so the Master Chief look at the scene with calculation ; a walking/ talking echidna with red fur charged at him head-on at the speed of 7km/p minute but if your enemy accelerated forward without tactical advisement allowing the opponent to gain the upper edge and a close kill.

The Spartan was prepared and lashed out with a various kick at Knuckles, his leg hit Knuckles chest hard and the redheaded Echidna gave into the enormous energy by the armored behemoth. Knuckles screamed in pain and flew backwards then he crashed to a tree but the Spartan did a combat roll grabbed the assault rifle from the ground and quickly reload the gun.

" No Knuckles ! " screamed Rouge in shock rushing over to her crush. Knuckles groaned and vomit a mouthful of blood infront of his horrified friends .

" Man , this one is too good and I think he broke a rib…..No ! Two. He too good. What ups with this guy" groaned Knuckles as he slowly got back on his feet.

The Master Chief saw Sonic grabbed Eggman on the shoulders and rushed him to the ambulance near the grass lines next to the buildings.

Rouge quickly did spin kick knocking the rifle out of the Spartan's hands before the Master Chief threw a punch back a Rouge who dodge the attack but the Master Chief kick the bat with the side of his leg. But Knuckles charged forward catching the Master Chief off guard .

Sonic seized the opportunity to quickly grabbed the unconscious and wounded Eggman by the shoulders and rush dash the mad doctor to a waiting ambulance before the Spartan finish Eggman off with his assault rifle only to interrupted by Rouge and Knuckles.

While Rouge and Knuckles batting the Spartan, Sonic was getting to Eggman to safety.

" Never seen this fight end like this." said Sonic to himself as he dragged Eggman to the waiting paramedics. " This guy or robot dude is out of his mind. I got stop him before anyone ends up like Eggman."

" Sonic ! " yelled Tails ran to Sonic holding Eggman in the shoulders holding up the small cylinder he got from Frances. " Whatever in that stuff helps you a lot maybe it could do the same with Eggman."

" Yeah Tails , try that stuff on Eggman before he drains out." said Sonic " That feels like ants crawling on my spine.I don't want to go through that again."

Tails quickly apply the bio foam into Eggman's wounds . White foam covered most of Eggman's wounds and that would keep Eggman from dying out sooner that worse.

Sonic and Tails place Eggman in the stretcher of the ambulance as the two paramedics inside quickly rush to work on Eggman's wounds. Tails and Sonic closed the ambulance doors allowing the ambulance speed to the hospital.

" Sonic you better get down there and help Rouge and Knuckles. They are getting hammer out there for real. I really got a bad feeling about this green armored monster thing." said Tails with a tone of fear pointing to Knuckles and Rouge battling the Spartan.

" Tails get to the X Tornado ready , looks like we got way better issues because of that big guy." said Sonic as he dash to the battlefield with people watching.

" Knuckles ! Sonic ! You can't fight him ! Stop ! " yelled Chris as he fought against both his parents grip. Chuck , Nelson and Lindsey.

" Chris no ! Its too dangerous there nothing you can do let Sonic and his solider friends hand this." said Chuck

The Master Chief and Knuckles rolled before exchanging punches to each other. The Master Chief quickly pinned Knuckles down to the ground, He tried to throw a hard punch at Knuckles. But he turned to see a blue stream of energy slammed into his golden shields as the Master Chief gave in to the nuclear fusion superpower attack .

" GGAAAAH ! " the Master Chief release Knuckles as he flew and smashed into the ground hard craving dirt and glass everywhere and a dusty cloud of smoke.

" Yes ! " cried Knuckles raising his fist victorious. " Sonic whatever you did to that thing, was epic ! Do it again Sonic so I could ripped his head off."

" Save some for me too Knuckles poo. I am going find this Cortana girl from that thing and I am going rip that blue blonde face off."

" Huh ? " asked Sonic and Knuckles .

" Come Sonic and rouge we got a murderer to kill." growled Knuckles

Then Rouge , Knuckles and Sonic gasped to see the Master Chief drawled two SMGs from his armored legs. The heroes snapped into fighting mode and prepare to strike at the Master Chief.

" Oh boy , this is going to be a fun fight." said Sonic with a smirk on his face.

" We see about that Sonic the hedgehog. I am not easy to kill" called out the Spartan rise the duel SMGs and aimed at the heroes.

The brawl has began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Master Chief's brawl part 2 **

**Author's note : If anyone who wants to review my story , I want the viewers to respect my story but keep your swearing or your negative comments to yourself if you didn't like my story. Thank you and please review positively. **

" I am not your enemy." said the master Chief as the heroes and the Spartan continued their face off. The Spartan released the safety off of his SMGs

" Not your enemy ? " mocked Sonic angrily " Not your enemy ? I didn't hear you. That was the most unawesome thing I ever heard in my entire life. You have nothing idea what you just did."

" Eggman is the enemy not me." said the Master Chief " Don't make me do this. You going make me do if I was forced to."

" You just murdered Eggman ! " yelled Knuckles presenting his spike fist" I am going ripped that plenty head off of yours when I am done pulverizing you!"

" Pulverizing me and I am not easy to kill." said the Spartan.

" You are outnumbered whoever you are. I mean 3 to 1 , so give up and turn yourself in and FYI you better tell your blueberry sidekick I will be coming for her and I will rip that plenty face of her off when we are done with you." added Rouge.

John scoffed in annoyance and click the safeties off his duel SMGs unaware the heroes were distracting him, while Topaz and Westwood was setting up a sniper nest behind a car. Topaz unzipped a kit bag and pull up a experimental sniper rifle : Tactical Assault semi-Marksmen rifle cannon 1000X ( Combination of a Deadeye from Resistances series and a Barrett M82 sniper rifle). The GUN captain loaded the rifle with a magazine glowing from the inside and out. The police and the civilians had evacuated the area expect for the heroes.

Westwood active the scope and aimed at the Spartan with Topaz holding his shoulders for support. " One move and that Spartan dies for good. We got the military here."

" Yeah , good thing the president has made it to safety and in the military's hands." said Topaz " Its up to Sonic , Rouge and Knuckles to save the day."

" If that Spartan makes a move he is dead meat." said Westwood with a smirk.

" I am not going to tell you again. I am not the enemy you think." said the Master Chief coldly. " I am not here to kill the president or commit a mass murder."

"HAHAHA ! Cheap guy like you man you got some nerve trying to pull the plug here." said Sonic " You got no idea who you dealing with buddy. Oh wait buddy, who are you again ? "

" Spartan commando Master Chief Petty Officer John 117." said the Spartan.

Sonic frowned and then the heroes laughed so loud that he was close to tears." Whoa that a big subway sandwich joke for a name. But I never even heard of your "Spartan" agency " taunted Sonic.

" But you are forgetting one last thing." said the Master Chief seriously then cocked his head in amuse.

" What's that ? " asked Knuckles.

" Try unestimated a Spartan like me." replied the Master Chief

Sonic grinned with pride and chuck as he treat the confusion from the Spartan a real joke. " What are you a one man army ? "

" Yes." said the Master Chief. " I

Rouge snickered looking at Topaz and Westwood hidden next to the cars with a prototype sniper rifle with its laser targeting the Spartan's back.

Captain Westwood looked into the crosshair and adjusted digital scope with the word target locked.

" Chief you got a sniper behind you 100 meters." warned the AI

" They are trying to stale me so they got take the shot. We see about that." chucked John.

" We can take this guy on because I am looking at a completely idiot Spartan chuckled Knuckles " You break a bone out of me. I break all of your bones

" Yeah ! " said Rouge " I bet your name isn't Master Chief . Looks like you are playing us for fools ! "

"Enlighten me." said the Master Chief.

" Bye, bye Spartan." Captain Westwood smirked as he pulled the trigger on the heavy sniper rifle , the weapon fired a highly powerful focus red beam with a blazing speed of light.

The Master Chief swung his torso just in time to avoid the deadly accurate laser , the laser cut through the shields , draining most of the energy but left a small burn swipe on the armor.

Sonic , Rouge , Tails and Knuckles along with Amy watch with amuse as the Master Chief dropped to one knee as electricity flick in sparks with one fist to the ground. The Master Chief held his hand on his knees dropping both his SMGs

" Whoa , you are not so tough after all." said Sonic with a smirk on his face.

" Yes ! Payback ! " yelled Topaz with joy.

" Chief ! Are you all right. 90% of your shields are crippled" cried Cortana

" I think I am hit but damage is not that bad. That deadly laser must been powered up by some kind electronic magnetic pulse generator . Radioactive material Readings from that rifle. I think I am locked in the armor.

" Lets finish this . Get him ! " yelled Sonic as the heroes charged with a war cry.

The heroes jumped on to the Spartan attempting to get him down on the ground . Rouge tackled his legs , Knuckles and Sonic jumped on the armor chest trying to weight him down and the other heroes came along to help.

Tails , Amy and Cream and Cheese jump on the Spartan too and the Spartan was down on the ground with the rest of the heroes holding him down.

" Hahahaha ! I knew you too sneakily to take down now I get to rip your plenty face off. " Before Knuckles threw a punch at the Master Chief's shielded face.

" Yeah save some for me so I could rip that plenty miss blueberry of a sidekick's face too." added Rouge added another punch at the Chief's face.

They are going for Cortana , no more games though the Chief as he endure another wave of hard punch and his hub was blinking red as the beating continued.

Before the heroes could finish the Spartan off, Sonic noticed a strange golden force glowing beneath the green armor.

His friends share a look of horror before the Spartan snapped into action raising both legs in the air with Tails , Amy and Cream holding the legs . The Spartan lured forward up knocking the heroes gripped off the Spartan.

The heroes flew backwards then landed on the grass but the Master Chief lured on his left rushing for the assault rifle on the ground. The Sonic and the others were catch off guard as the Spartan raised the assault rifle and orange and yellow flare came out of the barrel. He was shooting at Sonic .

Amy , Tails , Sonic , Knuckles , Rouge and Cream scattered for cover as the Master Chief forces his aim at Sonic but Sonic dodged the bullets like supernatural with his nuclear power speed. The Master Chief threw a flashbang to ground blinding the heroes eyes before the heroes could charge forward.

Everyone screamed expect for Sonic , Knuckles and Rouge covering their eyes or ears from the effects from the flashbang

Knuckles did at flip kick knocking the assault rifle off the Master Chief's hands before Sonic zoom in knocking the Spartan backwards sending the Spartan flying towards the Stage.

The Master Chief clashed on the makeshift stage stunned before Rouge tried a tornado spin on the chest armor hopping she would take an instant kill but the Master Chief rolled away before Rouge drilled a hole to his chest.  
The Master Chief jumped back on his feet facing Rouge who gave a mocking kiss with her hands raised up .

Rouge unleashed a furious barrage of kicks and punches back at the Chief but the Master Chief went on the defensive countering her defensives.

Rouge snarled like a dog in frustration since she didn't deliver a single blow to the Spartan.

This guy is too good. thought Rouge

_This is taking too long , these animals ._ thought the Chief _Enough games with these things , I had to elimate the threats. No more games now. I need to get to Eggman"_

Rouge threw another jump kick knocking the Spartan backwards smashing the Spartan next to a loudspeaker set , He grabbed Rouge's punch arm and suddenly butted Rouge hard in the face with his helmet stunning her leaving her with a broken nose.

before grabbing a set cable wire from the ground wrapping the cord wire around Rouge's neck twice . Surprised by it , Rouge panic trying to wrestle her way out of the Spartan grip and the cables around her neck , the Spartan ignored her fruitless efforts before priming a blue plasma grenade into her heart breast plate.

" No !No ! NO ! NOOOOO " cried Rouge in horror shaking and wrestling to escape. The Spartan grabbed the panicking bat with the cord strapped around her neck and threw her at a large banner hanging on the stage before the Spartan ran forward and jump as a blue and orange flame burst from the stage.

" Rouge ! " screamed Topaz in horror as her partner held her back

" Rouge ? Did he just ?- What did you just do ? " gasped Knuckles in horror.

" Oh no Rouge." cried Sonic.

" I am going to tear him into bits ! I am going kill that murderer ! " yelled Knuckles " I got this ! " as he charged forward at the Spartan who charged too , The Spartan and the echinan trade blows and punches at each other and Sonic threw another Spin dash knocking the Spartan from Knuckles but the Shields pushed the Spartan back brutally.

Sonic's attack sends the Master Chief into the side of a News TV van near the Parking lot with dozens of witness watching the battle. Knuckles got the parking lot first with Sonic behind him.

" Sonic I got this sit tight." said Knuckles presenting his spike fists.

Knuckles snarled and circled around the Spartan but the Master Chief was dead calm. Then Knuckles tried a jump kick at the Spartan but the Spartan leaped over the attack turned , Knuckles bounced from the van side with his fist ready and an amour feet thrust forward high catching Knuckles off guard.

The master Chief's powered armored feet slammed against Knuckle's red chest and Knuckles screamed in horror and pain . Knuckle flew and slammed against the news van leaving a large dent.

It was brutal kick then the Master Chief threw another punch with great force so hard before the fist slammed into Knuckle's chest pushing back to the man made carter left in the van. The brutal punch causing Knuckles to choked out a mouthful of red blood as he collapsed to the ground laying motionless but alive.

" Oh my god ! " screamed a women shielding her 7 year old daughter watching the scene. Witness cupped in their mouths or filming the battle.

The Spartan smirked under his helmet with completely satisfaction standing over a defeat knuckles who was wheezing in pain and the Master Chief got to admit these animals put up one hell of a fight as one. The hedgehog with nuclear fusion speed prove to be a threat thanks to his super agility and his sonic attacks disbursing his shields .But Cortana did warned him his attacks contain high readings of EMP statics may easier drain his shields and close in on the kill.

Sonic stood there horrified , he was forcefully watch as his friends end up getting their butts kicked by a Spartan with moves that are so brutal and devastating. Sonic watch as Rouge and Knuckles were demolished by the Spartan ; Rouge was killed with some kind of blue grenade and Knuckle was struck in the chest plenty hard , he probably dead or alive now the situation was even worse after Eggman was stabbed .

He couldn't stop standing there letting that Spartan in a murdering spree. This cannot be continued anymore.

The Spartan turned to Sonic who just stood there in shock. " Anyone else ? " the Spartan asked with a cynical tone of humor.

" Oh my god." gasped Chris and Chuck

" You are going to pay for everyone you killed ! " yelled Sonic in rage preparing the launch another spin dash at the Spartan.

" Perhaps or no." said the Spartan

The Spartan immediately draw his magnum pistol and fired at the Sonic who quickly leap out the way , Sonic dodge and roll while moving into cover beside the cars and took cover beside another car. " You have to try harder than that ." yelled Sonic crutching down beside the car.

" Done ! " yelled the Spartan as he reloaded his handgun.

The Spartan didn't notice a pissed off Amy leaped in mid hammer with her hammer raised in the air.

" Leave my Sonic alone ! " yelled Amy

The Spartan turned , catching off guard as the hammer knocked the pistol out the Spartan's hand . The Master Chief draw in combat knife and swipe at Amy who leap out of the way and swing her hammer with all of her might.

Much to her horror the Spartan broke the hammer attack with his combat blade hand with one hand. The Spartan look at her and snatched the hammer from her grip. He grab the pink hedgehog's neck before placing the blade on the neck. Losing her focus, Amy eyes widen in horror staring at the golden visor pleading for a life as she awaits her final moments for death.

" NOOOO ! " yelled horrified Sonic firing up his spin dash as he charged toward the Spartan that was about to slit his girlfriend in the neck.

The Spartan turned as the spin dash slammed in hard causing the Spartan to flew back and flipped back on his feet.

The supersonic hedgehog began to accurate towards with his super speed but the Spartan was ready. The Master Chief slammed on one fist to the ground with a knee bend down like a football player in an offensive position.

" I got to take down that guy triple hard." said Sonic before the hedgehog charged at the Spartan who charged too with a fist bend back.

The Spartan and the hedgehog at the same time slam their fist together as a blight light and electrical currents and bolts flashing and the light blind everyone's eyes as the bright light enveloped over the city.

Also the bright light enveloped both Sonic and the Spartan and then Sonic's flew forward and landed in the ground.

Sonic groaned as he rumbled his head as he scanned his surroundings , Sonic remember he and his friends got into a brutal fight with some kind of Spartan robot thingy and he and the Spartan smash their fist together. The Spartan disappear in a blink of an eye.

" What happen ? " asked Sonic as he got up on one foot and turned to see Amy and Cream along with Ella and Mr Tanaka are tending Knuckle's wounds. Rouge crawled out of the wreckage of the stage smelling like sweat and blood. Rouge breathing hard as Topaz and Westwood came to the aid along with a couple of GUN soldiers.

The GUN squad lift a falling strip of metal allowing Topaz to pull Rouge out.

Rouge was injured real bad ; Her wings were crooked and broken and Rouge growled with agony holding her broken breast chest plate. Her hand was nearly burn off and Rouge must get the plasma grenade off before detonation.

" He got me real bad." growled Rouge as she coughed.

" I am here Rouge and I here. That Spartan is going to pay." growled Topaz.

Knuckle was groaning with a blood pouring down his mouth. His ribs were broken from the punch the Spartan threw at him with Cream and Cheese along with Amy, Chris, Chuck and Mr Tanaka and Ella doing whatever they can until the ambulances show up.

" I can't believe the Master Chief would do this. Why he do it ? I can't accept hes a monster." choked Chris " I can't believe what he did that to Knuckle and Rouge."

" It more than that Chris. it impossible how could Chao control brought some kind of a monster we never image. Since we underestimated that thing." said Chuck

" You all right Sonic ? " asked Chris but Sonic shook his head angrily.

" No I am not okay buddy, how could I let so many people so hurt ? " asked Sonic furiously

" It's okay." said Chris thinking " You will still get him if ..he is still in the city."

" Master Chief What have you done ? " thought Chris fearfully.

Sonic groaned with frustration stomping his feet in the ground wondering how he was defeated by such the mysterious man in green armor.

" Who are you ? " growled Sonic as he had no idea he and his friends underestimated a Spartan from the UNSC.

* * *

**Station Square **

**Somewhere in the shopping distinct.**

Bright light flashed before dropping a Spartan on the road.

The Master Chief eyes snapped open as he regain his breath. His hub was still active but his shields were blinking yellow. it was just a slur of color or voices as the Master Chief regain consciousness shaking off the riding in his head.

His AI screen was on and it was Cortana

" Chief ? Chief can you hear me ? "

" Chief ! " was a final wakeup call for the Master Chief to respond. " Damage report now."

" Damage report done ! Your shields are recharging . This is interesting after some punch you and Sonic did. I don't know how-"

" I was going to say the same thing. We remember some explosion and weird bright light I can't described how we got there." replied John as he scanned the streets for any side of movement. Buildings and store remained closed with lights still on and nothing was damaged so far. Cars remained near the sidewalks and the traffic lights blinking normally

" Chief we got incoming ! " cried Cortana in his tac/com " Behind you now. 290 meters "

The Spartan turned to see three US M1 Abram tanks backbone of the United State army drove forward with Gunners manning Minguns or M2 Browning machine guns followed by 2 Bradley IFVs armed with auto cannon turrets and four Humvees with TOW launchers and Minguns manned by US infantrymen.

" Armored 118 omega contact ! All units focus fire on the " Super Terrorist ! Requesting reinforcement" yelled the Commander with the Browning machine gun before pull a level on his gun.

" What you know ? He is unarmed " yelled an compainion on the other Abram tank with the machine gun

The Leading Abram tank turned it's turret with the 105mm rifled cannon at the Spartan along with the other armored vehicles.

" This is commander Lockwood of the US armored 119th division. On your hands and knees Terrorist fuck. ! " ordered the tank commander.

" I don't think so." said the Master Chief

It was the United States army were against the UNSC Spartan .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Spartan Assault **

" I said get on your knees ! " yelled the tank commander of the Abram tank.

" Under who's orders." asked the Master Chief

The tank commander frown and leveled his machine gun at the Chief with his other tank crews chucking or snickering at each other. " Under the order from the president and US high command." replied the Tank commander but the master Chief remained silent went on his knees.

" I think we should leave the city now. But this is going to be fun." said Cortana.

" We see about that Cortana." as he knee down before pulling the pins on the flashbang. The Master Chief stared at the grinning commander on the Abram tank

" You are going make me famous when I see you on death row ' Terrorist'." sneered the Tank commander.

" Do you think?" questioned the Master Chief

At the same time the Chief threw the remaining flashbangs at in the air in a split second.

The tank commander's grin disappeared as he took the greatest shock of his life.

Before the Abram tanks and the other armored vehicles could react, the flashbangs exploded in a blinding light , blinding and stunning the men on the armored vehicles ,the Spartan quickly charged rapidly and jump in mid air .

Before flipping in the air landing on the leading Abram tank before throwing the tank commander and his other crewman out of the hatching before throwing a smoke grenade on another tank's hatch before flipping drawing his energy sword

The Master Chief cut the tank cannon with his blade, slicing the cannon like it was butter. The remaining men returned to their senses and start firing the machine guns and the Barleys opened fired with their auto cannons .

The Master Chief leap from the turret before the rounds slammed into him before charging towards the first Barley finishing it's reloading and the first barley IFV was boarded by the Spartan before the Spartan ripped the hatch open before dropping his last flashbang with a bright bang.

Screams echoed inside the barley as the Master Chief quickly leap on the other IFV , the IFV tried to back away but it was too late.

Then the Spartan ripped the turret cannon with both of his hand in the bottom leaving the half alone.

The Marines in the humvees watch in horror as the Spartan threw away the turret at the Abram tank next to the disabled tank.

The tank crewman ducked inside the tank to avoid getting squashed inside. The Barely turret slammed into the side of the tank breaking the cannon nearly tip the tank over from such a great force and the tracks.

The four humvees returned fired with US marine screaming determined to kill the Spartan but the marines were horrorstruck as the 50 cal rounds slammed into the Spartan deflected off the golden shields protected the Spartan who just charged forward.

The Spartan jumped on one of the humvees and slammed into the windshield with his fist throwing the screaming driving the marine out on the road, rose up and ripped the 50 cal machine gun from the horrified US marine gunner before delivering a KO to the face .

The Chief threw the machine gun at the nearly like a spear with great force , the machine gun piece through the engine leaving the humvee disable in smoke . The marines on that humvee with the TOW launcher abandon their vehicle and flee for their lives.

" Get out of here ! GO ! GO ! " yelled the US marine fleeing for his life and the other marines took running.

The remaining humvees turned drove and flee with the machine gun turrets firing covering their retreat.

The Master Chief took cover behind the damaged Abram tank and peaked from his cover to see the humvees with the gunners firing panicky before the humvees turned to a street cover with the two marines running away.

His enhanced senses catch the attention of a dozen guns clicked off the safety , the Spartan turned around to see a platoon of 30 US uniformed marines in tactical gear , helmets , Kevlar armor vest holding assault rifles

All of them were shaking in fear after the marines watch the Spartan demolished an armored column with awesome ease.

" Should we shoot him ? " asked a US marine to another marine.

The answer is yes.

" I think we should shoot ." Said the Marine and then all the marines open fired from their assault rifles but the Spartan turned his back and drop on his knees and his shields active and protecting him from the marine's firing barrage.

The marines continued to scream as they empty all of their assault rifle ammo but much to their horror and shock. The shields deflected all the bullets .

The Marines lowered their rifles in confusion and lost focus on their objective but the Spartan lunged forward and attack the marines , rifles broke and blood erupted everywhere. The Spartan twist, slammed with a thunder epic barrage of punches and blocks . The Master Chief managed take out 10 marines in 1 minute while the marines had no idea what do but run or battle the Spartan.

The Master Chief swing his leg hitting the marine in the side of the leg , the marine screamed in agony dropping down on his knees before the grabbing a Marine bash his head against the kneeing Marine. Five more marines came charging forward with holding rifles as bats screaming in rage in revenge for their fallen comrades in arms . One Marine swing his rifle and the another marine thrust his rifle with a bayonet .

The Master Chief threw a punch at the first man switching the rifle but the punch broke though the rifle and right into the nose . The Marine went down with a broken noses another three more marine collapsed with a mouthful of blood and broken bones.

Finally the last marine was smack in the head with his own rifle. The Master Chief snapped the rifle in half and stared at the broken bodies of the US infantrymen laying on the ground groaning and whinnying in agony. A few of them were staring at the chief frighten and scared wondering how can the US army or GUN underestimate a single terrorist Spartan.

No time to spare , the Master Chief grabbed a scope assault carbine and a SAW machine gun along with three frag grenades and three flash bangs from a wounded marine with hands raised for mercy.

The Master Chief took off leaving the damaged vehicles and the alive marines laying wounded on the ground.

" Chief most of the city limits is cut off by US armed forces and actually GUN is out to kill us ." said Cortana in the tac hub

" Not until we kill them first." said the Chief

" Then they will send more." added Cortana. " I hack into the military's communications and their base of operations. They are sending troops to our locations, I may did cut off their tac/com from the main force which save us some effort."

" Now we find a way to get out of the city's limits. Then we low." said the Chief before locking the carbine rifle and strapping the SAW machine gun in his back.

Before hopping into the humvee without the machine gun and drove into the deserted streets. The humvee turned a corner into another street but unaware of two GUN soldiers taking sniping position on a roof top of a commercial building.

" We got him , he heading north. Requesting permission to engaged ? "asked the GUN operative with the rifle in his head com.

The head com active and replied " Engaged : Shoot to kill."

The two GUN operatives grinned before began firing at the hijacked US army. One of the GUN sniper scored a lucky hit on the humvee's tire causing the humvee to flip on it's side as the humvee lost control.

The humvee crashed on the road nearly hitting a café building.

The GUN snipers grinned at each other with glee but turned to shock as the humvee side door busted open and rose the Master Chief with a rifle equipped with a grenade launcher.

The Chief raised the rifle at a 98 degrees and fired the grenade launcher at the building roof top.

" OH SHIT ! " screamed the horrified GUN Sniper and the two GUN snipers ran for their lives , the grenade flew in the air and blowing up a chunk of the roof top.

Then the Master Chief jumped out trashed humvee and turned to see a two Abram tanks at a barricade guarded by US marines and GUN troopers spotted the Spartan who was looking in front of them.

The Abram tanks fired their main cannons at the same time the US marines open fire as another group of Abram tanks came to reinforced the barricade.

The tanks and marines fired a volley. The Master Chief twisted and dodge the incoming shells. Shells slammed into the ground with ease.

The Master Chief took off spiriting and dodge the explosion from the humvee and the artillery barrage , his shields deflected the bullets and the flames from the exploding shells . The Master Chief fired at the barricade as he was running with the assault rifle and the SAW rifle. Marines ducked as the Spartan fired a volley of rounds at the tanks not willing to take too long on the fight.

One of the marines fired a javelin rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the Master Chief but the Master Chief turned and halt the missile with his hand.

The Marines and the tanks stop firing and stared in awe at such a stunt. The marine with the Javelin launcher open his mouth in horror, another marine dropped the fresh missile repeating the same action like his teammate.

A tank crewman in the hatch covered his mouth . The Master Chief throw the missile back causing the marines to run for cover breaking from the barricade. The missile slammed into the ground igniting a fierce fire wave knocking the marines forward.

The Master Chief rushed to another street to encounter a large group of GUN troopers armed with some kind of energy rifles with red glowing lines ( Laser rifle from Xcom Enemy Unknown). There were four laser hunter armed with shock shields and a big foot mech with duel rocket launchers and a min gun.

" Four Laser robots with shields and one big robot the big foot. Infantry units with laser rifles. They must got that technology ahead. Hope you got a plan for these bad boys " said Cortana in his hub

" You welcome." said the Master Chief as he paused in his tracks to observed the enemy infront of him.

GUN troopers crutching down behind the cars park on the side walk with weapons at the ready and lasers ready to fire. The GUN robots moved forward with their laser cannons raised at the ready. But the master Chief ran forward and hop on a car ignoring the lasers beams or bolts everywhere. But thanks to his enhanced speed and agility , he was able to dodge the laser like supernatural.

The Master Chief flipped in mid air and with the assault rifle in his hand and the LMG in the other hand. He fired the weapons at the two robots and landed on his feet with the two GUN hunters collapsed with their heads blow up in sparks.

The GUN soldiers returned fire and the Big Foot walker open fired with missiles. The Master Chief was too quick he fired what is left in the LMG and the assault rifle . The missiles launched from the mech were destroyed expect one.

The Spartan twisted his torso and deflecting the missile with his armor shoulder pad and his shields. At the same , the Master Chief body slammed into a GUN soldier and threw the LMG at the soldier knocking him in the head . He threw the assault rifle at the other GUN soldier right in the stomach. The Master Chief quickly did a twist kick on a GUN soldier in chest , sending the soldier flying screaming in agony.

The Big Foot mech fired it's mini gun at the Spartan while the remaining terrified GUN soldiers with their wounded took off running for their lives.

Much to the Big Foot's pilot's horror , it's weapons had no effect on the Spartan shields

The Master Chief charged forward with his shields blinking golden deflecting the NATO rounds as the Spartan got closer to the mech. The Master Chief leaped on the Mech's cockpit and grabbed the shocked pilot out of the mech and threw the pilot out . The pilot landed on the ground and got up and ran away , the Master Chief then threw the grenade down the cockpit of the Big foot and flipped over the mech. The mech exploded in a flaming ball of flames.

Out from the flames the green armored champion of the UNSC emerged from the fire in his glowing golden shields. The mech pilot with the broken helmet stood there in horror and paralyzed in fear as the Spartan stared at him before moving on.

* * *

**Back at the City Hall : Forward Command Centre**

The president , the GUN commander and the US army general in horror watching the Spartan's rampage on the TV showing the Spartan high jacking a Stryker vehicle with a cannon turret . The Spartan quickly turned the Stryker into a battle ram.

" Breaking news live in down town," slurred a shocked reporter on TV " The military is unable to contain-oh my god that thing is high jacking a tank ! " the reporter turned to point at the grey armored vehicle roaring past the reporter.

The high jacked and the unstoppable Stryker smashed though the barricades sending marines running for their lives , plowing through humvees and army trucks. A tank fired the cannon at the vehicle but the Stryker fired at the same time firing a slug shell and the a bright flaming ball of fire erupted in mid air.

"That something you don't see every day. "said the president in amuse.

" Commander I want this thing to be capture alive or dead." said the president to the GUN commander" Get him at all cost."

" Yes Mr. president .Get me air support ! " the commander said to his command staff. " Have the gunships focus their fire on the Spartan." said the commander in his head com.

Five apache copter gunships backbone of the United State's air cavalry flew in mid air weaving in and out the streets towards downtown Station Square.

**Station Square down town.**

Out came the flames was a flaming Stryker , the Stryker run over the Abram tank crushing it's cannon and it's turret in seconds before the flaming Stryker crashed into the Barley light tank brutality crushing it's turret then damaging the IFV.

The Spartan then appeared on side of the tank before grabbing the main turret and lift it up in his mechanized hands , the entire Abram turret was ripped from it's base like butter in front of the horrified marines. He grabbed the cannon and twisting his torso in a spin and threw the turret at a battalion of GUN hunters with shields .

The Hunters were hit by the flying Abram turret knocking them like bowling pins. Metal limbs flew in the air and terrified US infantrymen turned and ran for their lives from the merciless and ruthless armored green titan surrounded by wreckages of burning tanks and vehicles.

The X tornado jet flew over the city of Station Square, Tails was piloting the X tornado with Sonic as the co-pilot. Meanwhile, Chirs and Chuck along with Amy seated in Chuck's car as they drove down the free way towards downtown. Cream and Vanilla were quickly send home as fast and possible.

" I can't believe Down town is on fire." said Chuck in horror as he steady drove though the bridge as they entered Downtown. Thankfully the entire shopping distract was quickly evacuated by the police and the military.

" I really hope Sonic and Tails are alright. I had no idea this thing is dead serious about violence." said Chris .

" Do you think. You see what that thing did to Eggman, Rouge and Knuckles. Who knows what that thing could do to my Sonic." said Amy worrying for Tails and Sonic.

" Do worry, I have ring ready incase we act if Sonic and Tails are in trouble." said Chuck as he step hard into the pedal as the car drove further through the road.

The X tornado flew down in mid air as they came closer to the Streets of Downtown.

Tails and Sonic in the cockpit both stared down on the street in a distract in mid air and they had just witness the destruction of the Spartan's rampage was so shocking.

Army tanks, military armored vehicles or robots were neither ripped to pieces or, burning and cripped from the Spartan's ramage.

" I don't believe we are going against something big this time. This time it is not one of Eggman's robots that went haywire and go hurting people like this. "said Tails

" I know but Tails , don't look at Eggman this way. That Spartan thing tired killed Rouge , Knuckles and Eggman. We got to stop that green tin manic." said Sonic seriously" This thing is out his mind and that thing just cross the bad line."

" Over there ! " yelled Tails " I see him now ."

The Spartan turned and look up to the skies to see the fighter jet coming towards him. Then the Spartan was catches off guard as an explosion knock the Master Chief off his feet.

The explosion barely stratch the Spartan's armor , the Master Chief turned to see an Abram tank with two Machine gunners firing M2 Browning machine guns. The Master Chief look behind him to see the jet transformed it's thrusters into legs and about to landed on the road.

The Master Chief charged reckless at the Tank , GUN troopers and US infantrymen fired their auto rifles and laserguns at the Spartan who just flip and roll out of the way.

The Spartan wasn't going to stop and continued to be determined to win the fight . With a great leap , the Master Chief flipped in mid air and landed on top of the turret infront of the shocked gunners.

The US marines and GUN Special forces watched in horror , The Spartan grabbed the gunner and slammed into the butt of the machine gun right in the face and pulled out the gunner from the hatch, the gunner tumbled down from the tank. The Master Chief punch the other gunner in the face before pulling the gunner away from other hatch and threw him out on the ground.

The Master Chief jumped inside through the hatch of the Abram tank. Screams were heard inside the tank. The tank pilot emerged from the hatch , hopping out of the tank before running for safety toward the infantry.

The Master Chief took control of the Abram tank , he loaded the shells inside the cannon . He took control of the M2 Browning machine gun as he emerged out from the hatch.

Tails inside the X tornado gasped and Sonic gasped in shock at the Master Chief commanding a highjack Abram Tank. The tank was heading towards them in full force

The US marines and GUN troopers retreated back to let Sonic handle the Master Chief.

The Master Chief fired the machine gun turret at Sonic who leaped out of the way. Quickly switch to cannon mode, he seize control of the leveled the cannon at the X tornado and fired an armored piecing shell he just loaded. The shell slammed into the side of the walker's legs causing it to tip down leaving it's leg disabled. Tails holding the control's tight as the explosion shook the walker.

Tails watch in horror as the Abram tank level it's cannon at the down Tornado walker.

Before the Master Chief finished off the X tornado , the Abram was knock sideways and rolling before crashed into a park bus. The Master Chief crawled out of the tank to face a blue hedgehog standing there ready for another round .

" Go get him Sonic ! " cheered Tails as he emerged from the cockpit.

The Master Chief drawn his combat knife in his left hand and active an energy sword in his right hand.

" Alright Master Chief." yelled Sonic angrily " This ends now. I mean right now and double now."

" As you wish." said the Master Chief coldly

The Master Chief and the hedgehog locked eyes as they prepare the final battle waiting for their move ; a battle will shook the world to it's core .


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Spartan Strike **

" **This is Scarlett Garcia live downtown Station Square . Break news Right now ! You had just witness the horrifying battle between the military and the unknown robot in some kind of power armor. This rouge robot is unstoppable, ruthless , merciless, murderous and impossible killing machine build by Eggman himself , nothing can hurt it ; not even rockets or bullets. It got some kind of a special energy shield."** reported Garcia inside the News helicopter flying in the night.

" **It just demolished tanks and soldiers in his path. Station Square is like a real warzone .It's up to Sonic the hedgehog to save the day."**

The News copters hoved in mid air with it's spotlight shinning upon Sonic the heroic hedgehog verse the impossible killer Spartan. The Master Chief and the hedgehog battled in the spotlight.

" It is the biggest fight ever recorded from the previous battles against Dr Eggman." reported Garcia as the cameraman aimed his camera at the streets of Station Square.

People around the world watching the battle from their TVs and citizens of Station Square were also watching the fight from a large screen TV on a building pray for Sonic to win and defeat the Spartan .

" Other news , I am getting reports from-" suddenly the public flat screen TV just went to status mode. People busted in a chatter of confusion and panic . Sam Speed glanced at the public TV screen on the arc building with worry.

" I hope Sonic going get through this." though Sam " I really hope he wins."

It happen when every communication network went dead in seconds , TVs and radios started to die out mysterious due an unknown source.

Back at the Command centre inside the City Hall, US army officers in the command centre shouting reports of military hardware , commutations and their laptops malfunctioning due to unknown virus.

The engineers or the technicians couldn't figure why their military network hacked and turned against them which made matters even worse.

" I lost contact with the Whitehouse , the Pentagon and air force 1." said the president's assistant.

" We lost contact with our ground forces, Mr. president. Some kind of virus just hack into our systems and turning our hardware everything against us." reported the US army commander.

This only add stress to the president even more , the president was sitting in the chair with his collar open and sweat pouring from the president's forehead.

" Some kind of computer virus that was causing the fuss on the situation." said the president " We must underestimated some kind of a weapon made from Eggman. That weapon must going rouge."

" Mr. President , we have to evacuated you to Washington , a escort has been waiting . It is time to go. " said Christina the assailant.

" Let pray for Sonic to win." said the President as he stared at the TV with Sonic batting the Spartan before leaving the city hall with his bodygrounds.

The Sonic charged first before the Spartan with his blades then the Master Chief . The master Chief swing his energy sword in a split second but Sonic quickly dodge the swing from the energy sword .

The Spartan threw back a series of fast thrust and slits with both his blade and energy sword but Sonic quickly maneuvered through swing of dodges to avoid sliced alive.

" This guy is too good but dead serious." through Sonic as back away " I got to find another angle around this thing. Never seen him fight like this before"

Sonic yelped as he dodge a knife thrust but the knife slammed into the side of the flipped tank leaving the blade struck .

Abandoning his knife , the Chief return to the fight with his energy sword , The Master Chief draw the energy sword defensively , his golden visor aimed directly at Sonic who slowly lose his focus into fear and the Chief still had to admit the hedgehog put up a hell of a fight.

Sonic had no idea that the Spartan had greater experience in military engagement with insurgents and Covenant armies in his universe and now he easily crushed the US military in his path.

The Chief charged forward with his energy sword at Sonic who charged as well. The hedgehog smashed into the Chief with a strong spin dash but this time the Energy Sword was knock from his hands .

Sonic rushed forward pushing the Chief backwards. The Chief jumped back on his feet grabbed a Javelin Missile launcher from the ground. He aimed the launcher at Sonic launching another spin dash.

The Chief fired the missile from the Javelin launcher but Sonic did a flip kick in mid air and slapping the missile with his feet and sending the missile back at the Chief and hitting him . An explosion occurred with a wave of flames.

The Chief flew backwards with his shields blinking golden and Sonic just flipped on top of another building.

The Chief quickly went back on his feet and stared at Sonic who was standing on top of the building giving the Chief " I am awesome " look .

" Man this is one heck of a fight, best fight ever and I am starting to like you Mr 117 what's you name." chucked Sonic.

" Looks that way." said the Chief .

Suddenly a squadron of Apache gunships appeared in midair with missiles and machine guns and all of copters were in range of the Spartan then they caused Sonic to jump out of the way.

The Apaches opened fire with their chain guns , all of them concentrating their firepower on the Spartan. The Spartan took off running with the Apaches on his trail with Sonic following him , suddenly a plan formed in Sonic head. If the Spartan had his shields down and this time he could take down the Spartan down for good.

Clearly Sonic will not tolerate the Spartan's rampage spree anymore. " Who every you are Mr 117 you are going down really hard this time. This time you just cross the line pal." yelled Sonic

The Master Chief continued his run from the apaches , ahead of him was a group of damaged humvees and a disabled tank that he destroy a while ago. The Apache fired their chainguns nonstop, the Master Chief slided to the nearest humvee and grabbed the chaingun from the turret . The Apaches fired a volley of rockets but at the same time the Spartan fired the chaingun.

Sparking the " Spartan time" in the adrenaline. The Spartan unleashed fierce bolts of killer orange energy from the chain gun at the missiles and missiles exploded into a chain reaction of flames in spilt second.

Then the master Chief fired the mingun at the nearest apache who was turning for another bombing run , the rounds smashed into the tail then the engine bursting into flames . The Chief swing the min gun on another Apache as it flew over him , rounds smashed through the backbone of the copter before doffing out of control.

The first apache was shot down as the copter trembled down to the street before crashing landing on streets but the Pilots safely landed on the street before the two pilots bailed out the Apache and took off running to safety . The remaining apaches scrambled in the air backing off.

The next mingun rounds ignited fire on the fuel pod of the second Apache copter

The second apache exploded in flames and debris and scraps raining down on the street , a speed of blue light zoom down the street corner and pause before dropping two pilots from the second Apache. Sonic managed to save both of the pilots before the attack helicopter explode in flames.

The two air force pilots gave their thanks to Sonic before running into the alley for safety and Sonic charged forward with a full force before forming into a fast blue flaming fireball.

Sonic spin dash towards the Spartan firing on the attacking Apache with a battle cry. The Master Chief turned and fired the Chaingun at the blue bolt of energy from 200 meters away , rounds bounced of the charging hedgehog.

The Chaingun roared it's fury as unleashing a horde of NATO shells at the hedgehog , The Master Chief knew he had 150 rounds left and he was aware of his end.

Suddenly it happen when the hedgehog slammed into the Chief full force , the Chief was knocked off his feet and drop the chaingun . The two rolling and grabbing on to each other as they twisted like a fired bullet as they flew in mid air, they slammed in and out of the buildings across Station Square until they both crashed landed into the centre of Station Square .

They both hit the ground and rolled into the road and Sonic and the Chief laid on their sides separately.

People watching the scene on the flat screen TV on the business building gasped and pray which of the two combatants of Station Square were victorious but the TV flat screen shut off immediately leaving the crowd confused with fear.

Sonic blinked and groaned as he rose up in one hand while shaking off the ringing in his eardrums but noticed his other hand was holding the helmet of the Spartan. Sonic was complete bruised and shaken up from the Spartan brutal fight.

" Did I win or what just happen ? "asked Sonic out loud and looked at the gold visor in the helmet " Oh boy I am never going to forget this one." grumbled Sonic and he heard a groan behind him.

Sonic turned to see the hulk of a weapon rose on his feet and his bruise green armor blinking a mist of golden light.

" Its over Master Chief." said Sonic coldly.

The Master Chief was in his full height before turning to face the hedgehog,

Sonic mouth gasped and realized this wasn't any of kind of robot but a giant of a human and machine and he was staring at a man with a military shave haircut inside a green suit of armor. Then it hit him , he was fighting the superhuman all this time.

" What ! What ! How ! Holy cow ! What the heck I am fighting ! "shouted Sonic in shock " What are you ?"

The man replied "I am Spartan Commando John 117 Petty officer."

Sonic just stood there holding the helmet with his mouth open in amuse , horror and shock.

" Give me the helmet." the Master Chief said .

" What ? No way man ! You are not going anywhere without a fight. Eggman didn't turning to into some robot like that" yelled Sonic still holding the helmet in his other hand.

" I will not ask again." said the Master Chief " Give me the helmet."

His enhanced senses picked tumbling of marching boots approaching his position. a squad of US marines with carbines draw at the ready.

The Master Chief raised his hands up in a sign of surrender as he heard the clicking of guns locking on to him.

A US marine lieutenant raised the rifle up " Turning around terrorist ! " the Lieutenant shouted. The super soldier turned slowly to face a group of US marines showing his full face.

The marines stared at the face of the terrorist who just defeated and kill Eggman , defeat Sonic and the co and demolished the US army at ease. The marines become confused and surprised at the " alien " that was 100 % a human being. Other marines lowered their rifles in confusion.

" Ah haha ! " chucked Sonic with glee " Busted this time." Sonic grinned with pride as the Spartan turned to face Sonic with an emotionless glanced. Clearly Sonic had no idea his helmet was contained an AI.

" I have no idea how I could play with this thing but anyway finders keepers ! " chucked Sonic holding the helmet " I win" pointing at John.

But John's eyebrows twisted in anger , for the first time he let his guard down ; he will not tolerate his enemies defeating him so easy and take his AI Cortana away from him. His AI was his life's blood and he will get her back.

" It's a pleasure working with you cowboys." chucked Sonic to the marines then to the Chief as he held the helmet in midair " Have nice day Master Chief in the slammer ."

A marine pulled out his handgun and about to point it at the Master Chief who was stood still surrounded by grinning marines who were about to have the pleasure of killing the Master Chief.

" People say you are some terrorist but you going make all of us famous for killing you. I am so going be promoted." sneered a grinning marine

" We should shoot him." said another marine.

" Should we shoot him ?" asked the other marine

" I allowing you do it." said the Master Chief.

The five marines lowered their carbines and laughed at each other thinking the terrorist is that stupid to die in their hands.

The marines snickered and laughed along with the lieutenant who just grinned and raised the handgun and fired but in spilt second he step aside. Grabbed the gun hand , the Spartan threw the marine lieutenant in the air. The marine slammed into the side of the car knock out cold.

Much to the soldiers 'shock and horror. Behind him ,He slammed his feet against a marine's leg, breaking the leg which causing the marine to screaming in agony. The Master Chief smashed the handgun from the ground before firing a round at the nearest marine. The Marine collapsed to the ground . The Master Chief smacked the rifle from another marine's hand and knocked a marine with a fast punch.

The Master Chief twist around as he kick another marine in the stomach sending the marine flying in the air before crashing into the building's window.

The last marine fired the rifle in full auto but much to his shock and horror the shields on the Spartan actived. The Master Chief finished the last marine off with a punch to the face.

In seconds the marine squad was laying on the ground out cold.

Sonic watched In horror as the marine squad was taken down with such brutality by the Spartan but catch off guard as the Spartan fired the handgun at Sonic

Sonic bounced in a back flip, dodging the bullets and launched himself from a building with a fist drawn. Out of ammo the Spartan was ready for a punch as Sonic charged in midair then knee down and strike.

But this the punch slammed into Sonic 's stomach , Sonics eyes widen in pain as he thrown backwards and smashed into the side of the building next to a car.

Before Sonic could get up on his feet despite of his injuries and Sonic was smacked on the head with the helmet the Spartan swing .

The Spartan kicked Sonic right in the stomach and Sonic rolled back to the ground defeated.

Struggling to get up , shaking , bleeding and bruised from the beating he fought with the Spartan and Sonic rose his head up to see the barrel of the M1 carbine with a scope and grenade launcher pointing at him. Then Sonic gulped in horror and mercy at stared at the superhuman with his helmet on holding an assault rifle at his face. Sonic tried to crawled away but his injuries stun deeply every time Sonic moved however Sonic raised both his arms in a sign of surrender.

" Please ….Do…n't ! Do this. " chocked Sonic with a tone of fear , mercy and afraid at the Spartan " Don't shoot ! ….I have …a girlfriend and a best friend. No ! I give up ! Don't blow my head off man."

The Spartan frowned inside his helmet , as he analyzed a completely frighten Sonic begging for mercy and struggling with one hand another pressure on a gash on his forehead side. His finger slowly pull the trigger as he continued to stared at the hedgehog with no doubts of sparing or executed in blank range.

Before the Master Chief could executed Sonic , The Master Chief turned to see a civilian car with two people and a hedgehog.

" Master Chief ! Don't do this ." shouted Chris in Horror as he rush out of the car.

" Chris ! Chris No ! " shouted Chuck.

" No ! Sonic ! " shouted Amy in horror as she saw a beat up and bruised Sonic laying on the ground with a Spartan closing in for a headshot execution.

The Spartan level the weapon at the unarmed civilians as he was face to face with the people he encountered before.

Chris frozen in shock and raised both hands in the air along with Chuck and Amy.

The Master Chief aimed the gun at Chuck staring in horror and shock , Amy was crying in horror and Chris stood there with his hands up.

" Please don't do this ! " shouted Chris " Sonic my friend . How could you ! He my friend."

" Please don't do this ? Sonic my boyfriend don't hurt please." plead a crying Amy at the Chief with the assault rifle.

" The hedgehog was a threat so I neutralize him because I have to." said the Master Chief to Chris . What the Master Chief said completely confused Chris

" Chris don't get any closer against that thing." shouted Chuck in horror jumping out of the car.

The Master Chief fired a warning shot in the air causing Amy to shriek in terror and Chris and Chuck jumped in horror.

" Please prove to me that you are a good man." shouted Chris again " Please Master Chief." as the Chris got closers. The Master Chief lowered the rifle and the Master Chief pick up a bruised Sonic and gently lay him on the ground infront of a Chris .

Amy and Chuck breathed with relief the Spartan was give Sonic some slack to live.

"Those Soldiers are going to find you and who knows if they hurt you. You need to turn yourself in they will go easier on you" said Chris picking up a barely alive Sonic who just stared angrily at the Spartan.

" I don't surrender but . It okay I find my way out. I disappear." said the Spartan " I see your friend again but this time I will grant him some mercy once. Good bye."

That was the Master Chief's last words until the streetlights shut off leaving all the buildings in the street disappeared in a sea of darkness.

Chuck , Chris , Amy and Sonic watched in the shock as the street went dark for a second before the streetlights and the lights from the buildings turned on leaving a empty street.

The Master Chief has disappeared from Station Square.

**Aftermath of the Station Square Crisis.**

Events of the battle and assault on Station Square spread over the world with live coverage of a mysterious superhuman foiled an attack coordinated by Eggman and end up in a serious brawl with Sonic the hedgehog and the US military.

This time, the battle just shook the entire world to the core even the entire North America. A engineered superhuman with unimaginable skills made it hard to believe it was built from unknown terrorist group or a rouge robot made from Eggman himself

News reports confirmed 14.0 billion dollars damage in the military equipment and vehicles. More than 200 infantry and personal were injuries from broken bones, shattered pelvises to internal bleeding.

Now Station Square was under full lock down under heavy guard by the military , Hospitals in Station Square were housing and treating shellshock civilians and US marines injured by the one army Spartan along with Sonic and the heroes.

The entire world didn't take it too well when they found out that Sonic and the heroes were defeated by the Spartan with brutality they never seen but thankfully Sonic and his friends got out alive. But the Spartan was nowhere to be found and no one knows where this Master Chief will strike . The Master Chief was nickname " The Green Knight"-"Green devil "or the" Rouge Trooper" by GUN and the press

**Station Square Hospital **

**8 hours after the attack.**

The hospital was now swarming with the military personal like crazy. GUN hunters were on top of buildings acting as snipers while watching for any criminal or terrorist activity . The police and SWAT were stationed at a maze of checkpoints around the streets. Abram tanks were scrolling in and out of the streets with US infantrymen. Helicopters were still in the air monitoring the streets.

Construction workers and their construction vehicles were clearing the streets , moving burnt-out vehicles, rumble and repairing the damage in the street . A Mobile crane manned by a worker lifted up a wrecked humvee on the street and a group of workers were removing rubble with pick axes and shovels.

Back at the Station Square park , The firemen were spraying water on the burning stage and chopping down burned debris out of the way.

The ambulances were pulling in and out dropping off patients. Doctors and paramedics inside were treating the injured as more stretcher filled with patients , Emergency workers or volunteers moving in and out of the hospital. Humvees with machine gunners guarding the entrance.

Dozens of GUN troopers monitoring the floors while maintaining security patrols around the hospital.

Sonic and the company were on the top floor of the hospital recovering from one hell of a fight and the heroes admitted they got out alive since they still unestimated the Spartan's brutality.

Sonic had a bandages wrapped around his forehead, chest and torso from the lightning bolt wound. He was on the hospital bed with his arms crossed of his chest.

Tails and Amy was looking out the window observing the city and Chris and Chuck were watching the news on a flat screen TV.

Cream was feeding Knuckles with soup as Cheese soft Knuckles' pillow. Knuckles had bandages wrapped around his chest grumbling to himself about broken bones.

Rouge had her wings bandaged and her nose with stitches and laid next to Knuckles who scoffed in annoyance at his company.

The atmosphere in the room was quiet and tense with a mixture of defeat along the heroes until Sonic broke the silence

" I don't what happen last night but man we took a heck of some beating. Can anyone tell me what we are up against. I hate hospitals I got run somewhere before I lose my cool." said Sonic.

" At least the hospital food doesn't taste this bad." said Knuckles finished his soup.

" Man it's my fault that all of people got hurt because of that thing." said Sonic with a tone of shame " Some hero I am ."

" It's not your fault Sonic." said Amy consoling Sonic " You will get him next time."

" Yeah , it is sure great to see you in one piece but I don't get why the Master Chief spared you." said Chris.

" Yeah Chris, we should go out there and hunt that thing down." shouted Sonic standing up on the floor " I am going to rip that head off when I see him again."

" Don't tell me you are going out to get this thing." gasped Amy " That thing almost kill and I will scream if I lose you my Sonic dear."

" Not so fast blue streak." growled Knuckles " We nearly got killed going against that "

" Master Chief ." corrected Sonic " Hey you had to go with it."

" Thanks to that Spartan freak , my beauty is already a bust because of that thing and it tried to kill me and ripped my wings off how I could I be beautiful when I go on a battle like this."

Knuckles and Sonic snickered causing Rouge to stared at them in anger.

" You stared this fight ! " shouted Rouge " This is your fault you limey redhead."

" What me ? " shouted Knuckles " We already unestimated that Master Chief what's his name? Who knows what could happens next ? It could be Station Square again or any of us."

" People , can we just came down. All of you are not thinking straight , clearly we all wouldn't still be here and have each other back . Would we ? " asked Chuck causing everyone to agree with Chuck's choice of words.

" Clearly all of you survived that thing's hell of a fight but we need to figure out what we could do next starting with that Spartan." said Chuck

Meanwhile back at the Master Chief's hideout ,

The Master Chief stared at the chaos emerald on his palm before putting the green emerald inside a small metal compartment box before taking a rest on the makeshift bed.

Meanwhile in space , a mysterious spiral blue portal opened revealing a largest unknown military battleship with the name UNSC Infinity on its side. A man in a full navel uniform with the name Thomas Lasky staring a holographic screen with a recorded transmission from the Forward Unto Dawn.

**Deleted Scene**

Somewhere around the world.

Inside a large ship deep under the pacific ocean , through a dark hallway was a cell containing the a red haired young woman in black curved onyx armor sitting in a corner with her hands and legs wrapped together. The woman sniffed and wiped tears off her face.

The mysterious person was Sofia Hendrik.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Spartan's next move**

It was night time , Everyone at the mansion was asleep expect for Chris.

Chris signed as he stared at the outside pool inside his bed room and he was thinking about the Spartan . He couldn't believe the Master Chief attack both Eggman and his friends end up hurting dozens of people in the last minute. The last time he met the Master Chief at the ship wreak and the Master Chief turns out be a super human.

At first , Chris though the Master Chief is a nice man but Chris didn't realized that the Master Chief was more than just a moving weapon ; a killing machine spreads death , carnage and destruction everywhere.

At first the Master Chief came to save the day when the party festival was under attack by Eggman himself , The Master Chief show up and defeat Eggman but the Master Chief stabbed Eggman right infront of the whole city and the heroes.

Only for Sonic and the company to attacked the Master Chief. The Master Chief quickly defeated each of the heroes with such brutality Chris never seen.

Sonic and the Master Chief battled across Station Square in such a brutal battle the world never seen. Sonic nearly beaten to a pulp but he managed to survive the attack.

Chris and the rest of the world was horrified by the brutality of the Master Chief which reminded them of the world's greatest menace Eggman.

After the event at Station Square , Sonic and his friends continued to recovered from battle between the Spartan. Sonic still anger at himself for letting the Spartan beat the crap out of him and his friends and he still was vowing revenge. His defeat in the hands of the Spartan delivered a serious blow to his reputation .

Eggman was in the hospital after been through a surgery later his henchbots managed to smuggled Eggman out of the hospital . Now Eggman was on the run for now.

Then something caught his attention as he look out the window , he swore he saw a flash of light from the dark covering the fence then vanished into thin air.

" Huh ? What is that ? " asked Chris with suspense in his voice as he lend out the window

The Master Chief lowered the sniper rifle after watching Chris on the second floor of the mansion and it will be the last time the Chief will ever see Chris again. Then the Master Chief disappeared into the night.

* * *

**12 :00 pm Midnight.**

**Master Chief's hide out.**

The Master Chief placed his helmet next to a crate with an assault rifle trophy he took from battle at Station Square and stared at the cracked fire in rusted trash can. He took his AI Cortana, the clip reveal the avatar of Cortana .

" How are you doing Cortana ? " asked the Master Chief

" Same . Up and downs." sighed Cortana " Just the rampancy-" then her sentence was cut off when Cortana's avatar blinking red and her blue digital veins shifting left and right. Cortana speaking unstably and blabbing about random stuff.

" Cortana ? Are you okay ?" asked the Chief

" I am fine , hoping I could get this matter off our backs so you are famous on social media and the Internet. You know the press call you the ' Rouge Trooper' I like it but the whole world thinks you are some terrorist. I got some bad news on your Eggman arch enemy." chucked Cortana.

" let me guess, he-" said the Master Chief but Cortana finished his sentence for him.

" He just escape from military custody thanks to his three henchbots who actually sneaked him out." said Cortana. " Eggman went into hiding licking his wounds before thinking out an idea to blow up half the world for that stunt you pull."

The two shared a chuck as Cortana continued " You should get some rest and something to bite on while myself will do a little spring cleaning on the internet. Thankfully I got help from the wi-fi and thankfully I hacked into the city's power and communication grid. "

" Looks like you have unlimited control of the world's software , mechanisms and computer network system." chucked John.

The Master Chief went to the crate near the makeshift weapons inside storage closet and took a peak into the green glowing emerald.

" You know Cortana , I am not sure if this is Forerunner related but I got a big feeling this is way bigger than any of us could ever seen. At least it harmless." said the Master Chief holding the emerald in his hand turning to Cortana in his avatar form.

Cortana stared at the emerald " Remarkable and creative, the first time I never seen such a forerunner powered relic beyond any imagination. I am mean if even we obtain such a power source , we could create such great things even turn the tide of any war."

" Perhaps and it will be better if we underestimate this chaos emerald and I doubt it's capability of mass destruction and other abilities it posed" . said the Chief

" Fair enough, so Master Chief what's your next plan of action ?" asked Cortana. " I have obtain Intel on Eggman's whereabouts and Eggman is still planning his next move of attack."

But the bad news is Eggman has been secretly brought a nuke from North Korea , funded several Terrorist groups in the Middle East and then he stole 50 million dollar ballistic missiles from NATO and the US military. " continued Cortana

Hearing the nukes causing John to raise an eyebrow at Cortana " You are telling me now ? " John asked.

" Yes Chief. So you got a better or brilliant idea rather than my plan." asked Cortana

" Yes , Eggman will target the largest civilian population in North American or Europe even Asia. Massive civilian casualties . We wouldn't allow Eggman to be the main cause of World War 3." said John.

" Probably because of that stunt you did after the battle and actually Eggmans planning a retribution ." said Cortana

" Eggman got three days to get ready the attack and we will do the same." said John before putting away the emerald in the box. He grabbed a new assault rifle from a crate before loading a fresh clip.

" Whats our next target Chief ? " asked Cortana

**The Next Day**

**Chuck's workshop.**

" I have never seen such a weapon before . A laser that has capability of delivering shot that can cause more than just a extreme blast radius " explained Chuck as he and Tails were studying the Spartan Laser at the lab.

Chuck carefully place the Spartan laser cannon on the table. before opening the panel beside the trigger.

" So kind of laser cannon beyond decades." said Chuck as he looked at the power core inside the cannon. " I wouldn't image how destructive laser can inflict at any range if they over charged to the maximuin"

" So it is like some kind of bazooka and laser cannon thing." suggested Tails " I think whoever made this kind of thing is very sci-fi creative."

" I see Tails and this is interesting ." said Chuck as he hovered a magnifying glass over the edge of a rifle.

He could see the symbol of a eagle with wings spread open with it's talon gripping a shield with the terms UNSC and the word in the bottom **United Nations Space Command**.

" That can't be possible. I never even heard of this United Nations Space Command agency. Must be some strange organization" said Tails " The UNSC doesn't exist and how could such kind of technology got into our world."

"Inventing lasers are long term decades ahead and it is impossible to forged such a laser weapon in a short matter of time but not to mention the laser cannon perform admirably. Good point Tails" said Chuck writing notes on his notepad.

Tails copied the symbol from the laser cannon onto a piece of paper. Tails drew the Eagle holding the banner of the UNSC. " I remember this armored thing used the cannon against Eggman and his robot, it fired a concentrated straight stream of super red energy and blow up the robot without a starch."

" Note taken Tails, The laser cannon is operated by man-portable , shoulder fired and fired from a charged single shot with extreme precision and accuracy ." finished Chuck on his notes.

" The targeting scope looks intact." said Tails looking at the scope " the cannon operates by tracer lock. If the cannon holds too much power could overheat ."

The two friends turned to the TV broadcasting the president in a news conference along with government officials on his side. The press conference catched both Chuck and Tails's attention to the news live.

* * *

**Washington D.C **

**White House**

" This is Erin Burnett from CNN , we are about to go live with the president any second." said a woman on the TV screen.

The President was about to begin his news conference and the video plays from the white house. Tails and Chuck watched the news on the computer.

" Good morning , my fellow Americans . I call this press conference for a reason." greeted the President " The unfortunate turns of event from last night was the most shocking moment I had never see. "

" Last night was an unproven attack on Station Square lead by unknown individual who mysteriously attack and foiled Eggman's menacing plot."

The news reporters muttered to themselves as the president continued. " We don't have any further details on how this kind of terrorist obtain weapons and equipment like we never seen. People say this new kind of terrorist has create technology beyond our military capability. "

" Mr president ? " called out a reporter " Has the FBI or the CIA has possible leads on this terrorist or this unsub is connected to any terrorist groups unlike Eggman"

" Like I say ." said the President " We have no intel on the motives of this terrorist. He attack our Nation , our citizens and our military forces ; honest men and women overseas endangered by this new threat."

" Did this terrorist made any contact with the military or made any demands." asked another reporter.

" What could this unknown terrorist want ? " asked a second reporter

" No , Eggman and this unknown terrorist are not in relation with each other clearly. Right now , we are sending all resources , assets and special ops to bring this unknown terrorist to justice by means necessary." finished the president.

" What does Sonic the hedgehog has to with this kind of situation never less he is involved in any situation like Eggman ?" asked another reporter

" We are very happy for Sonic and his band of heroes for helping the world a better place and we prided Sonic for his heroism in protecting our Nation and our citizens from Eggman himself. The public are pleased for Sonic for cleaning up the streets."

" This time it is different for now" said the president as the president continued " Now Sonic already deal with another new player : friend or foe of Sonic we don't know. "

The president narrowed his eyes and finished his sentence " We been calling him **The Master Chief**."

**Washington D.C**

**The Pentagon**

The president enter a large conference room filled with military officials from various Military branches , CIA agents , Operatives from various Intelligence agencies and army generals.

" President on deck ! " shouted a general as the government officials stood in attention.

" At ease. This is a security concern we are now dealing with." said the President " I don't want to create a international panic across the world. We are dealing with a much bigger threat rather than Eggman himself."

His assistant post a image of the Spartan in his armor with some kind of laser cannon on his shoulder after the night of the attack from her laptop.

" We are not sure of the indentify of this kind of terrorist but we have no information on what this terrorist's motives are." said the President

" We will need to stop this terrorist before he creates another more terrorist attack." added the commander causing the people to agree with the president.

" Get to your assignments and bring that terrorist to justice no matter the cost. I want him dead or alive neither will be good enough for me." ordered the president before turning to the window overseeing the city of Washington D.C

The president wonder if this Spartan is more than a terrorist threat to the United States and he was determined to elimate the threat to his country and his home for good.

**Eggman's hide out **

" KILLER SPARTANS ! KILLER SPARTANS !" screamed awaked Eggman rose from the comfortable bed only to shocked his two henchbots beside him.

" What ! HOW ? WHO ? " screamed Eggman flapping the sheet s off his bed.

" CLAM DOWN EGGMAN ! " Shouted the two henchbots.

Eggman realized he was back in his base of operations and found himself in a medical bay. " Oh okay , when I close my eyes. I imaged this is a dream."

" Uh Eggman ? " said Bokkun holding a plate of cookies and milk" It would be better if you have a glass of milk and a cookie."

" Uh thank my little black belt." murmed Eggman shoveling all cookies and milk into his big mouth. milk and cookie crumb dripped from his mouth.

Bokkun , Becoe and Decoe look disgusted at Eggman's disrespectful eating habits after Eggman finished his cookies and milk.

" Okay that Spartan nutcase back stab me for real." roared Eggman pumping his fist in the air " I am demanding real pay back. I am going show the whole the world the pride of the EGG EMPIRE ! SONIC WILL NOT STOP ME !I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE"

Then the angy mad doctor screamed in the air " SPARTAN ! " and his screaming echoed arcoss the hidden base.

" Its time for my master plan to put it's self into place." snarled Eggman and turned to his henchbots." Get me the big bomb."

In the storage area , a pressure door open as shadows reveal a nuke missile in the middle of the room with two ballistic warheads. Eggman sneered with glee as he glanced at the MWD ( Massive Weapons of Destruction ) on the screen in his control centre.

" My henchnuts , this is the new era of the Egg Empire , I will level any city around the world and then the whole world will give up without a fight. " laughed Eggman pumping his fist in pride and Becoe along with Decoe cheered .

" What about the big mean Spartan ? " asked Bokkun.

" What about him ? " asked Eggman " I want him to watch everything he protect disappear then it is his turn to feel what he did me."

Eggman turned to screen of the Master Chief with the assault rifle on the wall. " This is the beginning Spartan of my greatest payback !"


	14. Author's note

**Author's update**

Character's featuring in Master Chief X

All Characters belong to Saga and Halo

**Sonic X Heroes **

Chris Thorndyke

Chuck Thorndyke

Nelson Thorndyke

Lindsey Thorndyke

Sam Speed

Ella the maiden

Tanaka the butler

Sonic the hedgehog

Amy the hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

The President

Mr. Steward

Rouge the bat

GUN agent Topaz

GUN agent Captain Westwood

Cream the rabbit

Cream the chao

Tails 'Miles" Prower

Helen

Danny

Frances

Shadow the hedgehog

**Villians**

Dr Eggman

Decoe

Becoe

Bokkun

* * *

**Gears of war**

Marcus Fenix

Damon Baird

Cole Train

Dominic Santiago

Ben Carmine

Garron Paduk

Sofia Hendrik

* * *

_**UNSC**_

Master Chief John 117

AI Cortana

**Blue Team**

Kelly-87

Linda-58

Fred-104

Dr. Henry Glassman

Elizabeth Halsey

Thomas Lasky

Andrew Del Rio

Commander Sarah Palmer

Fleet Admiral Lord Hood

**Fireteam Majestic**

Gabriel Thorne

Anthony Madsen

Paul DeMarco

Carlo Hoya

Tedra Grant

**Fireteam Crimson**

**Alpha-Nine**

**Rookie**

Veronica Dare

Edward Buck

Taylor "Dutch" Miles

Kojo "Romeo" Agu

Michael "Mickey" Crespo

* * *

**The Covenant Separatist**

Special Operation Commander Rtas 'Vadum

Arbiter Thel 'Vadam

**Rogue Covenant **

Unnamed Brute chieftain

**Storm Covenant **

Supreme commander Jul 'Mdama

Field Commander Gek 'Lhar

Field Marshal Parg Vol

**Forerunner**

The Ur-Didact


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Find the Master Chief**

It was morning time , The Master Chief yawned as he awake from his bed , he mange to put on his helmet on , taking out his AI clip and addressed his AI a good morning.

" Good morning Cortana." said the Master Chief to his Cortana 's AI form.

" Good Morning, Master Chief. " Said Cortana " I have located several pockets of fallen debris from the ship in the region and maybe there are some supplies left scattered across the forest."

" Alright then let get a move on and you need to monitor all military channels just in case they are on to us." ordered the Master Chief.

" Clearly we are look like a terror pair to me." said Cortana.

The Master Chief grabbed an assault rifle , his magnum handgun and a sniper rifle from a crate as he headed out of the warehouse to a warthog outside the fence.

Then the Master Chief pulled the front gate fence closed before driving the warthog straight into the woods. The warthog faded into the treelines as it drift further away from the warehouse.

A bush shook as reveals Chris and his two friends Danny and Francis. They crept out the bush before crossing the dirt road and they must located the Master Chief's hideout too easier.

" Okay the big mean monster is gone for now. He must go out for a walk or something." said Danny.

" Yeah Chris , I don't know about this." said Frances nervously "

" Its okay you guys , we be long gone when the big monster realized we took his chaos emerald. We only just going take a closer look" said Chris with confidence and assure his friends every things alright as long as they are together.

" We are only going to get a closer look and find that chaos emerald, the monster is holding." said Chris as he approach the bad looking hole in the rusty chain fence. The group of three made their way towards the warehouse.

Danny, Francis and Chris grabbed the chain door from the bottom and tried to lift up the door but the door was too heavy then Frances called out to her friends when she found a door next to the gate door.

Danny and Chris groaned with shame before entering the warehouse.

When the kids got inside the warehouse and then they all gasped at a shocking sight they had never seen. They saw lots of black metal sized crates and stockpiles of guns, ammo and medical supplies with the picture of a eagle holding the word UNSC .weapons beyond imagination from assault rifles to sniper rifles , three warthogs and a pelican gunship. However, the weapon and the supplies were on the right and the vehicles were on the left.

" Whoa ." gasped the kids at the Master Chief's base of Operations. " At least he did neat job cleaning this place up."

Chris and his friends walked slowly as they past various weapons and stockpiles. Danny walked over to the warthog with the chain gun turrets , Danny put his hand stroking the slides of the vehicle and before touching the gun.

Francis danced her fingers around the assault rifles and the lethal looking sniper rifle and Chris stared at the image of the eagle with the UNSC banner on a crate.

" Are you sure this is the right place Chris ? " asked Danny " I really got a bad feeling about this."

" We should be here right now." said Frances with fear in her tone

" This is the right place Danny." said Chris " I am determined to find that chaos emerald the Spartan took from us."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Chris slowly being sneaking down to Chuck's workshop to see what Chuck and Tails were up to. He to take a look at the Spartan Laser his grandfather took from the battle. Thankfully Chuck or Tails weren't here. Next to the Spartan Laser cannon was a computer screen with a map with a blinking red dot.**

" **What is that thing ? " asked Chris touching the laser cannon.**

" **Mayday , Mayday this is UNSC Forward Unto Dawn , we have two survivors onboard…. request assistance." broadcast the voice recorder on the computer screen. This reveals the location of the Spartan's HQ in the map of the forest on the computer screen.**

" **I found you Master Chief." said Chris at the computer **

**Present **

" Lets look for that Chaos emerald." said Chris as he and the others rerun the crates looking for the chaos emerald. But no luck but weapons , ammo and medical supplies. The friends were about to give up until Frances saw a large box with the name UNSC heavy.

" What's in that box ? "asked Frances as they approached the box then Chris opened the box and Danny helped him lift the container open.

" I bet that Chaos emerald is still in there." said Danny " But why do I get a bad feeling about this place.?"

" You know Danny there is nothing wrong…with a…direct approach" said Chris as he was taken by a sinister surprise inside the container

Chris 's face suddenly become slack then shock however Danny stood there with his mouth open. Inside the container were explosive packs all 12 of them inside. Plastic Explosive was written on the explosives and the container

" Oh my god." gasped Frances " Is that real ? A bomb ! A REALLY BIG BOMB ! That Spartan monster is planning something really big. He going blow up the whole city or something."

" Holy Macaroni ! Is that real ! " gasped Chris.

" I knew the Master Chief is really up to something. He going to hurt more innocent people. Tell Sonic to get down here" commented Danny on the explosives and he pick up the C-12 pack.

" You better tell Sonic and the others about this. It bigger than any of us" said Danny " I am getting out of here." But Danny and Frances were slowly started to get scared but Chris wasn't going to give up.

" I check the last room upstairs and try to look for a way out Danny ! " cried Chris as he rushed towards long compartment booth with a metal staircase from the bottom to top. Chris climbed up the stairs and stepped on the platform.

When he reach the booth , he went inside the Master Chief's quarters only to find a box on the makeshift bed . Chris opened the box to find the green Chaos and hurried out of the door with a chaos emerald.

" I got it you guys ! " shout Chris.

Danny and Francis cheered as they saw the sparking green gem in Chris's hand as he stood there victorious. Chris rejoined his cheering friends and they pat and slap each other with high-fives with happiness.

Meanwhile , the Master Chief was heading back to his base of Operations after finding some supplies from the debris from the Forward unto Dawn wreckage. He drove through the tree line in a warthog filled with supplies.

Something catch the Master Chief ,the Master Chief stopped the warthog and turned his visor on the ground revealing footprints leading up to the base.

" I think we got company." said the Chief as he stepped out the warthog and the Chief stared at a footprint of a shoe from the bush.

" Or someone was spying on us." said Cortana.

The Master Chief grabbed the assault rifle from his back and flipped off the safety and the Master Chief rushed towards the warehouse.

The Master Chief pull the slide gate open leaving a large amount of space for the Chief to enter before dawning the assault rifle.

His visor shows three hostiles in his holo-rader inside the warehouse. The Master Chief flipped off the safety off his assault rifle as he slowly approach the warehouse.

The Master Chief kick the door open with guns blazing style and step inside the base only to find no-one his base of operations until he saw a crate open with the explosives inside and one explosive pack on the ground.

The Master Chief frowned and analyzed the scene ; while he was gone looking for supplies, a group of three hostiles entered his base of operations and got through over his supplies looking for something valuable.

He got his answer when he saw a pack of dusty footprints leading up to a small hole in the wall next to a stockpile of ammunition.

Chris , Danny and Francis has escape the Spartan's hideout with the chaos emerald inside Chris's backpack.

The group were biking through the treelines laughing with joy as they held home.

" Man I can't believe we took the chaos emerald from the Master Chief and we got away from him." laughed Danny.

" Too easy ! " added Frances " We should've see the look of that Spartan's face when he found out we took one of his stuff. Wonder if he forgets one of his stuff"

" I can't wait for Sonic to see this." chucked Chris " I just tell him that we got the Chaos emerald from the Master Chief. We just-"

His sentence was interrupted by the sound of a very loud engine behind the group . Chris , Danny and Frances turned to see some kind of a jeep with a machine gun hoping in mid air and landed smoothly on the ground driving forward.

The man behind the wheel is the Master Chief himself.

Danny , Chris and Frances screamed in terror as they pedaled their bike as fast as they can. But the Master Chief was gaining on to them.

" We are doom ! " shouted Danny in terror.

" The Master Chief is out to get us !" shouted Chris " Where Sonic when we need him."

" We got to get out of here ! " added Frances.

The group kept on pedaling as fast as they can but the warthog was getting closer and closer.

" Everyone turned ! " shouted Chris as he turned his bike into another path straight into the treeline. The group turned their bikes into a narrow grip into the woods. The Master Chief paused the Warthog, scoffed with annoyance before turning another direction.

" Hahaha ! We lost him." laughed Chris to his friends as they biked down a trail path.

" Yeah Chris , theres no way that manic Spartan could find us." chucked Francis " What's next the big mean Spartan is still out to get us."

The kids though they were in the clear until the Warthog came out of nowhere , burst out form the treeline and flew over Chris and the others . The sci-fi jeep like vehicle landed perfectly on the ground , accurate forward and turned on it's sides right infront of the biking group. The Master Chief was in the driver's compartment.

Chris and the others screamed with terror before they all smashed their bikes and heads together against side of the warthog.

All Chris could remember he hit his head against the side of the warthog and passing out. The Master Chief step out of his vehicle then he picked up the unconscious kids then put them into the warthog and drove away to his base.

* * *

Chris's eyes open and he rumbled his eyes but he found himself at the same place where his dad and his mom were hosting the Annual Party Festival. Then Chris realized he was reimaging his nightmare of the Spartan's brutality.

He saw a robot land in front of the ground , spreading smoke and out from the robot's head was the Evil Eggman himself.

His family beside him gasped in terror and Chris gasped too

" HO !HO! HO ! " laughed Eggman " It is Eggman's domination time ! The world will be mine! ALL MINE HAHAHAHAHAHA !"

" We don't think so. Prepare to be Egg zero" yelled Sonic as the hedgehog along with the rest of the company stepped forward and they prepared to fight the mad doctor.

Suddenly the heroes and the evil Dr Eggman heard a loud gun shot in a distance.

Suddenly another green figure emerged from the grey smokes causing the heroes and the mad doctor to turned to see a new player in town.

Out came the smoke was the Master Chief in his dark green armor over his entire as well as a golden visor on his helmet , shoulder and shin guard…like a walking armory. He was armed with a rifle and a plank like bazooka behind his metal pack.

" What the ? " gasped Sonic " Oh I get it you brought some friends over for a party Eggman."

" I didn't " scoffed Eggman " Who is this ? "

The man in the green armor said " I am the Master Chief." The word Master Chief caused a unconditional chill on the mad doctor's spine.

Without warning the Master Chief raised the assault rifle and fired a barrage of bullets with deadly accuracy.

The bullets slammed into the cockpit's window cracking the windshield in a slipt second. The window shield cockpit explodes in a hailstorm of glass and shrapnel. Eggman screamed in terror , cowering in the cockpit and his henchbots took off running for their lives

The heroes gasped in horror and ran for cover but watched as the Spartan placed his laser cannon ( Spartan Laser) on his shoulder guard.

The red light glowed in the laser cannon's barrel and fired a red beam of light into the robot's leg.

The laser melted a hole into the robot's leg before the leg exploded in to flames. The robot become unstable before collapsing to the ground with a thump just 40 cm away from the Master Chief.

Eggman crawled out of the cockpit with defeat on his face. " What ! No that is impossible ! I can't lose !" the mad doctor screamed in rage at the Spartan standing infront.

" Who do you think you are ? " shouted Eggman but the Spartan lunged forward with a combat knife in his hand. Suddenly Spartan inflicted multiple stabs at the mad doctor ; it grabbed the doctor on the shoulder and purged his knife into the stomach several times. Blood spilled everywhere.

The heroes watch in horror as the Spartan hammered his knife on the mad doctor's head spraying blood in the air. Eggman collapsed to the ground and never move. The Spartan turned to face the heroes with blood on his armor along with his knife.

" Master Chief No ! shouted Chris in horror.

The Master Chief stared at him before looking at the heroes just recovered from their shock of watching Eggman murdered right infront of them.

" Lets get him ! " shouted an enraged Sonic and his friends charged at the Master Chief.

Chris watched in horror as Sonic , Amy with her hammer , Knuckles, Rouge Tails , Cream and Cheese charged forward at the Spartan.

The Spartan drew the assault rifle , he took an aim and pulled the trigger . The barrel from the assault rifle ignited flash orange unleashing full metal jacket NATO rounds. It hit the heroes hard and fast but it cut down the heroes expect for Sonic who leaped out of the way.

Cream , Rouge , Tails , Cheese and Amy along with Knuckles screamed in pain and terror as their bodies rigged in an sicken orgy of blood spray , limb and gore. The heroes collapsed and laid on the ground with dozens of fist holes ripped from their mauled bodies and Sonic rushed to his friends' sides.

Sonic screamed " NO ! Tails ! AMY ! KNUCKLES ! " as the last of his friends were gunned down by the Master Chief.

" NO ! NOOOOOOOOOO! " screamed Sonic dropping on his knees , crying with grief as he pound the bloody ground with his knuckles and Chris swore that the Master Chief was chucking sadistically holding the smoking assault rifle.

"Too easy." the Master Chief chucked "This is very funny. They are too weak and pathetic to fight."

" You Monster !." screamed Sonic at the Master Chief who aimed his smoking rifle.

" NO ! Not my friends ! " screamed Chris rushing forward before collapsing on his knees. Chris sobbed and mourned for his dead friends. The Master Chief murdered them in cold blood right in front of him

" NO ! NO ! NO ! They are my friends and…. " cried Chris holding the lifeless bloody bodies of Cream and Amy in his arms.

" Why ! WHY MASTER CHIEF ? WHY ? " cried the emotional Chris in the air.

Sonic took on last at his dead friends and turned to face the Master Chief marching towards him, throwing away the rifle and cracking his knuckles eager for a hand-to-hand fight.

" Master Chief Stop ! Please." begged Chris with horror in his tone but the Spartan ignored him and battled Sonic.

" You sick animal ! I kill you ! " roared Sonic as he charged forward with a spin dash but the Master Chief dodged easily but Sonic tried an jump attack making himself valuable target. The Master Chief was ready for it and the Master Chief slammed his fist into Sonic's chest sending him flying with a painful screamed .

Sonic slammed against a tree with a sicken crack and struggling to get up but this time the Master Chief drew his magnum handgun before taking an aim. Sonic chocked blood out of his blood and gasping for air.

" You shouldn't prepare for war." sneered the Master Chief as he brought Sonic on his knees.

Sonic slowly wrapped his hands around his wounded chest , his head was rocking back and forth, then he stared right at the Spartan armed the handgun.

" NO ! " screamed Chris in horror but the Master Chief pull the trigger with a loud bang. Blood splayed over the grass and the tree and Sonic fell to the ground with his head missed spilling blood everywhere.

" NO ! Sonic ! " screamed Chris in horror as his best friend die right in front of him again.

This time the Master Chief marched towards Chris who whimpers with fear before raising his armored leg and strike forward. This time Chris's world turned black.

****  
"AAAAAGGGH" cried Chris as he woke up , just in time to see a wave of thin water splashed him wet and found himself bonded with chains and his friends were tied up as well. He look at his surrounding and one sight only to be shook him to the core.

" What ? " cried Chris in shock.

The Master Chief himself.

The Master Chief stood there staring at the kids without moving a muscle. Chris , Danny and Frances stood there terrified with fear.

Until the Spartan said " Have I seen you somewhere or before ? "

The kids remained silence with fear on their faces but the Chief wasn't an easy person that doesn't take a no to a question. " I am not going to ask again. I will repeat: Have I seen you somewhere or before."

" Y…esss….Sir." Chocked Chris with terror.

" I remember you and your friends did steal from me once. I didn't expect you to STEAL from me." growled the Chief as he held up the Green Chaos Emerald from Chris's backpack.

" Yeah ! People say you are a monster for-" yelled Danny struggling form his bonds but his sentence was cut off when the Master Chief snatch the handgun from his utility belt and aimed at Danny squealed with fright.

" Be quiet." snarled the Chief before turned to a frighten Chris. " I am going to ask the questions and you going answer them simplify." said the Master Chief. " Here it comes."

" How did you find me ? " asked the Master Chief.

" I found your message on the internet." said Chris " Forward Unto Dawn-"

" What ? " said the Chief " Who is your contact ? "

" I swear I don't know- wait you remember me ? Back at the Ship wreck, wait is that your ship ." asked Chris.

The Master Chief still gave Chris a cold look. " It is classified." said the Master Chief. " I still remember you."

" I remember I took your stuff I didn't mean to but only if you let me explain." said Chris carefully

" Go on." said the Chief

" We just want the Chaos emerald you took from us." said Chris. That's the answer the Master Chief want to hear.

" Then why didn't you just say so in the beginning." said the Chief as he kept his distance.

" I thought you are going to use it for something evil." said Chris. " Why did you do it ? "

The Chief just stared at Chris and he crossed his arms. " Why did you attack Sonic and the others and you hurt a lot of people." Chris asked

" They emerged me first and consider them a threats and targets. I just did what I had to be done." said the Master Chief "Even Eggman as well."

Chris and his friends swallowed with fear as the Master Chief decide to untie the chains off the kids.

" I thought you people are trying to give away my position. Capturing you here is wasting my time and all three of you are going to pay for that." the Chief said coldly

" To do what ? " asked Frances

" You are helping me prepare for a mission." said the Chief point to a crate of supplies : weapons , ammo, medical supplies and explosives.

The kids gasped in shock but the Master Chief wasn't finished with Chris and the others." If you all don't. I will not allow you people to leave without a starch." said Master Chief finally.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Black Ops**

**Washington DC**

**The Pentagon**

The president and his group of US military officials made their way to the war room. They were here to see the footages of the mysterious super soldier known as the Master Chief.

Rows of state of the art computer and communication stations faced a huge array of illuminated maps and advanced screens.

The technicians, analyzers and Spec-ops staff were monitoring the flat screen monitors containing footages of the Master Chief emerging in combat or assess the ongoing of the unprecedented terrorist attack committed by the Spartan.

" People said it was created by Eggman but how did his robot went rogue ? " asked the President.

"Clearly we don't know sir." said Captain Westwood. " we under unestimated the capabilities of some kind of Super soldier from an unknown origin. Never seen any weaponry advanced anything like this before."

" Clearly you don't know anything." retorted the President with irritation in his tone " I don't want to create an international panic that what I care. I got bigger concerns now."

Then an Air Force General and the president watch with concern as they watch the recorded footage of the Spartan on the street charged behind the tank. The Spartan grabbed two gunners off the tank and threw them off in the air before throwing down a grenade down into the hatch , the Spartan leaped off just in time as the tank exploded in a fireball.

Flames and debris spread everywhere and something came out came the flames was the Spartan with some kind of personal energy shield glowing in his armor.

" Is that an energy shielding ? " questioned the President in shock at the monitor but the next thing happen.

" Yes sir." answered Westwood serious.

When the footages of the Spartan suddenly blinked and vanished mysterious right infront of the staff who were busy typing on different monitors and programs.

The staff shouted out what's is going on in their stations as power started to shut down mysteriously and no one knows how.

" Sir ! My computer locked me out!"

" Some kind of computer virus ! "

" It's deleted everything and the virus is downloading everything."

The president stood there in horror as the monitors went black at first then several screens revealed a image of a face of a blue young woman staring right at the war room.

" Oh my god." said the president with horror with his mouth open and the air force general's face went slack. That was some image of unknown alien origin the president will never forget.

" What is that thing ? " shouted a bodyguard raising a gun .

" Some freak with boobs ! " shouted another bodyguard.

The whole room with three hundred personal and high ranking officials were scared out of their skins when they saw the digital woman like human being just staring right at them. The looks on their faces were priceless.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen and the President of United States of America. I am Cortana" boomed the AI " I have a message from the Master Chief himself. Eggman is planning a nuclear attack on one of your cities and you need to consider that all civilian or military centers and positions has been compromised and neither one of them is target for nuclear detonation ."

" What ! No this isn't some joke and I do not negotiate with terrorists like you. I am the president of United States of America I ordered you to surrender." yelled the President

" We are trying to save you from yourself : listen to me Eggman is going kill millions of people. You.." retorted Cortana suddenly her avatars turns red and her eyes were like a flaming devil sending a chill into the spine of the president. The president eyes width in horror and his protective bodyguards pulled out their handguns as the staff and personal exited the war room.

"You don't believe me ! I…. will…. terminate you ! You just decade war on the CHIEF ! " the malfunctioning AI roared with a tone that shook the president to the core as monitors and screens exploded like fireworks and flaming sparks

" Shoot it ! " shouted Captain Westwood as he drew his assault rifle and aimed before firing along with the secret service agents. The president rolled into cover as gunfire echoed in the room.

Bullets slammed into the flat screens and destroyed all the screens. Now the war room was almost like a battlefield with the smell of electronics burned to a crisped.

The terrified President crawled out of the desk and stared at the destroyed computer screen on the wall.

"This is not good. " said the President in his breath " May God help us all." The president reach to his pocket and get out his cell phone before making a call. " It's time." said the president to the cell phone.

**Prison Island**

Captain Westwood and Topaz marched into the interrogation room and sat down on two chairs in front of a table waiting for their prisoner to arrived.

Two guards in Kevlar armor dragged in an older black man in a orange jumpsuit before forced him down on a chair. The man rose his head and stared at the two military officers before chucking " Is this is the part you book me for job sweetheart?" joked the man.

" I didn't find your humor interesting." said Topaz coldly.

" So lady ? I been sitting on my ass the whole day and want do you want to talk about." said the man.

" It is more than that Ave Junior Johnson." said Westwood lowered the file.

" Alright, you want to know my rank , name and serial number I am sergeant Ave Junior Johnson, UNSC marine corps my serial number is 188884332." sneered Johnson.

Irradiated, Westwood blamed both his fists down on the table. " I don't know what kind of bullshit power play you trying to pull." growled " I seen POWs do the same thing a lot like you but you belong in the nuthouse. After that I will lock your ass in Guantanamo bay."

" Welcome to my world." chucked Johnson " You know the funny thing happen when I remember I got shot by a forerunner psycho bot and the next thing I remember I was in this hellhole magically."

"Enough of your bullshit Tell us about the Master Chief ?" growled Topaz as she pulled up photos of the Master Chief. Johnson eyes widen with shock , grabbed the photos of the Master Chief and then laughed with joy causing Topaz and Westwood to be confused.

" Don't you underestimate the Chief. The devil is sure dam afraid of him." chucked Johnson as he slapped the photo of the Master Chief with the AR in his hand.

" You two want me to get the Chief." sneered Johnson as he leaned closer with cold eyes " Not until he takes you out first."

* * *

**Chris's Mansion **

Sonic gathered his friends in the living room for a meeting along the meeting was Chuck himself. Sonic was sitting on the edge of couch and steadied his bandaged torso carefully. The others were neither sitting on the other couch or standing : Amy , Tails and Cream along with Cheese sat on the couch waiting for something to happen but Knuckles was cracking his knuckles impatiently.

" Sonic you can't be this serious about going after this ' Master Chief ' Terrorist." said Chuck seriously " You just been through from such a beating but you nearly stand."

" We got to do something ! We can't have some nutcase in some kind of super armor running amuck." protested Sonic.

" You need to rest Sonic." added Tails " You barely stand and you go out there then you get yourself beating again."

" Hey Tails , we just discussed that already." lied Sonic who was too eager to go back to hunt down the Master Chief down.

" But Sonic." Tails protested at Sonic but clearly nobody was buying the idea of going to battle against a super soldier beyond any imagination.

Amy stood up to Sonic as she was irritated about Sonic planning to put his life in danger. " Hey that is not fair ! You can't go out to fight Eggman or that Master Chief likes this let me take good care of you and we going to spends some quality time together."

Sonic groaned " Nope! Absolute not we just discussed that already."

But Amy looked furious " No fair you can't talk to me like that. Take a good look at yourself and you got your butt kick really bad."

" Sonic , you did mention someone in that armored suit ? A human being like superhuman? " asked Chuck with concern in his tone

" Yeah " explain Sonic " I don't know if he somekind of a half robot or guy whatever. I never seen him fight like this before. I don't know if Eggman made that kind of a monster."

Then Ella interrupted the meeting with concern on her face. " Master Chris haven't returned home yet."

" Chris ? I thought Chris was hanging out with his friends and he was on his way home." said Chuck.

" I don't think so." said Ella " He was gone for a hour. Master Chief may be late or missing"

" So where is Chris then ? " asked Sonic but he still had a really bad feeling about his friend Chris.

Meanwhile , Chris and his two human friends were working to prepare the weapons for the master Chief as the Master Chief watching them as they work. Danny was putting ammo magazines into the kit bag , Frances was organizing the supplies and Chris was arming the Charges. His eyes were on the Master Chief who stood by the Warthog with his hands crossed patiently and his pistol was on his belt.

Then the Master Chief turned to a laptop and pull out his AI clip as it reveals Cortana.

" I tried to warned the president but things turned six ways to Sunday Chief." said Cortana and John nodded with approval.

" So the president don't believe a word I said." added John.

" Yes. He said we don't negotiate with terrorists." said Cortana boldly

" So that his code." said the Master Chief ." I respect that. Guess we have no support from the local military. On our own" Then he turned to face the kids who are paused in their word listening to their conversation.

" Back to work ! I want the charges finished double time ." barked the Chief causing the kids to resume in their work.

Few minutes later, Danny , Frances and Chris putting the last of the explosives in the bags and watched as the Master Chief marched over and took a look in the bag as he rerun the supplies he need for the mission.

Danny and his friends looked nervous as they waited for the Master Chief to comment on their work . The Master Chief then turned away from the group with the kitbag and put it in the passenger side of the vehicle.

" You all made it with a minute to spare. All I wanted to see" said the Master Chief before pulling out a chaos emerald before give it to Chris. " Thank you Master Chief." said Chris gently

" This is also another sign of good will." before pointing to a set of bikes at the entrance.

" You got our bikes back ."gasped Danny as he and Frances rushed to their bikes

" How did you ? " questioned Frances at the Master Chief who stared at them in silence. Then he escorted the three kids towards the front gates. Danny and Frances are eager to get out this place but Chris just stood there staring at his bike with concern on his face . He turned to the Master Chief who was walking towards his warthog but his assault rifle on his back.

" Master Chief where are you! going ? " asked Chris nervously as he put the emerald in his backpack but the Master Chief paused and look directly in the eye. " That's classified information." said the Chief before hoping on to the warthog started the engine.

" Wait ! " cried Chris as he rushed to the Driver side before the Master Chief. " I am sorry for taking for stuff again and the last time we are on your ship ,we are just fooling around."

The Master Chief took another look at him and said another thing " Don't do it again and do not follow me."

The Warthog accurate forward and plowed out of the compound leaving Chris and his friends behind.

" Master Chief." called out Chris.

Chris and his friends turned to see the X tornado making a landing on the ground. Out came the X tornado was Tails , Knuckles , Sonic and Amy even Chuck.

" Chris where you been we are looking for you for hours." explained Chuck.

" No time to explain. I got the chaos emerald from the Master Chief himself." said Chris holding up a green chaos emerald.

" WHAT ! You did what ? " the gang shouted in shock.

" I tell you everything I know about the Chief." countered Chris " You want to hear about this." The gang nodded with interest as Chris said everything about his encounter with the Master Chief and everything.

Chuck and Sonic and the rest of the gang were never this shock about the mysterious super soldier from the future.

" Why did you tells us that you found the Master Chief's hideout ? " asked Chuck

" There is no time." said Chris " The Chief going after Eggman I mean Eggman is planning something super big."

* * *

A transport Chinook flew through the heavy cloud. Topaz and Westwood in their combat forms along with 12 SEAL commandos and an Johnson in cameo fatigues with a black body armor with a expolsive strapped on his arm.

" So I completely forgot where we are going." chucked Johnson but Topaz shoot him a cold look but Johnson completely laughed again only to annoyed the team. " So let me get this straight. You pull me out a cell just to get me back in the fight. Well this is another best thing happen to me. You just made my day so much easier." chucked Johnson.

" So this fatass call himself Dr Eggman and thinks he could like rule the world just like Adolf Hitler in World War 2 right." asked Johnson " What a real dumb and fatass. Just learn that in history class big fan of world war 2."

His chucking only irradiates the Seals and the GUN agents.

" You know the Chief well and you going help us kill or capture the Master Chief." growled Topaz. " He injured my partner and put Westwood's unit in the hospital. He going to pay"

" You going to help us or else we throw you off the copter." snarled Westwood as he was feed up with Johnson's big mouth even a Seal commando cracked his knuckles as a warning to Johnson.

" Or We could blow your head off." added Topaz holding up a detonator infront of Johnson. " Remember that explosive charge strapped on left wrist."

But Johnson frowned and remained silent and sulks as he stared at the bomb on his wrist. Then Johnson overhearing Westwood began his briefing to the Seals.

" Dr Eggman is nearer to us than now than he been in years. We eliminate or capture the doctor ; we cut the head off the Egg war machine and his plans for world domination . Also we will be hunting the Master Chief as well." said Westwood as he checked on a laser rifle. " We just learned the Chief is hunting Eggman as well however Intel has learned the Master Chief's armor is valuable to laser fire so Command is giving you the news toys of the US military."

The Seals examined the laser heavy assault carbines in their hands and murmured happily on each other as they discuss plans of killing the Chief or Eggman or commenting on their weaponry. But Johnson had a bad feeling about hunting one of his closest ally who called terrorist.

" Listen up people. " announced Topaz " We are dropping in 7 minutes. We are hunting a Spartan."

* * *

**Unknown Location.**

The Master Chief lowered his rifle as he took cover behind the rocks. " Target Location spotted I am in position." The Chief said to his AI. He had an assault rifle and a kitbag on his back.

" Acknowledge Chief. Good luck." said Cortana but both Cortana and the Chief was unaware he was followed. The heroes rose from a bush and saw the Master Chief draw his assault rifle and walked towards the canyon. It was Knuckles , Sonic , Tails , Amy and Chuck along with Chris spying on the Chief.

" You are right about the Chief , the Master Chief would lead us right to Eggman himself." said Chuck.

" You maybe crazy Chris but going against Eggman wasn't a smart idea." said Sonic.

" What would you have me to do ? " said Chris to Sonic " The Chief gave me the Chaos emerald and it help heal you and Knuckle."

" Well you could've told us your crazy plan right the heck now." said Amy.

The Master Chief paused in his tracks and crotch down between the rocks and saw a column of robots patrolling the area.

The Master Chief pulled out a plasma grenade and threw it on the front of the robot . The grenade stuck on the robot's head then grew bright before the entire patrols of robots were caught in an explosion of blue.

" Nice shot." commented Cortana

" No too simple." scoffed the Master Chief before continuing his search for an entrance to Eggman's secret base of Operations.

" Chief, I picking up a transmission from the US military network. Looks like they are sending a team of Seals and couple of GUN agents . Looks like the US army wanted to settle the score with you." said Cortana in his hub.

Then his enhanced senses picked up as he turned to fired a burst at a pair of Seal commandos who just appeared from a large wide bedrock of rock formations

Gunfire forced the Seals to dive into cover and a burst managed to hit a seal in the shoulder. A SEAL commando screamed in pain but another SEAL yelled over the gunfire " Contract ! Weapons fire ! Man down ! I see him ! "

Suddenly a hail storm of projectiles and streams of laser cutting bolts came from the treeline on his right.

" Shit ! " thought the Chief as he made a ran for the narrow strip in the canyon. He fired in full auto at the attackers as he stripped towards the path. Laser bolts and 10 mms rounds whined over his head.

Captain Westwood ducked down as the Spartan open fired on his team. The Seals returned fire with laser rifles , M28 machine guns , SAWs and assault carbines with everything they got. The Master Chief sided into cover beside a large natural made rocky barrier to avoid a barrage of laser fire. The Master Chief charged up to the hill to find better cover, his shields blinking golden as bullets or laser bolts made contact.

Once the Master Chief was in cover , he put down the kitbag while ignoring the gunfire and return fire with his assault rifle . Out of ammo, the Master Chief primed a frag grenade and flew it in the air with a great throw.

" Grenade ! " shouted Topaz as she scrambled for cover. The Seals immediate rushed for cover or jumping into a narrow rocky trench.

The grenade detonated and explode in a hailstorm of flames sending Topaz , Westwood and the other Seals flying in mid air.

While Sonic and the gang were walking along with Tails inside the X tornado mech. They overhead the gunfire on the other side of the mountain then the sound of artillery booming. " What was that ? "asked Chuck. " That cannot be good."

" Probably, Eggman hogging the fight with the Chief." murmured Sonic." Thank goodness he is okay. Still I get to kick his butt."

" Or the Master Chief beat us to him." suggest Tails but Sonic didn't buy it still he was determined to get even with the Master Chief after the battle at Station Square.

" Oh please Tails , anything can go wrong if we ran into the Chief." scoffed Sonic.

" Right." everyone said at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile the Master Chief continued his mission as he made it to Eggman's hidden compound. He planted a charge on the large metal bay door but Cortana stopped him.

" I think we should take the quiet approach because we would have Eggman on us but we going to bring GUN into the middle of this. So I think there is another way to get into the compound." said Cortana

The Master Chief noticed a terminal on his left side and thought for a second ; infiltrate into an enemy compound would be tactical advantage , the next thing the Chief didn't want was to draw attention from GUN spec-ops or any curious civilians.

" All I want to hear." said the Master Chief finally before opening up a panel underneath the terminal before inserting the AI clip into a software pad.

Few seconds later, the hanger bay door open like magic. The Master Chief placed his AI from his terimanl back into his helmet. " I told you too simple. Eggman still has tricks up his selves " said the Chief.

" Well I hack into the security systems but thanks to limited AI I just tamper. I disabled all the surveillance cameras and defensive turrets which makes it easier for us to get Eggman."

" Well that's all I wanted to hear." before proceeding into the base but the Chief was unaware that he was followed by two humans and a group of talking animals hidden behind the bushs, rocks and trees.

" That's Eggman's base right. That must be where Eggman was hiding." said Chris.

" Eggman is going to be in trouble when the Chief comes to get him. We are not going to let the Chief lay a finger on him just like he did to my Sonic." growled Amy.

" Then lets go." said Chris and he rose from his hiding place at the same time the friends follow Chris's lead.

" I don't know about this Chris I really had a bad feeling about this place. It not safe." called out Chuck as he struggled to catch up with Chris.

" Someone got to do something if Eggman plans to hurt more people." protest Chris as he slipped inside the door.

Meanwhile , the Master Chief was inside the base looking for mad doctor and plans to put a bullet in Eggman before he executed his WMD plot.

The Chief carefully walked through the technological hallways before taking cover beside a pressure door on his left. The Chief flipped the safety off his rifle and smashed the button to reveal a room filled with cells containing civilians.

People gasped in shock as they saw a fully armored super soldier emerged from the door way with an assault rifle. Many people panicked in terror.

" It that terrorist from Station Square ! "

" That the guy who tried to kill Eggman ? "

" Oh god ! He going to kill us."

" Is he a SEAL ? "

" How many are there ? " demanded the Chief. People reacted to the voice of the super soldier as then a man in an airliner uniform stepped forward but the Master Chief lowered the rifle. " There are 220 of us , I remember we are on our way to Europe until Eggman jumped up and hick jacked the airline. Now there are 145 of us left. Eggman took a bunch of civilians hostages to his ship. He did it like 4 hours ago" said the man.

" Is there anything else you may want to share ? " asked the Master Chief.

" I overheard Eggman is planning something big." said another female civilian " Such like a nuclear bomb I thought he was dead serious."

" He is dead serious." said the Master Chief " This time I am going to finish the job."

" What the job ? "asked a woman.

" I kill the mad doctor ; I cut the head off the Egg war machine." answered the Chief.

The captives inside their cells muttered with distress and fear as they were distrustful of the super soldier. But the Master Chief assure them they will get out of here safely " You people don't want to be here any longer. So take the hallway down to the right." as the Chief smashed a button next to a terminal which makes the cell doors open for the captives to walk freely.

" Navy Seals and elements of the US army are on their way. You will be safe with them." said the Chief to the crowd who gather in the middle of the room " Defensives had been disabled and the front door has been open. This place is going to be a warzone soon. You people don't have much time" continued the Chief. " Get out of here ! "

The vermin tone from the Chief sending people slowly walking towards the exit as the civilians evacuated from the cell block. The Chief made sure that the civilians evacuated in full before entering into another hallway. The Chief smashed a hole into a terminal which cut off from the cellblock.

" Cortana, we finish the job." said the Chief to his AI before reloading his rifle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: The Spartan's Offensive**

" Move ! Move ! " shouted a Seal commando waving his fist forward signaling the group towards the hallway. The Seals rushed towards the hallway and paused in their tracks then three Seal commandos with an Avery Johnson moved up. But Johnson was armed with a clock tactical handgun throughout the mission.

" You people must be doing old school. "Chucked Johnson then he took a glimpsed at the Seal commando armed with the M4 carbine.

" Don't mind if I take point commodore?" asked Johnson to Westwood.

Westwood frowned and ordered a Seal to keep an eye on Johnson. The Seal and Johnson slowly advanced towards a corner then took cover.

" Oh Eggman ! We got something for you. We got a special bullet for your big dumb fatass." called Johnson to the hallway as his tone echoed across the empty hallway. " We are United States Spec-Ops coming to kick your ass."

" Don't shoot ! " shouted a voice of a civilian as a man come out of the doorway along with several civilians looking terrified but glad of being free but more people are coming into the hallway. Seals lowered the weapons and helping the civilians.

" You guys are Seals ? Right." asked a man.

" They are." said Johnson pointed to the Seal commando as he continued " I am just a volunteer doing my job."

" Seals you the last person we want to see." said a man to Johnson. " Yeah I got something else , Have you seen a green hunk of tin can around here." asked Johnson.

" Yeah , who ? Yeah it is just came and free us. We thought he is a Seal or military man." said the man.

Johnson felt the joy burning in his heart as he realized the Master Chief was in the compound but did show it but instead he kept his cool and reported his findings to Westwood.

" Is the military coming ? There are 144 of us left and Eggman took the rest " said another female civilian.

" Yes." said Topaz " Reinforcements will be there. We going to get these people out of here." Topaz active her tac/com and established a secured link to the HQ.

" Command , agent Topaz here ; we have multiple civilians inside the Egg compound that need extraction ASAP."

" Agent Topaz this is command. We are sending the air support and choppers evacuate the civilians plus another three infantry divisions and 13th armored battalion as reinforcements. Choppers are ETA 6 minutes. Ground forces will be there in 25 minutes."

"We don't have time to wait reinforcements, Okay." called out Westwood " I need a volunteers to go with the civilians to the outside."

Three Naval Seals volunteered to go with the civilians as the rest of the team continued their mission. The Naval Seals escorted all civilians to the evacuation exit while the remanding Team moved through the crowd of civilians hoping to escape the compound.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upper level of the compound, the Master Chief smashed his knife into a camera on the corner ; disabled the security camera before moving into another room next to another hallway. He closed the door behind him and found a room filled with terminals, advanced hardware and fat screens.

The Master Chief planted an explosive pack near the terminal before he insert Cortana into the software machine next to a set of hardware generators.

" Cortana , give me the layout of the compound and get me accuses to Eggman's files. asked the Master Chief as he tapped on the keyboard in the console. The screen shows the 10 floors underneath the mountain and a wide hanger.

" I have located the nuke in the heart of the curiser and looks like Eggman was about to take off in an hour. Looks like Eggman really means business." said the AI as Cortana run a stimulation on a computer screen of Eggman's battle cruiser dropping a nuke on a city resulting in millions of lives lost in the first hour.

The screens shows a large scaled warship about the size of three aircraft carriers stationed on a hanger bay along with underground factories mass-producing the war effort ; munitions, power cells for laser weaponry and robots ready for war were prepared for an invasion that will happen in an hour.

" Good thing the UNSC reminded Spartans about. We don't negotiate with terrorist like the insurrectionists." said John while at the same time he studied the footages of his provided Intel.

" We going to wipe out the entire Egg war machine. Cortana where is the biggest hotspot for me to deploy the explosives. I was hoping I could set off a chain reaction around the compound." said the Chief

"My best bet will be the munitions factory and the fuel station How do we escape ? " asked Cortana through the screen.

" Do not worry. I have an idea and a plan." said the Master Chief. " Keep digging for more information, I need to listen to Eggman's battle network."

" You got it." said the AI as she transmit a secured channel directed to another screen recording a transmission . The Spartan lend close to listen.

" Alright numbnuts." boomed a voice belonging to Eggman " Are the nukes ready."

" You got boss." another voice belong to Bokkun

" Uh Eggman , we thought we heard gunfire inside the base." said Decoe.

" What ? Is Sonic here to ruin my plans no because I don't see a single pesky hedgehog on the cameras. So don't just sit here and make up stuff . Get ready as you idiots can. Sonic is probably busy or something. "yelled Eggman.

Cortana giggled like a school girl at the conversation between Eggman and his henchbots clearly she hacked into the security cameras and . The Master Chief turned to a screen to see a group of Seals moving through the fleeing crowd of civilians he just released but along the Seal was a familiar looking man that was swore to be dead.

His smile cracked up inside the Chief helmet as he recognized an old ally and friend from his world. Johnson murmured the Chief as he flipped a small switch on the console .

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnson and the rest of the Seals move up forward through the hall along with the two GUN agents , suddenly all the light posts start flipping on and off causing the Seals to take cover.

" Whats going on ?" asked Topaz at the blinking lights.

" I got no idea. I heard there was another Seal Squad in the compound" said Westwood." Someone watching us but I don't know if who in the compound."

" The Chief is probably watching over us." chucked Johnson " I told you don't you people unestimate the Chief. Devils afraid of him"

" Shut up." growled Topaz " You are not helping." only to cause Johnson to chuck even more much to Topaz's annoyance.

The Chief left the room as he continued his mission unaware he was still being continued to be followed by the heroes who followed his every move.

Meanwhile Eggman was busy at the control centre overseeing the process of his giant cruiser preparing for an invasion of the east coast of the US. Weapons were charged , locked and load. Maintenance was about to be finished.

Becoe and Decoue were managing the consoles at their stations and Bokkun was munching on cookies and milk.

" Everything is going well according to my plan." chucked Eggman with pride but he was interrupted by Becoue.

" Uh Eggman , something is going down in the hanger bay." said Bokkun " It is just me or I am seeing a ghost that is green. Maybe it's Mr Spartan"

Decoe and Becoe gasped in fright as they just heard the word Spartan from Bokkun. Bokkun realized his grave mistake

" DON"T YOU SAY THAT WORD ! DON"T YOU SAY THAT WORD !" screamed Eggman at his top of his lungs echoing the entire hanger bay.

" That word just give me more of these ugly nightmares-" His sentence was cut off when all the electronic terminals , consoles and screen shut down for no reason. The control room was locked off suddenly.

The villains gasped in confound fright as a voice echoed from a loudspeaker in the control room.

" Ding Dong Eggman." called a female voice " Hey Eggman .It is bad luck today huh. This is the end of the line for you Eggman. It a fight you want. It's a fight you get . The Master Chief knows how to fight better than you."

" What the- ?" shouted Eggman in shock.

Mysterious voice wasn't finished yet. " There is one last thing. Enjoy watching the fireworks."

Suddenly the munitions and supply depots busted into a firestorm of flames starting a chain reaction ; Fuel drums , ammo crates , artillery , energy cells blow at once. The base shook unstable from the explosions across the mountains nearly knocking the villains off their feet. Eggman rushed to the windows and watching in horror as the hanger bay was consumed by large wave of fire everywhere expect for his cruiser.

Everything Eggman worked so hard for now been all destroy all thanks to one explosion, no two explosions and that pesky voice on the radio.

" Did I mention there are explosives in the fuel depot and the robot factory or is it the ballistic missiles on the other side." asked the voice on the microphone only to spark a nerve at the mad doctor.

" That impossible ! How ! WHAT ! WHAT HAPPEN ? " screamed Eggman in rage .

" Eggman." chocked Decoe " M..aster Chief." pointing to the window on his right. The villains turned to see the Master Chief on the platform on the other side with a rifle on his hand. Eggman's jaw dropped in horror as he saw the Master Chief ready to fire

The Master Chief flipped the safely off the battle rifle and took an aim through the scope of the DMR ; the crosshair was on Eggman's priceless face with the jaw slack open.

" Primary Threat spotted." reported Cortana through the HUB as she quickly confirmed by pinpointing the Chief's target being blinking red in the visor's crosshair.

" In Position ! Taking the shoot. " said the Master Chief " Neutralizing ! "

Suddenly battle rifle was knocked mysteriously with a flash from Master Chief's hands. The Master Chief turned to see Sonic the hedgehog and his friends ready for a fight. Amy had her hammer and Knuckles armed with his claws. Chris , Chuck and Tails watch from a safe distance.

" We can't let you hurt Eggman or anyone else you are going down hard. Now we get to pound your big head off." yelled Amy

" The tables has turned MC . You and me still have a score to settle." call out Sonic holding the assault rifle before breaking it in half like ripping a piece of paper.

The Master Chief responded at Sonics' comment by pull out an handgun and opening fire on the heroes who just scattered. Sonic and the others dove for cover as bullets flew overhead.

" They must been following us all this time. Wait ! Incoming, Navy Seals on your right and they got Spec-Op rangers too" shouted Cortana in the HUB. The Master Chief just rolled into cover behind a metal barrier and saw Navy Seal commandos and US rangers in outdate Kevlar body armor rappelling down on the platform moving into support the fight. Seals open fired on the Master Chief.

The Master Chief rushed to cover and opened fired on the Seals .He grabbed the kitbag and rushed for an opening while suppressing the heroes and US forces.

" Don't let him escape. Weapons free." shouted Captain Westwood as he open fired. The Seals and the rangers opened fired. The Master Chief ran and leaped over crates dodging gunfire but the heroes were gaining on him. He quickly crossed the platform while his shield continued to blink from the barrage of projectiles.

The Master Chief fired three bursts from the assault but only a ranger and two Seals collapsed to the ground with gunshot wounds on their shoulders. Knuckles quickly dragged two Seals into cover and Sonic quickly dragged an army ranger near the exit.

Chuck and Tails ducked down as they hide behind the crates. But Chris took off.

" Chris ! " cried Chuck in horror as he tried to find his grandson. Chris spirited through the platform and he watched as the Master Chief spraying the area with the assault rifle. " I got to stopped him." thought Chris " How could I stop such a Spartan."

Tails shouted " Chris no ! "

" We got to get Chris Chuck – Watch out ! " cried Tails at the incoming danger. Tails quickly pushed Chuck out of the way as flaming debris felling and crushed a hole in the middle of the platform cutting Chuck and Tails off from reaching Chris.

Eggman and his henchbots watch the battle raged on. Chris, Tails and Chuck quickly moved cover to cover as they watch the battle at a safe distance. They duck down to avoid the gunfire.

He quickly suppressed the heroes and their allies with his assault rifle. Sonic , Knuckles and Amy took cover behind the barrier.

" We can't let him put the pressure on us. How about we hit him with both angles" suggested Sonic as the gunfire raged on."

" Yeah , we don't want anybody at in the hot zone hurt." added Amy " He is still going to hurt Eggman and we can't let that happen."

" Me and Knuckles are going head on. You going to help us bash that Spartan freak." said Sonic

The Master Chief turned to see Eggman and his henchbots crawling on top of the roof escaping the large flames below the control room. Eggman turned to see the Master Chief staring at him as he made his escape.

The Master Chief turned his assault rifle and aimed it at a man in black Kevlar armor but he realized his ally Johnson.

" Hahaha ! Master Chief my favorite man." chucked Johnson." Here I am back from the dead."

The Master Chief fired a burst from the barricade before giving Johnson an extra assault rifle from the kitbag before grabbing something from the bag.

" It good to have you back." said the Chief.

" Me too." added Cortana from the voice com.

" Well it's a long story about me coming but who are we killing again ?" asked Johnson as he grabbed the black kit bag and snatch a rifle from the bag.

" It is Eggman. Cut off the head of the Egg war machine just like cutting the head off the snake" answered the Master Chief

" Get to the other side I cover you." said the Chief before switching to another battle rifle before firing at the Seals allowing Johnson to make a run for the other side. The Master Chief threw another grenade in middle air and detonated in mid air in a ball of flame. The blast knocked the Seals , the rangers and the Gun agents backwards but knock them out cold

The Master Chief turned to see Knuckles surprised him with his claw attack and Knuckles only destroyed the battle rifle instead of the Master Chief.

The Master Chief ducked as Knuckles swiped his claw but unable to damage the shields. The Master Chief and Knuckles exchanged blows to each other until Sonic spin dashed the Spartan hard. The Master Chief was thrown backwards before crashing into a building.

Then the Master Chief look up to see Amy screaming in midair with her hammer held high. But much to Amy's horror ,The Master Chief threw a fist just in time and smash the hammer in pieces . He drew a combat knife and dared heroes to charged forward.

Amy , Knuckles and Sonic were still determined to fight the Master Chief. The Master Chief raised his knife in defensive.

" Is this what you want to do ? " questioned the Chief

" Come on tough guy I am not afraid of you. You are so dead." snarled Knuckles raising his claws " I am going rip apart for what you did to Eggman and us."

A gunshot rainout and then Knuckles screamed in pain holding his bleeding waist. Amy and Sonic turned to see man in kelver armor in a corner with a battle rifle.

" Don't move or your little blue friend get his head blown off." barked Johnson as he prepared another round in the rifle. Amy and Sonic lose focus and gasped in horror at the man with the rifle. Amy and Sonic were catch off guard as the Chief threw a flashbang and stunned both hedgehogs.

The Master Chief turned and retreated towards the platform where Johnson was waiting for him.

" Now what ! The fat basterd is getting away." yelled Johnson pointing to Eggman slowly getting to the cockpit of his cruiser.

" Wait ! Get this shit off me." cried Johnson as he remember the bomb on his wrist and Johnson turned to see an angry Westwood emerged from the smoke across the platform holding a detonator and squeeze the button at the same time . The Master Chief quickly ripped the bomb strap from Johnson's wrist and threw in mid air as it detonated.

Sonic groaned and rubbed his head from a nasty headache from the flashbang. Amy was helping Knuckles getting to safety. He saw the Master Chief and another man rode straight though the sea of flames on a zip line cable .

Then much to Sonic's horror he saw Chris going after the Master Chief. Chris hooked a thick metal hook and zip line after the Master Chief and his ally.

" Chris wait ! " shouted Sonic as he ran toward his friend as his horrified friends watch as Chris risk his life pursuing the Master Chief though the sea of flames .

He jumped in the air and slide down the cable line towards the cruiser. " Almost there." said Sonic to himself as he glided closer to the ship. At the same time both Chris and Sonic did a barrel rolling into the flat surface of the ship.

" There ! " shouted Chris pointing to the Master Chief and his ally entering the hanger in middle of the ship's compound . Chris and Sonic made a run towards the open hanger bay as it was slowly closing fast and they felt their legs are shaking as the Egg cruiser rose from the landing pad.

" We need to get inside before we are toast for good or the whole place is coming down. Take my hand ! Seriously we going to make run for it." shouted Sonic grabbed his friend's hand. They speed towards the closing door bay . Sonic gripped Chris's hand's tight as Sonic zoomed and entered the hanger bay just in time the door closed behind them.

The Egg cruisers rose from the burning hanger pad and prepared to take off. The Cruiser active it's main thrusters and the cruiser speed towards an open hatch leading to the outside with Chuck along with rest of the gang watching in horror. Chuck screamed his grandson name as Tails and Topaz held him back

The mountain shook unstable as the whole base was falling apart at any minute. Debris fell down to the sea of flames and platforms started to collapsed as metal twisted and broke.

" We got to get out here . Everyone to the exits. This place is about to blow ! " shouted Topaz " Get out of here."

Seals escorted the heroes to the main exits and the Rangers carried their wounded too. The team rushed through the hallways and turned towards the main exit. The heroes and the Spec-ops team jumped out of the hanger as a blast of flames came whooshing madly.

Meanwhile back on Eggman's cruiser , Chris and Sonic lay on the floor for a moment and the two friends lift their heads up before turning to each other laughing about how lucky they were to survive in one piece.

But their celebration cut short as the two heroes turned to see the Master Chief and Johnson with their assault rifles trained in sight. Chris's face went awkwardly white .

" Uh-oh." said Sonic with surprise on his face.

Chris and Sonic slowly raised their hands up but making their encounter with the Spartan and his ally more awkward.

Johnson and the Master Chief looked at each other with concern before turning to the kids.

" What the hell is this ? "asked a puzzled Johnson aiming at the hedgehog " One danger loving kid and a blue hedgehog. What the hell."

The Master Chief lowered his rifle before groaning with frustration. "Good job. You people just killed yourselves." said the Master Chief


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : The battle for Station Square begins**

" Both of you get up." growled the Master Chief

The Master Chief grabbed Chris by the neck as he forced the boy to walk before they proceed towards another room , followed by Johnson who had his rifle trained on Sonic with his hands up.

Once the group was in the room hidden from surveillance, the Chief had Chris and Sonic faced against the wall before the Master Chief ordered the two friends to turn around. Chris has his eyes focus on the Chief annoyed by the company of a boy and his hedgehog friend.

" Let me guess. You must be the Master Chief 117." chucked Sonic.

" Yes." answered the Master Chief " What are you doing here ? You two should all give me a very good reason not to shoot you."

Sonic frowned and chucked "So we could kick your greasy metal butt just like you tried to kill Eggman, the same way you tried to kill me. What are you thinking? You are going blowing my head off in front of my friends." His angry green eyes pointed at Johnson and the Chief.

" Okay. Your turn." said the Master Chief to Chris.

Chris took a step forward and look at the Chief right in the eye. " Look I…" said Chris before looking at Sonic then the Chief. Clearly the Chief wasn't a person that doesn't like to be unanswered so easily.

" I did this for you." said Chris determinedly " You knew Eggman is up to something big. But it doesn't give me the right to stop Eggman. You save my life , my family and everyone .Now I here to return the favor."

The Chief lowered his rifle and let Chris continued his speech. " If you want to stop Eggman-"

" Did I tell you to stay away from me ? Look at yourself ; you don't realized you just killed yourself." questioned the Chief cutting Chris's sentence off but Johnson gave the Chief the ' Are you buying this crap ?' look.

Chris took a deep breath and said " I know 'don't follow you'. But I am here to stop Eggman just like you. A hero would do whatever it takes to save people just like me and Sonic .So if you want to shot me and Sonic right now fine but if Eggman tried to hurt more innocent people , my friends and my family. I will do the same thing by getting even with Eggman. You will do the same too because you are a Spartan."

The Master Chief took one last look at Chris before asking Johnson for his sidearm. Johnson gave the handgun without question to the Chief. The Master Chief looked at the strong willed Chris and his best friend and heroic Sonic who look determined like his human friend.

The Master Chief wrapped his fingers around the barrel of the handgun before offering the gun to Chris. Chris slowly took the gun as a sign of their new found ally's agreement.

" All I want to hear. Welcome to the army." said the Master Chief " You will stay behind me and Johnson. That my condition."

" Yes sir." answered Chris. But Sonic was uneasy about trusting the Master Chief.

" You didn't tell me this is part of your plan to get this closer to Mr. Chief here. Talk about personal space here Chris. But I don't like these guys talk about bad attitude" said Sonic with concern at Johnson and the Chief.

" Don't worry Sonic I know what I am doing." said Chris

" No offence Private." scoffed Johnson " Have you forgot this ship has Mr. tick, tick boom onboard . You two daredevils just earn two tickets to hell."

" I may not like it at all." said Master Chief " Sonic here just gave us advantage ; speed , outflank and maneuver would give us a higher chance of stopping Eggman."

The Master Chief pulled out a submachine gun and hand the gun to Sonic. Sonic shook his head with the look of disgust as he waved off the gun .

"Whoa , look Chief." said Sonic " I am the fastest thing on the planet and I don't do guns just like you. What I am I suppose to do show off the world I am doing guns. It's bad business for me."

" You will do guns next time if it the right time" said the Chief pulling away the machine gun.

" How exactly are we all getting out of here if that nuke sets off ? " asked the voice from the helmet. Sonic jumped in shock in respond to the voice. " WHAT! Who said that ? " shouted Sonic in shock " Is it you Eggman."

The Master Chief took something from his helmet, opened his palm of his hand revealing a holographic female avatar with blue veins up and down her body.

Sonic screamed in shock and jumped backwards. " WHAT IS THAT THING ? " screamed Sonic in horror pointed at Cortana's priceless face " It naked ! NAKED ! "

" Whoa ! " cried Chris in respond to his friend's shock " This is Cortana , the Master Chief's sidekick. She on our side"

" Hello Sonic , I am honored to met such a loose cannon Sonic the hedgehog." said Cortana with a smile on her AI face.

" Uh…. hello Cortana" murmured Sonic awkwardly at the AI which he never see in his life.

" I remember I meet Chris and he likes to talk about you all the time." said Cortana " You never seen an artificial Intelligence for the first time."

" Uh Yeah." chocked Sonic.

Johnson was teaching Chris on operating the handgun. " Simple kid , first hand basics. You just pull the barrel as long as you take out the safety switch. Then its bang ,bang time."

Chris nodded as he pulled the barrel of the gun and lock and load. " Just like that ? " asked Chris to Johnson who nodded.

" We don't have much time." said John as he grabbed a map off from the wall and lay it on a crate. Sonic , Chris and Johnson gathered around.

" Consider my audience short on notice. I am going to simple and quick." said the Master Chief .

" This is the engine faculty complex station , the hanger and this is the main bridge." said the Master Chief pointing to the sections of the map.

" Uh whats that ? " questioned Sonic pointing at the map.

"A cannon."

" Uh Okay." said Sonic.

" Here it comes." said the Master Chief " Eggman is planning to drop a nuke on Station Square. The only way to stop him is the work together or Eggman will nuke Station Square forever." said the Master Chief

" Despite each other personality, we don't have a choice . Sonic you wouldn't like it but it make sense to you about working as a team with different people." added Cortana.

" Johnson you still have the explosives. "asked the Chief. " You will accompany Chris to the engine room and set the charges on my command. Sonic you can do whatever you want but Eggman is yours to dealt with. We leave the fighting to you Sonic. I will go down to the lower decks down to the main hanger disable the nuke. Then I am going find the remaining hostages then I will signal the air force to evacuate the civilians."

" So you going leave all the fun for me. Good enough Master Chief. Beside you and me still have a score to settle." smirked Sonic crossing his arms " Looks like you are doing all the heavy load while I have all the fun."

" Not this time." said the Chief.

" Listen Sonic , I know you and I were at odds ; so I may- I take that back don't trust you. The enemy of my enemy can be my friend. We want to stop Eggman at the same time or die trying. " said the Master Chief finally.

" Whats that suppose to mean ? " asked Sonic.

" If we don't stop Eggman from dropping a nuke on Station Square. 10 million people are dead in an hour. This is going be on you and me. " said the Chief with deathly venom in his tone. Sonic's face turned bright white as his smirk disappeared then replace with a dead pale face.

" Uh Chief ? What about getting out." asked Johnson.

" We will find a way out. I will." said the Chief pulling out a lethal looking radioactive plasma cannon from the bag. He place the cannon on the crate infront of the group.

" What the ! " shouted Chris and Sonic in horror at the gun. Sonic looked dumbstruck at such horrible technology.

" That my friend is a fuel rod cannon." said Cortana.

" Where …Did ..you get that ? " asked Chris with horror in his tone.

"Consider this is my equipment. "said the Master Chief. " I starting to like you two. Let roll."

* * *

**White House**

**Washington D.C **

The President pour a jug of whiskey in a glass before taking a slip then sighed deeply as he rumbled his head tiredly. At first , the president authorized any available resources or assets to hunt down the mysterious terrorist known as the Master Chief after the attack on Station Square. But it was a long shot.

The president made sure he didn't want to create an international panic over a single freelance terrorist unlike Eggman.

The president turned his eyes on the computer with videos of the Master Chief terrorist. On the video it plays a footage of the Spartan ripping a side door of a humvee and smash his makeshift shield into a SWAT officer in the chest and continue killing dozens of marines , Police SWAT officers and National Guardsmen. The president swallowed in fright as he shut off the computer but his hands shaking with terror because of the Spartan continued to be lose in the world.

The president and the world had never seen a Super Solider design to endure continuous periods of combat.

Then a secret service agent and his secretary rush through the door intercepting his thoughts. " Mr president sir , we have to get you out of here." said the bodyguard out of fear.

" We have a situation Mr president." said Cooper. " We receive word the Eggman is heading towards Station Square with a MWD."

" Impossible , Eggman never resorts to nuclear weapons." gasped the President. " If Eggman unleashed that bomb. Millions of lives will be lost. Now get the Air force to engage Eggman and stop Eggman at all cost."

The 90th US Air Force base 50 km from Boston and Station Square was under high alert. The Air force just receive the call saying they were under attack. Hundreds of Pilots and ground personal were scrambling for the fighters and interceptors. Crews preparing the jets for air assault and officers barked orders.

A group of pilots were debrief on the situation at the man hanger and ground personal loading missiles and fuel into the jets.

AA guns and missile defense batteries were active and ready to fire. Helicopters from black hawks , Chinooks, Apache gunships and heuy copters all armed to the teeth and core successfully took off from the air field

Thunderbolt strike fighter , B-2 stealth bombers , F-15 strike fighters and F-22 raptors line up at the runaway and one by one the fighters took off.

Dozens of fighter jets and helicopters in formation in the air as the air armada flew towards their target.

Meanwhile back on Eggman's cruiser, the heroes now spilt up into find a way to stop Eggman's cruiser from reaching Station Square. Johnson and Chris were walking down the hallway towards the engine room.

" You kid have the guts to buy one ticket down to hell." chucked Johnson. " FYI you are one hell of a marine kid."

" You are a soldier right." asked Chris with interest . " Is this what you do ; save people along with the Chief."

Johnson chucked with laughter. " You are one special ass kicking marine boy. Let me tell something else. You better not unestimate the Chief even the devil is afraid of him." Chris gulped with disturbance at Johnson's talking style.

" I can't wait to see the Chief whoop that fatass Eggman right in ass. What the matter never seen the Chief put a slug right between the eyes kid ?" laughed Johnson.

Chris's face was white as a ghost as Johnson ranted about how the Master Chief was going to murder Eggman horribly. They reach the engine room that is wide as a football field filled with machinery everywhere.

" Private you get half of the explosives. Plant them on the tanks and set them to 10 minutes." ordered Johnson grabbing a bomb from the bag.

" Why ? " asked Chris curiously.

"Because the Chief plans to slow Eggman down. Just to buy sometime to defuse the big bomb." replied Johnson.

* * *

**Main bridge **

**Egg mega cruise**

Eggman blew with relief and he lend back on his seat. He was glad he got out of his base of operations alive and in the fresh. Thanks to that Master Chief's sabotage on his command centre ; his infrastructure for producing his war effort , robots and research destroyed by the Spartan and it forced Eggman to run on fumes.

Low on everything.

But Eggman vow to get back at the Spartan by dropping a nuke on Station Square but unaware his enemies were on board. He even missed the chance of broadcasting his grand introduction of threaten to destroy Station Square with a nuke.

" Okay , that plan went 6 ways to Sunday but I am glad we got out alive." muttered Eggman " But that didn't turn out that good."

" Knock Knock ! " call out a voice.

" What the ! " shouted Eggman in shock " Sonic ! You are still alive ! How ? "

He saw the hedgehog grinned with pride outside his ship as he knocked on the bridge's windshield into making Eggman burst into anger.

" You and me got a score to settle." chucked Sonic holding in fist in the air ready for the fight.

The battle of Station Square has began.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Reunion**

The Master Chief rushed up towards the pressure doors with his assault rifle at the ready. Cortana was feeding him updates from his hub.

" Chief, Johnson and Chris just finished planting the charges on the second engine room. Sonic just about to emerge with Eggman. " reported Cortana from his HUB.

" So far so good. Cortana." said the Master Chief. He smash his fist into a button of the elevator.

Cortana appeared on the HUB flicking uncontrollably " I detected….Price now number 5.99 cents… The …Sk..y is sooo petty. Why are you doing this ? " Cortana said in the last part with a hoarse tone from a horror movie.

" Cortana, it our duty to stop Eggman at all cost . We make sure Eggman doesn't play god with nuclear warfare. If we don't stop him we will-" protest the Master Chief

" Oh please , I don't care if you are letting some spoil rich brat and his loose cannon pet on the goose chase! You are going to do…Pull off a stunt-" mocked Cortana as his power armor flicking red and blue.

" Cortana." hissed the Chief snapped some sense back into his AI. Cortana sighed from her hub.

" Sorry I couldn't keep this up from you."said Cortana sadly

" I am not giving up on you when we find a way to get to Dr Halsey. We can fix this." said Chief " If we don't stop Eggman ; 2 million people are about to die. Stay focus , we can do this."

" One last thing , I just pick up a chatter from the pentagon. The president and Air Force command assembled an aerial counterattack against Eggman's carrier. They just send out an aerial battle group right now and the Navy is sending reinforcements."

" We find the hostages , defuse the nuke and we signal the air force to get away from the carrier. Then we shot Eggman in the head." said the Master Chief.

" At least I gave people a quick warning." said Cortana " We were ready for anything right Chief."

" I thinks so." said the Chief while he double check his equipment ; 5 AR magazines , 3 frags , 3 plasma grenades, Energy blade , his 6 inch combat knife along with the fuel rod cannon with 5 rounds.

_**Flashback**_

_The Master Chief was finishing apply rounds into the assault rifle. He pull out a crate and set it on the table. The crate opened and reveals multiple icons for armor abilities ; Thermal Vision , Thruster pack , Active camouflage, regeneration field , Jet pack , , Electric distributor Holographic Decoy , Power boaster , Auto Sentry and power drain._

" _At least Eggman or the US army have no idea what nasty surprises you can inflict. We are so going to piss Eggman off" chucked Cortana from her podium_

" _I think so." said the Master Chief with suspense before apply the icons to his armor_

" _Let me remind you chief , your armor systems has full access to everything and allows you to do the things I can't do. I did update your armor with your back turn." said Cortan sadly._

" _You are making me think this is trying to replace you. " asked The Chief " I don't think so. Like I said I will find Dr Halsey and we will get through this."_

" _I did this for you just in case I wouldn't be able to make it or otherwise I never forgive myself if something happen to the both of us. " said Cortana sadly with her head blow down in shame as The Master Chief knee down to the podium. " I will not give up on you. I will never will."_

" _You will have to let it go when the time comes." said Cortana _

The Master Chief double-check his armor abilities on his HUB ready his assault rifle before smashing a button on the panel. The pressure open slide open and the Master Chief went inside.

Sonic smirked as he face off with his arch-nemesis Eggman along with his henchbots.

" You look better than last time." chucked Sonic.

" How did you find us ? You are spoiling my grand scheme Sonic." growled Eggman in fury. " Yes, Sonic , I been better when that Spartan nutcase of a friend show up and backstab me. Right down in the gut."

" Hey I got nothing to do with this green nutcase." said Sonic " This is between you and me Eggman. Come on I want a score to settle with you. Just you."

Eggman smirked as his glasses slimmed in glee. " I came prepared Sonic and that menacing green friend of yours." The Egg pod hovered over Sonic as Eggman was preparing to shoot Sonic.

" Hey ! I got nothing to do with Mr Green guy. We are not friends." protested Sonic as he circled around his arch enemy.

" At least that green nutcase isn't in my mist so that means I call it a fair fight ; you and me Sonic." snarled Eggman as he flipped a switch on the panel. Revealing a large red armored robot with mini guns on arms . Sonic just stood there with a smirk on his face.

Eggman's pod insert itself into the robot and the robot came to life with weapons at the ready. The robot emerged from the docking bay of the command centre and ready to strike in full force.

Sonic's smirk became bigger as he saw the size of the Eggman's fighting robot hovering over him.

" That a fair fight. Are we just going to stand there and fight." said Sonic as he about to launch a spin dash.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Station Square where a major evacuation was happening right now. The National Guard stationed at Station Square received a warning about a MWD from Command and entire National Guard was under orders to evacuate as many civilians as possible.

. The military were maintaining evacuation checkpoints at highways in and out of Station Square. A downtown stadium transformed into an evacuation zone. Hundreds of civilians were rushing towards the stadium for evacuation directed by police officers . Dozens of Chinooks transports were taking off or landing for the civilians to board.

Two Chinooks landed and a ramp open allowing a large group of civilians inside. National Guardsmen and other police officers were maintaining order along the frighten civilians who gather at the stadium for evacuations. But the military's attempt to evacuate the population of Station Square were becoming fruitless because it only a matter of time when Eggman drops the bomb on Station Square.

Meanwhile , an advanced fighter jet powered through the skies and heading towards the ship's direction. Tails was in the cockpit breathing heavily as he was worried about Sonic and Chris. Chuck was listening to military chatter on the radio.

" We got to find Chris and Sonic. Who knows what Eggman is doing to them." said Amy from the other cockpit.

" I am not leaving my grandson in the hands of a mad man. Tails can the X tornado go any faster." asked Chuck. " I wouldn't leave him."

" I am trying Chuck. We going to fight Eggman and we will stop him." assured Tails as he increased the thrusters on the X tornado towards the Egg Carrier.

Meanwhile back the Egg Carrier

" Move your ass boy ! Get to the last power room .Hurry up with the explosives! "yelled Johnson as he lowered the battle rifle when the pressure doors to the main engine room. The pair found packs of large machinery generating heavy electricity blazing and wires connected to a large generator with a glowing cinchier shape.

" Let plant some bombs marine." ordered Johnson as he gave Chris a handful of C4 charges.

" What ! " cried Chris " What's the plan again ? "

Johnson smiled " I really need a smoke. The Chief plans to slow down Mr fatass. Chief has a motto for never leave a man behind. I told you marine never unestimate the chief , the devil is afraid of him."

" Because Spartans don't die." said Chris causing Johnson to grin even more " Yeah. Let set the charges."

Chris and Johnson got to work on planting the charges. They planted the explosives on the power generators and Johnson timed the explosives to 10 minutes.

Chris plant the explosive pack in a corner of the generator and he watch as Johnson opened a hatch to one of the circuit pad before planting another explosive inside.

After planting few more explosives, Johnson pulled out an assault rifle from the black bag. " Explosives finished. Let go save some civics kid and I was wondering how your friend speedass is doing with Eggass." said Johnson.

Chris bite his lips hard after hearing Johnson calling his friend Sonic a speedass as he hesitated. He was upset that Johnson insulted his friend over a word he never head off. Johnson interrupted his thoughts.

" Boy you just going to stand there forever." demanded Johnson " Oh wait I get it , still thinking about the fat basterd with the fat mustache. Eggman. I think the right name for the fat basterd would be Eggass. Let go."

Chris nodded still he was not used to been ordered around not even Sonic would make him do stuff he wants. Chris followed Johnson to their next objective ; regrouping with the Chief.

Master Chief steadily moved towards the pressure doors with the words Prison Cells. The Chief pressed the button the doors open revealing a glowing dorm with three Spartans sitting inside : Fred , Linda and Kelly in full MJNOR armor. The three turned to see the Master Chief standing there in silence but shock.

" John ? " gasped the three Spartans

" Fred ? Linda ? Kelly ? "

The Chief smiled underneath his helmet as he found himself reuniting with his Spartans who were like brothers and sisters to him also went through hell together. Thought his team perished in the fall of Reach but alive and in the flesh.

" Hey John are you going to stand there and free us ! I am ready to kick ass." said Fred

" Save some for us . I am ready to kick fat basterd in the nuts." added Kelly.

" Better let me out so I could blow fatass in the head." said Linda.

The Chief nodded before finding the switch to power down the dorm allow the three Spartans to emerged freely from their cell. Kelly and Linda saluted at the Chief as Fred squeezed John's hand tight for reuniting each other at last

The rest of the reunion will have the wait because they have to stop Eggman from dropping a nuclear bomb on the heart of Station Square. The three Spartans collected their weapons from the table Eggman took from them before.

" I thought I was the first to be interrogated but hell no, Eggman got distracted on his experiments and he forgot about us." said Fred picking up his DMR and a Spartan Laser" I still have no idea how exactly we were captured so easily."

" I can't believe you are alive. I thought the rest of you are KIA back on Reach. Every single one of you." said Chief.

" You thought we were all dead. Hell no , we still kicking." said Fred.

" KIA ? It a long story John. We are glad you are back." said Kelly reloading her shotgun as Linda flicked the safety off the sniper rifle " We right behind you. Just like the old times back at boot."

" You bet." chucked John as Cortana managed to get everyone's attention through the hub speaker. " Chief should you and blue team should focus on dealing with fatass."

" Cortana ." said John.

" What I just thought of a new nickname for Eggman." protested Cortana.

" Fatass Cortana, I like it." chucked Linda. The Chief decide to pass some armor abilities to his teammates for extra boast and support to the team. Linda has the active camouflage and the thermal vision. Kelly equipped herself with Spirit boaster and a power boaster for extra shield protection . Fred equipped himself with an auto sentry and a power drain.

The four Spartans turned around with weapons aimed at the ready as the pressure door slide open revealing Chris and Johnson. Chris's mouth dropped with shock as he came face to face with four Spartans infront him. Unbelievable, a confused Chris frozen in fear at the towering giants of war and destruction but Johnson was smirking with joy.

" See the big guns boy. That our Spartans." chucked Johnson.

" Stand down ! " ordered the Chief putting an hand on Linda's rifle " They are friendly."

" Sergeant Avery Johnson reporting for duty Spartans." addressed Johnson snapped a salute to the Spartans .

Fred took a glaze at the boy staring with his mouth open in awe. "Don't tell me we have a civilian in the crossfire." questioned Fred "I got a feeling this kid a liability."

" I don't think so ." said the Chief " I got this."

" There !…More…Of …You ! " stammered Chris in fear " You guys are space Spartans ! "

"Space Spartans ? " scoffed Linda as she circled around Chris. "Not much of an army Grunt are you? " asked Linda

" How old are you ? " added Kelly.

" Uh , I am 12… ma'am." chocked Chris " Who are you people ? "

The Chief looked at the rest of the Spartans and Chris. " Take off your helmets. The kid will get the message."

The three Spartans looked at John before slowly removing their helmets one by one. Chris gasped as he saw the true faces of the Spartans behind the MJNOR armor. Kelly was the first to take off her helmet revealing her angular beauty with her flattop black hair.

Fred was next , as he calmly removed his helmet revealing his emotionless face with two scars on his nose and a mixture of grey and black hair.

Linda was the last to take off her helmet revealing her close-cropped red hair and green sharp eyes.

Chris stood there in shock and awe but his pale unreadable expression turned into a proud grin at the Spartans who fought brutally, fearlessly and determinedly for all of humanity but the same time put their lives on the line to protect the human race.

'Sonic, grandpa and everyone is so going love this' thought Chris 'Mom…Grandpa and dad is sure going to kill me for this.'

" This is blue team . We are UNSC Spec-Naval warfare Spartan Commando Phrase II." said the Master Chief.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Fear the Spartans**

The Master Chief lead his team through the hallway with Johnson and Chris behind them. Linda was covering the back. Kelly was taking point with the shotgun ready . Fred and John had their rifles at the ready waiting to go happy trigger on anything that shots.

" Guys can we slow down." asked Chris innocently.

The Spartans turned around to see Chris swallowed a gulp in front of them.

" We don't have time left Chris." said the Master Chief " If we don't stop Eggman now , we will lose this fight. Station Square will be lost. Keep going."

" Hey Chief , you cannot tell me you are not okay with a civilian around the hotzone. He been hauling you for the past few minutes. " asked Fred cautious looking at Chris.

" No I am not." said the Chief " I didn't have a choice since he was under my protection few minutes ago."

"Fighting alongside unarmed civilians is something I didn't agree for. I have a feeling this kid is a liability." said Fred pointing to Chris

" It wasn't my fault." protested Chris " The Master Chief saved me and I am here to return the favor."

Fred just gave him a hard look. " You expect me to believe that when you are unarmed." asked Fred coldy. Chris sighed showing Fred the handgun much to Fred's annoyance.

"Leave the kid alone. The Chief knows he can protect him. He finds a way to improvise." said Kelly defending Chris

" Are you sure about what you are doing ? Master Chief ? " questioned Chris fearfully." I can fight too." holding up the pistol John gave him.

The entire team stared at John before looking at Chris.

" I know what I am doing beside I promise your friend that I will keep an eye on you." said the Master Chief " I am everyone's responsibly here."

" What the plan again ? "asked Kelly.

" We are in the ship ; We deactivate the nuke and the hostage . Then we go to the bridge and shoot Eggman right in the head." said the Master Chief.

* * *

**Flashback **

" _After Eggman , can we both settle the score after a fight." asked Sonic bitterly " Just you and me."_

" _Perhaps ." said the Master Chief icily " I let you fight Eggman but I can protect your friend."_

" _Why ? " asked Sonic crossing his hands _

_The Chief then said this " Because your friend want to return the favor for saving his family and him." _

_The Chief lean close to Sonic face. " A good soldier always keep their word. I am keeping your friend alive as possible. I keep that promise and I am not breaking it. I would not leave him. I find a way to get him off the ship"_

_Sonic was shocked at such a statement from the Spartan's determination as Sonic took a step back._

" _What are you going to do ? " asked Sonic confused. " If we don't stop Eggman now , he going to destroy Station Square. The Master Chief saved my life Sonic you got to believe me."_

" _You siding with tin can here instead of your best pal ? Are you insane ? ." cried Sonic " What happens when the Chief want to rip your face off."_

_Sonic then received a slap from the back of his head. " Knock off the grubass talk hedgehog. The Chief got a dam plan but whatever he does going guns blazing. You are going to like him."_

" _What the heck is that all about ! " shouted Sonic at Johnson with eyes locked on._

" _Stop ! I am saying was I am going finish the fight." said the Master Chief" I will let you have Eggman at the same time I am protecting your friend."_

" _How exactly are you going to do that ? " asked Sonic furiously. " You expect me to believe after you_

" _You watch me." growled the Chief._

* * *

**Present day **

The group continued to walk through the corridors of the hallway. The Master Chief raised a fist signaling the group to stop with weapons at the ready. He waved his hand forward as Fred moved in with his DMR at the ready followed by Linda before Kelly.

" You know Chief , this boy is a natural born marine. Have the guts to become a helljumper." said Johnson padding Chris on the shoulders "Glad you on the right side boy."

" Sir yes sir ! " said Chris with glee in his tone. Fred sighed distressfully with Linda watching Chris.

Unaware the group was being watch from the ship's security cameras. Bocue and Decoe watched fearfully from the security screens on the bridge. They saw the Master Chief and three of his armored comrades walking down the hallway with two humans on their side. They were so afraid of the Master Chief.

" I can't believe that Master Chief monster just board the ship." said Becoe fearfully " If he comes to the bridge he do the same thing like he did with Dr Eggman then us."

" Then we must take action right now. Send down the artillery." ordered Decoe determinately as the robot address to the ship. " All available units down to section 11. Get that green tin can."

*******  
" Chief we about to have company !"Shouted Fred in respond the ship is broadcasting an alarm.

"Spartans! Get into defensive positions! "roared the Chief as he inserted his AI clip into the nearest terminal.

"Cortana override the doors now and we hold them off."

" What's going on ? " cried Chris with fear.

" Chris stay behind us , keep your head down. Rest of you buys time for Cortana to open the blast doors." yelled the Chief. " Do it ! "

Linda moved to cover behind the pillar , Fred deployed a defensive shield with his DMR at the ready and Kelly loaded her shotgun preparing for combat. Johnson aimed his battle rifle with Chris hunker down the corner with his pistol shaking in fear.

"Positions at the ready." yelled Kelly.

" Focus all fire on the hallway , see any of Eggman's robots. Shoot to kill. Headshots count." said the Chief

"Incoming ! Machines! 5 seconds! "shouted Cortana in his head/com as the Chief saw dozen red dots in his radar toward the group.

" Weapons free ! " ordered the Master Chief as the assault rifle went blazing as the first security robot with it's head blow off came in range within assault rifle.

Linda fired her sniper rifle and a big robot with an assault cannon went down with it's head blow off.

" You are not tell me I am just having fun." called out Fred " Those machines acted like grunts but they sure don't play a fair fight."

" I think so Fred. They also lack combat AI capabilities that our advantage for now." shouted the Chief as he flew a primed frag down the hallway and a group of small robots with machine guns were caught in the explosion.

The piles of security robotic corpses covered the hallway as more robots charging in mass towards the Spartans. Laser bolts or MG rounds exchange back and forth but the Spartan's shield held strong.

Chris was hiding in the corner covering his eyes and ears in terror as Johnson protecting Chris from harm.

" Almost ! Got it doors open but it would not last forever! Go ! "shouted AI from the tac/com . The Blast doors slowly open and Johnson grabbed Chris by the hand and squeezed though the gap.

" Go ! Covering fire ! "screamed Linda as the Sniper fired another shot sending a robot down with its head blow off. Kelly moved into the gap along with Fred then Linda

" Master Chief ! " shouted Kelly.

Suddenly the doors were about to close , the Spartan grabbed the AI clip from the terminal and slide right into the gap as the blast doors close behind him.

The Master Chief rose up and put the AI back in his helmet "Sound off team." he ordered.

" Blue one Here ! " addressed Linda

" Blue two ! "called out Kelly

" Blue Three!" called Fred.

" Avery Johnson not dam dead yet. But Chris isn't looking too good." said Johnson as he attend a very pale looking Chris stumbling against a vending machine shaking and breath uncontrollably. Kelly patted Chris on the shoulders with comfort.

" Kelly and Linda take point and wait for us. Fred stay guard." said the Chief.

" I am not detecting any injuries on our friend here." said Cortana " He must been shellshock Chief."

Fred turned to the Chief "What are you thinking chief putting a civilian in the line ? That kid isn't noncombatant, he better off getting us killed."

" No I am not but I didn't have a choice , he is unarmed . I just making sure he had a fighting chance." said the Chief

" I don't care about him but he is putting us at risk." hissed back Fred

" I deal with him Fred. Like I said I didn't have a choice. The kid found his way here for no reason." said the Chief finally before turning to Chris . Johnson bashes the vending machine twice before the machine released a pile of soda cans. Chris grabbed a can before taking a big slip before breathing in relief.

Johnson grabbed a soda can and took a long slip.

Chris could not believe he found himself into a firefight between the Spartans and shook his head knowing the shootout will give nightmares for a decade. He realized the Chief was seriously of waging war against Eggman. Images of bullets and laser flying everything fresh in his mind; violence is something Chris dislike but violence is hardcore is never seen in real life.

" Chris ? "

His thoughts interrupted as the Master Chief stared at him with concern. " You okay ? " asked the Chief.

" I don't …Think So." chocked Chris " I couldn't believe what I got myself into . I want to return the favor to you for saving my life." Tears dropping on his face from the frighten experience before chocking into sobs.

" I want to help you all this time." said Chris through tears. " I want to be brave like you but I don't know how."

" Now , Now let out marine. " said Johnson patting Chris shoulders " You are tough marine keep up the good work."

" Johnson let me handle him." said the Chief before turning to Chris

" I want you to listen carefully." said the Chief " No matter how afraid you are . You can do this. You stand up."

Chris nodded as he stood up in attention with the Chief kneeing down on one knee putting his left hand on Chris's shoulders.

" Doesn't matter if you want to play a hero or not, in the end there will be life or death depends on your choice. You can get out this. All you have to do is walk forward in a straight line. Whatever you do don't ever look back.," said the Chief

Wiping tears off his face , Chris nodded at the super soldier before handing his own handgun back to Johnson. " I can do this." said Chris repeated his own words again.

" Thank you." said Master Chief before they moved on to the next hallway.

" Chief , don't mind if you find me a control panel in a control room , I find a way to slow the air force down." said Cortana " Eggman do have a creative way of building such an air ship.

" I found the network terminal " Shouted Kelly " Maybe we can tapper with countermeasures and contact the UNSC."

" The UNSC will be a problem because we already been cut off." said The Chief

* * *

Over 50 F-16s , 60 raptors fighters , 65 F-15s , 40 Thunderbolts , 100 F-35 and a dozen F-117 Night Hawks along with B-2 spirit bombers flew in formation in the skies. More squadrons were on the way.

The fighters were all followed by apache helicopters, cobra copters, blackhawk gunships and Lockheed AC-130 gunships squadrons as support craft. This was the most largest air armada America has to offer.

" Overload to command. We got ballistic missiles heading toward the main group. All squadrons break formation." called out a pilot of a raptor fighter. Streams of long-range missiles busted out of nowhere in the skies before turning direction randomly.

Radio chatter echoed on all channels.

" We got missiles shot them down. To all squads, focus on missiles! Now break formation repeat break formation "

Most of the Jets quickly dispersed in a proper and orderly fashions way from formation and charged towards the missiles.

" Well that did the trick. Brought us some time .Let go find those hostages." said Cortana from the terminal screen before the Chief can put back his clip into his helmet before firing on a security turret on his corner. " The air force is properly engaging as we speak." reported Cortana on the air force update.

Fred ripped a mingun turret from the machine gun wielding robot and peppered entire hallway with laser beams. " Hey Chief , these robots don't put up a fight just like the grunts. Like Cannon Fodder."

Johnson was firing his battle rifle as he was covering Chris. "You better hope your blue friend is up to something big or we will kiss our ass goodbye."

" We are forgetting one thing , John." call out Kelly " We find the fat basterd and shoot him in the head."

" We shot him in the head Kelly." corrected John " Eggman sure can put a fight. But he is a coward. Eggman is more than just a insurrectionist." before smashing a punch into a gun turret .

" According to my sources. Eggman is a mad scientist who plans on world domination. Terrorist , sociopath and technical dangerous but insane. " added Cortana.

Kelly grinned from her helmet as she blast another heavy robot on the face. " Can't wait to find the basterd." she shouted from the fights.

" Ladies , we are all here to kick the fat basterd's ass wide open." called out Johnson smashed his battle rifle against another gun turret.

Meanwhile , Sonic duck as a metal fist smashed into a wall and Sonic strike back with a dash attack on the Egg robot.

" That's the best you got ? " yelled Eggman in the cockpit. " Just you and me speedbutt."

" Right now hedgehog you are ruining my revenge." yelled Eggman " You have no idea what I can capable of . You are dead hedgehog. Every last one of you."

" Thought this will turn out that easy Eggman." taunted Sonic. " You forgetting one thing Eggman. I adapt and improvise."

The robot and Sonic exchanged blows to each other but none of them were getting the upper hand. Meanwhile at the engine room , the time on the C-4 explosive now reach out to 0. Explosives across the engine room detonated into a swift and inferno explosion of flames, strips of metal and shredded debris

" You better not have that Green nutcase into my fight with you Sonic or else." shouted Eggman firing his missiles at Sonic who spin dashed them without a scratch.

" Or Else what ? Laser me to the bone. Let me kick your butt and I done million times. Just you and me . Just you and meet settle the score right now." said Sonic " That what I want to do Eggman. Just you."

" So that is your game plan Sonic , game on ! " roared Eggman. Suddenly the ship rumbled and shook like an 4 mega-ton earthquake.

Sonic and Eggman yelled as they were knock to their feet before smashing into the wall. Eggman tired to active the tac/com to the bridge.

" What the heck is going on ? " roared Eggman at the plasma screen monitor with Decoe in it . " Uh UH there has been an explosion in the engine room. The whole ship is losing altitude right now ! " panicked Decoe

" Then what are you waiting for ! Get the emergency boasters now. That greennut case is out there on the ship ! Find him ! " roared Eggman.

" What that ? Eggman." sneered Sonic " Green man is on my side and it is all part of my plan Eggman. Looks like you screw with the wrong guy Eggman." The Master Chief's plan worked after all.

Eggman roared with rage as the robot strike back with retribution.

Squadron of raptors were sweeping past the warship had just erupted with flames from the broadsides and the engines.

" What the hell is going ? it blowing up from the inside." reported Squadron leader Jorge as f-22 raptors soared around the target. His channel echoed with chatter.

" We didn't hit it."

" It blowing from the inside. We have visual on multiple hull breach on the left starboard. "

" Raptor 8 , requesting need to withdraw. We are in the hot zone."

" Copy that Raptor 8 , all wings withdraw." ordered Jorge as the rest of the f-22 raptors withdrawn to watch the scene of the ship burning and lowering down.

* * *

Meanwhile bellow the deck , the Master Chief stepped into the room with his assault rifle at the ready , he and Fred along with Kelly found themselves in a large room filled with civilians in cells. Cell contained the hostages and another cell containing a squad of US special forces and Seals.

The hostages backed off in fear but the Spartans lowered their weapons. " My name is the Master Chief and I am bring you home. We are Spartans ." said the Master Chief " We don't have time."

People stared at them with awe , horror struck and shock at their newest saviors coated with armor never seen.

" Holy shit , there is more of them."

" Who the hell are these people."

The Master Chief slammed a fist into a power outlet allowing the ray shields to disappear letting the hostages out. The Spartans noticed several of the hostages dressed in desert fatigues and tactical Kevlar body armor with combat harnesses walking out of their cells.

" Spartans , you are last person we want to see." said a Seal .

" Who is the commanding officer of your squadron." asked the Chief as he paced around the crowd who keep their distance.

" That would be me terrorist."

Without warning, a Seal commando leader lured forward with a combat knife drawn and stash in mid-air. The Knife missed the Chief's unprotected neck as he step back.

The Chief grabbed the knife arm then knee the Seal in the stomach and threw him against the wall at the same time the Spartans raised their weapons at the stunned and horrified crowd at the ready. People swallowed or breathing with frighten even the Navy Seals and US special force troopers who would not dare to charge into the line of fire against the armored soldiers.

"What are you waiting for ! Kill the green basterd ! " shouted a Seal .

" Do it ! " shouted another Spec-Op soldier.

" You have any idea who are talking to ? " sneered the Chief with his magnum handgun at the Seal commando on the ground at the mercy while doing a sweep motion with his assault rifle on his other hand.

" You think I am the enemy ? No ! You have no right to say that word to a superior officer. Name, division and rank soldier." ordered the Chief.

The Seal looked the chief with distrust and disgust before wiping blood off his nose. " That not going to happen terrorist ," growled the Seal " You aren't pulling that trigger and I am dam if you have pleasure of me begging my ass-."

" One last time." growled the Chief " Then I shot you. What is your rank ?"

" Lieutenant Williston Anton , 14th Special Operations unit . SEALs" replied the SEAL commando with fear in his tone. " I am in charge here and this is my unit Fireteam Charlie . " waved to his men in the crowd.

" How did you get captured ? " demanded the Chief with his gun at the Seal's head.

" My unit and I are gathering Intel from CIA and command until Eggman jumped us and captured my entire unit. I don't know what the fat prick is up to but he sure need as many hostages as possible." said Lieutenant Anton. " I was trying to protect the civilians you fuck."

" You look like you are in capable hands Lieutenant." said the Chief lowered the handgun " I am here to get you out of here. Let me remind and your unit that we both share a common enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The Seal lowered his eyebrows at the Chief who slowly lowered the gun. "Since you are their commanding officer." said the blue behemoth beside the Chief " You will be temporary under our command."

" That not going to happen and I am not taking order from a terrorist ." shouted out a Seal " And a bunch of assholes ! Who the hell- " only for Kelly to load her shotgun and about to put a slug at the Seal who dared to draw a hidden handgun.

" No." answered the Master Chief in respond to the Seal captive " Because Eggman is screwing with the wrong people." with venom and the sheer determination.

" If you kill me. That a mistake." said the Chief " You kill me and Eggman will massacre 1 million people at Station Square. Your country will lose this fight against Eggman then the world."

The Seal lieutenant narrowed his eyes at the Chief as he continued " You wouldn't win this fight against a much common and a superior advanced enemy and you knew it that you wouldn't last an hour against Eggman. Eggman doesn't even know that I am a weapon."

" Eggman still have the nuke on board but I am can help accomplish both of our missions. I am making sure your people and you survive this."

Lieutenant Anton gridded his teeth with frustration as the words hit him hard in the gut before he slowly got back on his feet. "Stand down." the Seal ordered much to the disarray of the Seals. " The Chief is fucking right. We can't win this. He might."

" Lieutenant get your men together and cover the civilians and get all of them to the hanger bay." ordered the Chief " Blue two and I going after Nuke , Blue one and Blue three secure the hanger bay on the second deck and make sure these people alive as possible. Defend them at all cost. Is that clear."

" Yes sir." said the Spartans of Blue Team.

The Seals did not nothing but comply due to the fact whoever the man inside the armor mean serious business and the tone of a highest-ranking official brought them to their senses enough to be convinced to followed orders from the Master Chief himself.

" Sir Yes Sir !" echoed the Seals.

" I am going to find Eggman and put a bullet in him and that a promise I made to Eggman." said Chief " But I am not alone in this fight." addressing to his squad in the room. Kelly, Fred and Linda looked at him as the Master Chief smiled inside his helmet.

"Looks like Eggman just screwed with the wrong people." said the Chief with a tone of mischief, determination and vengeance.

**Author's note : On the next chapter , we will see blue team and the Master Chief along with Sonic fight Eggman head on. Stay tone on the next chapter and see you on the other side.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : Blue Team fights Eggman**

**Egg Cruiser Bridge**

" Our defenses are down ! AA Guns are offline "cried Becoe tapping on the console keyboards " Someone hacked into the system and turned against us."

"That is Impossible. I can't do anything to stop this. "added Decoe "No one could hack Eggman that easy-" The Two henchbots were helpless inside their cockpit as the air force armada was swarming over the ship. Some fighters fired missiles on the ship. The two robots flinch from the impact of an explosion.

" Eggman ! This is Becoe do you copy ?" cried Becoe on the radio com in the terminal. The radio answered in a sinister and vengeful tone. " I need you to deliver a message : You tell Eggman I am coming for you."

" On your left ! " shouted Kelly blasting another turret emplacement on the corner. John switch to his magnum before putting a burst at another rocket turret and disabling the sensors in the eye.

Kelly took advantage of the rocket turret and turn the turret against the other defenses.

" Come on , we don't have much time." said John before rushing into the hallway.

" How the hell did you find us all." called out Kelly as they spirited across the hallway together.

"I was following Intel on the whereabouts of Eggman .At the right place and the right time but I have no idea that the rest of you on the ship." said the Chief

" You expect me to believe that when you came back for us in one piece." replied Kelly with a grin inside her helmet. "You came back."

" I always come back. That right Kelly, Eggman is our target." said the Chief before firing the assault rifle nonstoppable across the hallway.

" I wouldn't stop until I put Eggman out of commission for good." said the Chief. " He tried to kill too many people. He even tried to kill men, women and children and I wouldn't let this stand this time."

" I am with you Chief and I am not going let Eggman stand for shit. Let find the fat basterd then I get to shot him in the head." said Kelly.

"We get to shot him." correcting John. " We are still here for one man Eggman."

Meanwhile Fred and Linda were clearing out the main hanger bay with the help of the Seals and Spec-ops troopers.

Fred shouted to the Seals and Delta force operators to move forward. Linda was providing sniper fire from the catwalk gunning down robot after robot.

Fred smashed his fist against a guard robot right in the chest before disabling it and Fred ripped the gun arm from the robot. He turned the heavy weaponry against its own companions. Lasers spitted from the cannon as Fred pelted the hanger with laser fire. He switch to his heavy weaponry : the Spartan Laser as another lift revealed a large bulky armored robot. Seals were focusing their assault rifles but the bullets only sink into it durable armor. Before the robot has the chance to deal with the Seals.

Fred fired a concreted beam of laser from his Spartan laser at a E-23 missile robot. The beam of red vaporized the entire torso of the Missile Wrist before collapsing on its back.

Fred turned to see a couple of Seals in cover looked stunned at Fred's handily work of destruction. Fred gave the Seals a friendly nodded before they pressed on. Now the hanger was clear of all guard robots and no causalities along the Special Forces.

" I can't believe we have to fight alongside those things ." muttered a Seal to his friend.

" Yeah with all that high tech shit around." replied the Seal. " Dam! "

Looks like these people are going crazy for Spartan lasers thought Fred from the looks of the Seals as he nodded to Linda as she jumped from the catwalk with the sniper rifle in her hand. " Guess we jump back in time."

" All clear ! " shouted Linda to the rest of the SEALS regrouping in the hanger around the control centre in the mid sector of the hanger .

" Get the civilians in here now. Set up a defensive position around the civilians. " ordered Fred waving his arm at the Spec-Op troopers on his right. Soon he Special Forces escorted the civilians in the hanger. Fred and Linda were at the control room working on the computer screens ; locking down doors lead to the hanger and attempting to secure a channel with local military forces

" What about the Chief ? " demanded Anton with distrust coming " Is he coming back ? or He is trying to sell us off."

" No , Chief always comes back and you have no idea he will come back with something good." answered Linda tapping on the keyboards.

" He complete your mission for you and he come back." said Fred " You watch him. I trust him"

" Cortana finally got access to the white house." called out Linda from her tac/com " Lieutenant Anton talk to your people." While Anton and his men were trying to get into touch with Central Command , Linda noticed Johnson was looking for someone in the crowd.

" Is that kid with you ?" asked Linda

" Hell with Eggman , by the way where is that little marine. Oh shit! "Exclaimed Johnson waving his head as his face changed into fear of realization. " I completely swore my ass that boy was behind me."

" What a minute ? You left him behind. "Exclaimed Fred with shock and angry. His tone was lower so nobody behind them could hear them.

" Oh no , he must gone after the chief." added Linda

* * *

**Washington DC**

**Pentagon : Ops room**

The president , the military brass , commanders , Generals and the command staff watched on the screen with awestruck as the Egg battle cruiser burning on its both sideboards. Defensive turrets were exploding by themselves and the ship was lowering its attitude slowly. Nobody knows how.

" I don't want to know what is going on with Eggman's warship. This is opportunity to strike at the heart of a mad man. Prepare troops for boarding-"the president was cut off as chatter erupted from the screen

" This is lieutenant Anton , 14th Special Operation unit." called out the chatter on the screen.

" Speak to me lieutenant , High Command is worried about you and your team. What is your status? " ordered the general.

" We have multiple civilians inside the carrier and we need to get them out of here. We already secured the Intel. But we meet some new people around and it a very long story sir " responded on the screen.

" Can you see hanger bay opening and the green smoke that us. The rest of us are holding ground for much longer."

Another TV screen shows the hanger down on the top of the Egg ship opening with puffs of Green exploding in mid air.

" See the smoke ! Send in the birds. We aren't leaving with civilians," continued the Seal "Be advised the Master Chief is on board the carrier. He is here!"

**10 minutes earlier **

" _You take this." said the Master Chief handing military briefcase to the Anton. "Instead contains a laptop with critical Intel ; hardware with information from weapon prototypes , MWD designs , hardware and everything. I have helped your people complete your mission. I complete mine." _

"_What about you ? " asked Anton _

" _I am staying behind. Eggman is my mission " said the Master Chief " The information you have is 500 percent accurate. I am not leaving the civilians and your men behind."_

"_Why is that? Master Chief? You know you are not getting your ass off this ship." scoffed Anton. _

" _Because Lieutenant Spartans don't die." said the Master Chief " Eggman is my target and I am going to kill him." _

* * *

**Present day**

Kelly blasted the panel next to the slide doors with a blast while John was firing his assault rifle , changing clip after clip while laser bolts or 50mm slugs flanging everywhere. "Covering ! " shouted Kelly returning fire back as John entered the room. Once inside the room , the door seal shut from the guard robots.

" We in the clear Chief." said Kelly leveling the shotgun as they slowly moved into the narrow hallway and turned a corner into a sneaking Chris. Kelly raised the shotgun and pumped the barrel. Chris reacted with horror.

" AAAHH ! DON"T SHOOT ME!" screamed Chris in shock as he came face to face with the sight of the barrel tip of the shotgun.

" What the hell ? " shouted Kelly lowering her shotgun but at the same time losing his cool" I almost took your head off !"

" What are you doing here ? " demanded John furiously " You are suppose to be with Johnson and the rest of blue team."

"It's a long story. Look I want to stay with Fred and Johnson but I still want to help." said Chris determinedly. Nevertheless, Kelly had the shotgun on Chris's head

" NO." snapped Kelly at Chris and the Chief " No , he will put us all at risk and we going get killed by that little sneaking basterd."

" Kelly stand down. I know I am not okay." said the Chief. " Kelly calm down."

" I came to find Sonic and give him this." said Chris holding out a golden ring " He will need this."

"Oh please, you all going to get us all killed because of your friend and a ring." scoffed Kelly with a mixture of disgust in her tone.

"Chris for your sake. You cannot just run into the chaos like this. You are only 12 years old. You barely know how to fight." protested Cortana from the speaker in the helmet.

" But I have to-" suddenly a explosion rocked the deck. Kelly and John share a look and John muttered " Sonic."

" We got to move fast before Eggman and Sonic-"

" Chief you didn't us that you have backup and who the hell is Sonic ?." asked Kelly " You cannot tell me that you are up to something reckless."

" Long story Kelly and I explain later after we deal with Eggman and the nuke but I not leaving with Chris and Sonic. Move it."

Kelly shoot Chris a look as she hesitated and followed the Chief in the hallway. Meanwhile back at the main hanger bay. The side doors above the hanger slide open revealing the skies. Wind breeze hard through the hanger as the hanger bay open revealing helicopters from Chinooks, Black hawk copters and Ospreys .

"Evacuee birds' inbound." shouted Linda as she threw a smoke green in the mid air , the smoke hit the middle of the ground spreading clusters of steaming smoke of green in the football field of a landing pad.

Seals and the civilians moved away from the landing field as the first Chinook copter landed before deploying the landing ramp. A gunner took a glance at the two Spartans and raised the chaingun in fear and shock. Until the Seal Lieutenant quickly talked him down soon a first wave of civilians enter the Chinook. Two Blackhawks touching down on the pad as doors opened for the civilians to board.

The first helicopter was full of civilians before departing from the ground before increasing its attitude before the Blackhawk flow to freedom.

" First Civilian transport away." said Linda with a tone of relief " At least we made sure the survivors made out alive. "

" The Chief made the right call of getting the civilians out but I am dam worry about that kid." murmured Fred." Still I cannot believe that kid was on the Chief back all this time. You can't tell me we didn't see this coming"

" No I am not." said Linda " Should we call John."

" Hell yeah I would or I would find that kid and kick his ass then the Sergeant ." sighed Fred before looking at Johnson

" Whoa don't look at me Spartan I got nothing to do with the boy. Just inspire purity ass courage." scoffed Johnson. " But on the bright side , the Chief radio in. The kid was with him."

Both Linda and Fred sighed heavily for now but they had bigger issues to deal with than Chris. The two Spartans were helping the civilians get inside the choppers. People inside the choppers watched the two Spartans assisted the civilians to safety with interest

A small group of civilian was mobilizing in the cramp space of a Blackhawk helicopter. Linda carrying a young girl and hand her to her mother in the passenger compartment.

"You are so strong," stuttered the little girl to Linda.

"Thank you." answered Linda as she place the girl into the Blackhawk copter and Linda signal the pilot to take off. The Blackhawk copter hovered in mid air before lifting off to freedom as the copter exit out of the open side doors..

" Just a few more civilian transports then we will find the Chief." said Johnson "I be dam when I kick that boy's ass for running us off."

" We are almost done with the civilians." called out Fred " Just a few more birds to land then we deal with Eggman."

"Let go!" ordered Fred as he dragged a nervous man to a entrance of Osprey passenger bay. Fred made sure the civilians were in the helicopters and Linda did a last minute check on the civilians as the Seals stood in positions waiting for anything that comes from the main entrance. Suddenly an explosion echoed and the impact shook the hanger.

The two Spartans and the Seals drop down on their knees with weapons pointed at the side doors on their left. Fred switched to his Spartan Laser and powered the cannon for a fight.

Meanwhile the Chief , Kelly and Chris raced through the hallway towards the blast doors. Kelly and the Chief side into position as Chris hunker down with his ear covered . Kelly fired two buckshots of shredder pelts into a terminal and the side doors open revealing a nuke missile hooked into a metalized container with plugs of large tubes hooking up to a console and a terminal screen. In the back was a blue chaos emerald glowing in the display tube.

" What the hell is that?" asked Kelly "That thing looks familiar than the hell back in Onyx."

" Uh that a chaos emerald." said Chris with a nervous smile on his face.

"I have the same emerald at the hideout and color looks blue. "said John.

" What the hell is a chaos emerald ?" asked Kelly as she lean close to the tube. "Nobody told me anything about a forerunner artificial relic capable of war."

Chris shoots Kelly a strange look. " It not capable of war and it the power of good and evil if you have it." Kelly frowned inside her helmet and look at John. " Long story Kelly."

"Hook me in. I want to give Eggman a taste of my mind." ordered Cortana. Chief placed the chip into the terminal.

" I have the same relic like this back at the hide out. Long story." said the Chief as he turned his head around looking at the screen. Cortana appeared on the screen from the flat screen set. " I am in the system Chief."

" I am redirecting everything under my command ." said Cortana as the AI directed Holo-codes and digitals to her control. " I am think-" stuttered the AI as the effects of the rampancy occurred inexpertly. The Chief took a step back before slowly reaching for his clip on the console drive while Kelly and Chris kept their distance away from the Chief.

" Oh no, it happening ." choked Cortana as red energy flick across her body .

Suddenly the console flinched on and off and the lights were blinking rapidly. Chris swallowed with horror as Kelly stood protectively with her shotgun slowly raising. "Get behind me." ordered Kelly at Chris as she load another round into the shotgun.

" Cortana !" barked out the Chief.

" Chief what is going on? " demanded Kelly with the shotgun at the ready.

" Chief what is happening to Cortana ? " cried out Chris.

" Chief…" chocked Cortana as her avatar display appeared on the nearest holo table. Her avatar was flinching red and blue. Suddenly her rampancy side took over. Her eyes turned red as Cortana turned around with fury.

Chris gasped with horror as Kelly aimed her shotgun at Cortana's avatar on the holotable. Cortana exploded with screams.

" I…..WILL …NOT LET …..YOU LEAVE THIS ….PLANET " screamed Cortana as the room exploded with flickers of sparks and at the same time the prison tube for the emerald exploded in a storm of glass and thin blue energy.

The Chief and his fellow Spartan along with Chris flung backwards as the energy wave of blue of unknown supernatural pushed them hard. The Chief felt his armored body pushed back by an impact of blue force. The energy wave spread across the ship.

Sonic ducked down and dashed his way across the hallway from missile fire , Sonic smirked and launched a dash attack back at Eggman's robot. Eggman flinched as the robot stumbled backwards before Sonic and Eggman had the chance of attacking each other. A strange blue pulse echoed across the room and scanned both Sonic and Eggman.

" Whoa ! What just happen? " gasped Sonic as he was caught off guard by the mysterious wave of energy that scan pass his body.

" What was that ? What is happening? "Why is my robot shutting down." cried Eggman with fear in his tone.

Eggman's robot quickly shut down mysteriously and Eggman yelled with frustration banging on the burned out console . Eggman's eyes widen with fear as he saw Sonic took the opportunity to launched another his classical attack of a spin dash. Sonic's spin dash slammed into Eggman's cockpit and everything went black.

The Spartans smashed back against the wall as the pulse of blue energy swept through the room. Chris groaned rumbling his head and he taste blood on his lips.

" What happen to her ?" through Chris as he felt a bruise on his head. Kelly hesitated as she jumped back on her feet to fire a shot at Cortana's avatar. The Chief jumped into the defensive and grabbed the shotgun with both hands. Struggling as Kelly's grip of the gun .He pushed the barrel of the gun to ceiling but at the same time, Kelly fired her shotgun into the ceiling.

Chris yelped with shock and Cortana gasped from the actions between John and Kelly. "Stand down." growled the Chief at Kelly who froze.

" What the hell was that ? She tried to go rogue and kill us." argued back Kelly.

" We don't know how but I know her." snarled Chief "You don't EVER put a bullet in her. Cortana is my responsibility. "

" You think you can take Cortana away from me. You have any idea who you talking to. I am dealing with her rampancy." growled John as he finally talk some sense into Kelly. " Now Eggman is still out there."

" Sorry Chief for the weapon malfunction and misunderstanding." said Kelly

" Cortana are alright." asked Chris rushing up to the console. " It okay Chris and I am so sorry." apologized Cortana emotionally " It just the rampancy it is getting –". Suddenly the chaos emerald glowed from the scattered tube and a small wave of friendly energy transmitted into the clip with calmly feeling of ease.

" What the hell ?" asked Kelly with surprise.

" Oh shit." said the Chief.

" Cortana ? " asked Chris.

" Yes Chris , I am feeling a lot better." said Cortana then turned to Kelly and John staring at her avatar. " It is weird that that jewel on the corner just fix me up instantly but the rampancy would be much manageable to resist."

"What about the nuke ? " intercepted the Chief pointed to the nuke on the ground.

Cortana regain her sense and she look at the Chief directly into the eye. " Working on it."

Back at the hanger bay , Linda watch as another Blackhawk helicopter with the civilians on board lifted off before turning her rifle at the side doors. Fred , Johnson, and the rest of the Seals had their eyes on the side doors with every weapon at the ready.

Then the blast doors side open a little, smoke brewing out and out came the smoke was the Master Chief himself followed by Kelly and Chris. The three hurried towards the Copters and the Seals.

"Friendly lower your weapon!" shouted Fred slapping down a Seal's assault rifle before the Seal could fired a shot.

" Ha ! HA ! HA ! I knew you come back." chucked Johnson with a smile of glee.

" Chief you came back." exclaimed Anton with surprised and the look of relief of something going to attack the group directly.

" That right I did." said the Chief as he held up the nuke mainframe with the hard drive cut off to show it to the Seals. " This is evidence of your complete mission." After, he handed over the evidence to the Seals.

" This is your last chance to get off the ship." said Kelly to Chris as she was about to escort him to the nearest Chinook almost ready to take off. " But. "Protested Chris

Chris saw another aircraft not similar to the air force jets or helicopters dropping down to the ground and landed on its mechanized legs, then it hit him it was the X tornado. Chuck , Tails and Amy were inside. They stared with shock at the Spartans with weapons at the ready. Amy and Tails gasped at the sight of the Spartans and recognized the Master Chief.

" Chris !" shouted Chuck , Amy and Tails.

John aimed his assault rifle. Fred powered up his Spartan Laser against the X tornado until Kelly lowered the Spartan laser. "Friendly ! Don't shoot. Civilians." barked Kelly lowering the shotgun.

" Wait it that my grandpa." cried Chris with shock and rush to his grandpa who just got off the Tornado.

" Grandpa ! "Shouted Chris with relief running toward his Grandpa as they hug each other

" Chris ! " cried Chuck as embraced his grandson and squeezing his grandson tight. Tears of relief streamed down Chuck's face. " Oh Chris I am worry sick about you."

" It okay grandpa , these Spartans are there to save the day. I am with the Master Chief" exclaimed Chris pointing at the Master Chief behind who kept a safe distance away from them. Chuck gasped with shock at the sight of hulking figure in green armor and a terrific visior.

" I save him." answered the Master Chief simply. Chuck stared at him distrustfully and fearfully as he shielded his grandson behind his back. The Master Chief turned away and walking calmly to the Seals and the rest of the Special Forces.

" It is time to get you and your men to evacuate this ship. Leave the rest to us," said the Master Chief." Eggman is mine."

" You have the Intel for your mission. Chopper will not be waiting much longer." continued the Chief.

" Why the hell you are staying ? The air force is going the blow the shit of the carrier." protested Anton.

" Spartans don't die solider. Double time; lieutenant. Get those men on the choppers." order the Chief.

From what the Chief Anton hesitated as he took one last look before he took a step back and barked an order to his men. The rest of the squad entered into the last Chinook filled with the remaining civilians; they all look back at the Master Chief, and the armored figures stood guard behind the landing platform. Some of the civilians watched from the Chinook window.

" Where that blue boy Chief ? I though he is kicking ass and chew bubble gum." chucked Johnson as he add another clip to the battle rifle.

" What's up Master Chief ? " called out Sonic from the catwalk and in a swiftly respond the Spartans raised their weapons but the Chief barked an order to stand down. Chris smiled with joy as he saw his friend in one piece. " Whoa, you have friends too ? " called out Sonic as he leaped down to the launch pad.

" This blue team." said the Chief waving to his squad who just lowered their weapons at the sight of a blue hedgehog. " Details are classified." finished the Chief.

" Classified ? Seriously and you say those bubby of yours are classified. Long story is that right Chief." scoffed Sonic.

" You dealt with Eggman yet ? " asked the Chief to Sonic who approach from a distance between the Spartans.

" Yeah I took care of Eggman instead of not killing him." scoffed Sonic " Hey big guy what I am suppose to do-"

Suddenly the Spartan picked up sudden movement from their enhanced senses. Heavy clacks of metal marching from a distance. "Defensive formation. "barked the Chief.

A gunner in the Chinook pull the pin from the min gun as Anton raised the assault rifle. Johnson grinned and he put his last clip into the battle rifle. " Here we go Chief , this is the part we were die in blazing glory." chucked Johnson. " The devil is here Chief and he is ready pee, pee his pants off."

" What ? " shouted Sonic.

What is he serious ? Dying in a blazing glory. Man I have no idea. What they are thinking, but this is stupid. Thought Sonic

" Hoorrrahhh ! Bring on fatass." hollered the Marine sergeant as he step off the landing pad. " Chief !" called out Chris. The Chief turned to the boy and his grandfather. " You need to get out here right now." said the Chief seriously. Chris shook his head "Stay with us , I wouldn't leave-"

" Yes I am and you have a lot to live on. It okay, Spartan don't die." replied the Chief then without looking back. Chris took the statement with shock.

The Chief hurried to the console and slammed a button. The landing platform began to rise with Sonic , Chris and Chuck along with other Chinooks. " Chief !" shouted Chris but his friend was holding him back.

" What are you doing ?" shouted Sonic in shock. "Finishing the fight or die trying," answered the Chief. Sonic went white with a stunned look on his head and Chris looked with worry. " Spartans don't die. Sonic." said the Master Chief with confidence and knowing he will die trying to fulfill his duty to humanity. Then the Master Chief marched towards his squad.

" Go! GO ! GO! " the Chief roared at the choppers waving at the pilots to take off. The Spartans stood in formation with weapons at the ready. The Chief took on last look at the Seals , the civilians and Sonic before throwing himself to duty. The steel door burst open revealing a enrage Eggman followed by much bigger robot. The robot was 60 tall , humanoid form like , long arms with heavy blaster cannons . Heavy artillery on the shoulders ; rocket and RPG launchers. It has a round armored core reactor around the chest armor. The helmet has a V shaped design too. This robot was design for three purpose ; kill heroes , rage war and destruction.

" You." growled Eggman with vengeance ripped in his tone.

" Eggman." said the Master Chief boldly before snapping a finger to Linda . Linda turned her sniper rifle at a propane tank and fired a shot. The propane tank spilt out a stream of flames across blocking Eggman's robot's path. Flames spread across the floor dividing the two opponents ; Spartans and Eggman himself.

" Hello Eggman , you seen to be much better." said the Master Chief and his grin hid behind his helmet. The rest of blue team stared at him with vengeance along with Johnson who was still have his bat shit grin look.

" That right Spartan. I am dam when I wipe you and your little friends on my floor. You did this when you and your Spartan friends came and destroyed everything. " screamed Eggman " This is what a happens when-"

" When you fuck the wrong people." said Johnson taking a step forward "I am going to enjoy kicking your ass."

" What ? " shouted Eggman

" You going pay for everything you have done." said Kelly taking a step forward. " You will pay for everyone you killed."

" What you can't stay that ? "

" Your great journey ends today." mocked Fred " When I put my blade on your cowardly ass ."

" What that suppose to mean."

" You are going to underestimate the Chief." sneered Linda taking a step forward.

Eggman swallowed nervously as a dread of fear creep into his spine. He was afraid for the first time.

" You call me the Master Chief. You have no idea what you are up against." said the Chief vengefully " I told you we are coming for you. You going to pay for everyone you slaughter in cold blood."

The Master Chief continued " We will stop you or die trying."

" We see about that Spartan." sneered Eggman with the most stupid grin on his face. " When I wipe you pathetic Spartans on the floor with your heads blown off. "

Eggman raised his arm on his left. " Meet the overlord 90000. I was going to use on Sonic after he destroyed my robot from scratch." Eggman's glasses shinned malevolently. " Now I get to kill all of you."

The Master Chief and the rest of the squad turned to the people who were evacuating on the platform lifter ; Chris and Sonic watched as the Master Chief , Linda , Fred , Kelly and Johnson gave a final crisp salute. The UNSC warriors watches as the landing platform reach the ceiling and shut tight. Then it hit Chris , the Master Chief and his team were going to kill Eggman and die at the same time.

The Spartans turned to face their newfound nemesis Eggman who inserted his pod into the core of the Eggman's robotic prototype : The Overlord.

The Spartans and Eggman stood in a face off divided between the flaming line.

Now the battle for humanity begins.


End file.
